


Big Brother Levi & Little Eren

by mihori, orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brother AU, Brothers, Fluff, Incest, M/M, May contain angst in later chapters, Overall fluff, Slow Build, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi never thought he'd ever have a little brother. 10 years later, he was proved wrong by his own mother when a little hand touched his face for the very first time. A little giggle came from the bright-eyed boy in his mother's arms as she told him his name; Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big brother Levi

A giggle could be heard in the living room as Levi returned home from school. 

"Levi, come meet your brother!" Yes, that's right. In the middle of the night, his mother had screamed so loud that he fell from his bed. Going outside to check what the commotion was, he was jolted awake by his father when he was dragged out of the house and practically thrown into the family car. Grisha then drove to the nearby hospital with his mom gasping and panting beside him. Levi had held unto Carla during the whole ride to the hospital and when he was sure that Carla would die from shock (please no) they arrived at the hospital and his mother was wheeled off to the emergency room. He was ushered to a child center while Grisha followed after Carla inside the swinging doors. He was 10 now, he could take care of himself, really, but it bothered him as to why he was left behind outside. 

After a while crying baby sounds could be heard and he was sure, that his baby sister/brother was finally born. 

Now that he has come face to face with the clean child, he was able to notice that bright green-blue eyes and it made his breath cut short. The eyes alone had him and when Eren's little hands touched his cheek, he was sure that the little boy had stolen his heart or something. 

"Levi, we named him Eren. Take good care of your little brother now okay?" Carla said smiling lightly, though somehow, she already knew that Levi would definitely take care of the child. Especially since Levi had practically taken Eren off of her hands now, deciding to cradle the child himself. 

"Eren." he said simply, looking at the child before him, said child giggled and clapped his little hands as if he was all too happy to be called out by his big brother. Yes, Levi was sure that Eren would be safe in his arms for a long time. 

"Eren, we'll have lots of fun, from this day on, I promise." He said, childishly smiling at the little child before him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A giggling ball of flesh could be heard as Levi tried to dress Eren. Carla had to check the boiling soup for dinner and the laundry as well after Eren's bath so he decided he should dress the kid himself so that he won't get sick. But, instead of letting himself get dressed, Eren rolled around and crawled away from Levi as if daring Levi to chase after him and dress him. It was a cute sight and Levi liked seeing Eren giggle like that but at this rate, Eren might really get sick.

"Eren, come on! You'll get sick if you keep this up." Following after the naked baby, he trapped him to a corner as he reached down to grab him. Kissing the child's cheeks as he did so. "You're so cute, Eren, but we need to get you dressed before you get sick." Eren only giggled at him, clapping his hands as he grabbed at Levi trying to get the older boy to kiss him again. 

Finally dressed, Levi carried Eren back to the play room where he placed the boy to play with the blocks laid out as he looked for some water. 

What started out as a simple game of bricks, turned into a hurricane as Eren tossed and threw the bricks high as if they were airplanes made for flight. Levi came back to a disoriganized room and sighed, "It's amazing you didn't get hurt, what will all the thrashing you've done, Eren." Levi said simply, cleaning up after the boy. 

Giggling Eren reached for Levi and hugged the boy's ankle. "Ai!" Eren screamed, as if asking Levi to play with him. "Ai! Ai!" 

"Eren, what's the matter?" Levi asked concerned, reaching for Eren, Levi cradled the child to him. "Come on, Eren, let's have dinner" he said, smiling a bit. Eren giggled and clapped his hands once more, as if he understood every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a beta! What do you guys think, did my beta do well?? :D 
> 
> Credits to beta Andie! Thank you Andie! :D


	2. Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Levi has day off from school so he takes little Eren to the nearby playground. There he meets some unexpected friends and a few playmates for Eren.

"Mom, we're going to go now!" Levi fixed Eren's hair one more time, sighing as the unruly hair kept sticking up no matter how hard he tried to fix it. Unlike his own hair, Eren's hair was the messiest and most unruly hair he'd ever seen. No matter how hard he tried, it always stuck up.

"Ai!" Eren shouted as he reached for Levi.

"Alright Levi, have fun. Here are some snacks; make sure you eat them. Be back by dinner now, okay?" Kissing both Levi and Eren's cheeks, she smiled as she gave another hug to Eren. "Keep safe and don't talk to strangers, okay?" Levi nodded, "Yes mom", he said evenly as he picked up Eren and placed him on the baby seat he had latched onto his body.

Once they were outside, Levi fixed Eren to sit comfortably and started walking to the nearby park. He was 13 now, strong enough to walk there with Eren. So when they got to the park, he wasn't even panting, all the exercise he'd been doing having made his endurance last. "Eren, want to go on the swings or the seesaw?" He asked. Even though Eren couldn't speak fluently yet, he knew that the kid understood him.

"Ai!" he spoke as he pointed to the swings, Levi smiled. Eren always loved swinging, "Alright."

Placing the bag nearby, he carried Eren to the swings and placed him there. Eren giggled and reached for the metal as he held on tightly. Squealing and giggling could be heard as Levi pushed Eren gently.

"Hey!" a female voice sounded. 

Levi stopped the swinging and reached for Eren, "What?" he asked evenly, albeit with a bit of suspicion in his voice. 

"Are you new here?" She asked. Brown hair tied in a ponytail could be seen as a girl (it is a girl, right?) with goggles looked at Levi with interest. She too was holding a child in her arms. She looked to be his age as well.

"What do you want?" A laugh was heard from the girl and Levi instantly wanted to punch her, or at least make her grovel before him. But the soft giggle beside him and the soft,'Ai Ai!', that was heard made him smile slightly.

"Oh! You do know how to smile!" the girl said, albeit in an annoying tone as if she was annoying him on purpose. "Don't be so tense, now! I'm Hanji!13 years old! And this here's my cousin, Armin!" She said in a sing-song voice, to whichEren giggled and Armin smiled lightly.

"I thought you had kidnapped the kid or something. So what do you want with us?" Levi said again, hostility dripping from his very being. He still didn't know why this stupid 'Hanji' approached them, and that kept him on edge. No one was getting close to Eren, not without a good reason.

"I said, don't worry! I mean you two no harm! I'm just visiting the playground like you are! You know, to play with Armin! But since you two are here, wanna play together?" Hanji offered sweetly, her voice now normal, no hint of teasing or malice visible. Levi sighed. Was she always this confusing?

"My name's Levi, this here is Eren. Hurt him and I will kill you." he said protectively. Eren only giggled.

"Alright, fair enough. How old's Eren? He looks to be the same age as Armin here." She offered up sweetly. 

Levi shrugged, "he's 3."

"OH! Armin's 3 too! That's awesome! We should let them play together!"

Letting Armin go, she placed him near Eren. The other boy looked shyly at Eren and well, Eren being who he was, jumped on Armin and tackled him to the ground, screaming, "Wai!". Well, that was cute, Levi thought.

Hanji came on to Levi next, tackling him with a million questions at once. "So Levi! Do you live nearby?? How come I haven't seen you around? Which school do you go to?" And blah blah blah. Well, she wasn't necessarily annoying, she was super annoying. But she didn't mean any harm (right?!) so he let her be. Plus, Eren was having a ton of fun, and he smiled at the sight of Eren making a new friend.

"OH! I get it! You must really be protective of you brother! Well, I had some hints, but seeing this ... you must really love him!" Hanji said, genuine. Levi looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, I'll protect him even with my life." He said softly, still looking at Eren.

"That's so sweet! You know, Levi, I think we'll be great friends! And look! Armin looks like he'll be great friends with Eren too!"

Levi smiled, "Yeah, I think so too. Wait, what? You and me?"

Hanji smiled, "Well yeah! I can tell things like this!" She said confidently, looking at Levi with that sheer confidence.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say."

As the sun came to reach its highest point, Eren smiled up at Levi, grabbing his leg. "Ai! Hungai!" 

Levi chuckled."You're right, it's time for some snacks." Grabbing Eren, he motioned to Hanji and Armin, "Want to join us for some snacks? Mom packed a lot."

Hanji smiled, "Yeah! Sure! We'd love that, won't we Armin?" Armin shyly hid behind Hanji but smiled nonetheless.

Going to a shaded area, Levi laid out their snacks, which consisted of some sandwiches, biscuits, juice, and water. "Here you are ,Eren" He handed Eren his favorite animal biscuits. Eren giggled and chewed on Levi's outstretched hand, eating the biscuit in process, the child munched on the small treat.

"Eren," Levi softly complained, though he had a soft smile on his face. Hanji had just grabbed on some sandwich and halved it, giving half to Armin and half to herself.

"Oh! Peanut butter and jelly! My favorite~ <3" Armin smiled, munching at the sweet delight.

The sun had started to set by the time they were done eating and talking, and Eren was spent from playing.

Packing up, Levi bowed and said their goodbyes. "We'll be going now." 

Hanji chuckled. "Take care, pipsqueak!" To that, she earned herself a swift kick in the gut. Good thing she wasn't carrying Armin yet.

"You take care, shitty glasses" That was the first time he ever spoke a curse and that was also the first time he ever meant it. Don't worry though, Eren's ears were covered, and Armin was too far to hear.

Seeing her crumble to the ground, Eren giggled, seeing Hanji kneel. Levi took off without another glance at Hanji's miserable frame.

 

"We're home."

"Oh! Welcome home! Clean up now, dinner will be served soon." Smiling at both her children, she asked in a motherly tone, "So, how was your day?"

Levi just shrugged, "It was okay. Eren met a new friend, and I kind of did, too..." Levi smiled as he washed Eren's cheeks and hands, kissing the other's cheek lovingly as Eren grabbed at him, trying to kiss back.

"That's good to hear!" Carla had said, smiling at how her children were growing splendidly.  


* * *

Thanks a lot for this adorable drawing made by [aletheia-chan](http://aletheia-chan.tumblr.com/post/69065810763/i-did-smth-for) :

  
[](http://24.media.tumblr.com/661eec5557018a9a6dfe1c12f0cfbacf/tumblr_mxbxxo12gl1sfkhh6o1_1280.jpg)   
  


I AM SO HAPPY!!! (-/////-) THANK YOU VERY MUCH DEARY!! I had this a long time but I keep giving up on posting it here because I didn't know howww, but I finally figured it out!! AND TADAA!!! YEY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Andie~ ~


	3. Eren goes to Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to start kindergarten tomorrow and Levi doesn't like the idea of his precious little brother going somewhere without him. So, he skips school and follows Eren and his mom to kindergarten, where he can keep an eye on Eren and his safety. This is definitely because it's a dangerous world out there, not because he was jealous of anyone else other than him getting Eren's attention and seeing him smile. Nope, not at all. Okay, so maybe a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea, heads up people, I think I forgot to mention but the whole family is living in Japan, so yeah, Japan schooling. Mandatory schooling starts at 6 years old, they'll be doing 1st grade then. So in this case, Carla just wanted Eren to experience at least 1 year of schooling with other kids before he starts mandatory school.
> 
> Eren is 3 years old, Levi is 13 years old.

Levi grabbed Eren and dragged him off to the living room where he could play a bit while Carla washed and put away the dishes. It was the least he could do, after all, he didn't want Eren hearing about his question to their mother. His cute and adorable little brother had been excited to go to school ever since he'd found out that he'll be doing exactly what Levi was doing while he stayed at home. Preferably, that would be the most ideal thing. Eren doesn't need to go to school yet, so why was Carla making him go? This upset Levi very much and he was opposed to the idea, saying it wasn't time yet.

Carla only laughed it off.

Levi was determined though. He was still going to try and make her change her mind before tomorrow.

Walking to Carla he helped her out with drying the dishes. He tried to time when he should ask her. Unable to think of the best time to ask, he just did.

"So, Eren's going to daycare tomorrow?" Levi looked up at his mother with his naturally bored looking expression as he asked her.

Carla sighed, "Yes, Levi. Tomorrow. How many times must you ask?" Levi shrugged. "Just making sure..."

A few moments of silence passed. Eren could be heard giggling now and Grisha could be heard laughing too as he played with his child.

"Can we not make Eren go there tomorrow? Cause you see, mom, he shouldn't be forced to--" Carla set the dishes down and crouched down so she could see her son eye to eye.

"Levi, did Eren tell you he didn't want to go?" Carla asked with her skeptical eyes, and little Levi couldn't help but sigh.

"No, mother. But I really think--" Carla audibly sighed as soon as she heard that and Levi had to stop speaking. 

"Levi, we have to let Eren learn by himself, or else he might become too dependent on us."

Levi shrugged. "I don't mind, he can depend on me all his life. I wouldn't mind." Carla smiled, kneeling in front of Levi she tried to persuade him once more. "Listen, Levi, why don't we just support him and his decisions. If ever he finds himself in trouble, he can always call for help and we'll be there. Right? Wouldn't that be better than not letting him do whatever he wants to do?" Levi seemed to struggle a bit here, as if he was afraid of his own answer. Finally he nodded, seeing that Carla had no intention to move until she heard his answer, Levi finally conceded and nodded. 

"Okay mom."

"Good, now why don't you go on and get ready for bed? It's about time you little boys get some shut eye; tomorrow's a big day after all." 

Levi just nodded, "Yes, mom"

Levi saw Eren who now sitting beside their dad with a sleepy expression. Levi smiled and picked up his brother with a small tug and placed him in his arms. "Time for bed, Eren"

Eren giggled and cuddled Levi's shirt, gripping the front so that he could move closer to his big brother. "baa!" he moaned out as the child was carried to their shared room.

Levi tried to wake Eren a bit so he could brush his teeth and towel him off. Eren babbled and opened his mouth, closed it, and yawned. "Big brother... Sweep..." 

Levi smiled, "Okay Eren, let's go to sleep now." Placing Eren on the comforts of their bed, Levi tucked him in and stalked off to wash his own face and brush his teeth. After he had done just that, he slipped in beside Eren and slept, kissing Eren sweetly on his forehead, cheeks, and then his lips before he did so.

The next day came quickly and Eren was a bouncing ball of excitement. How can we say this you ask? Well, Levi woke up to loud bouncing and giggles as he saw Eren happily waiting for Levi to wake up by jumping up and down on the bed.

"Eren, calm down,"

"Yeah! School!" the small child tried to say as Levi tried to fully wake up.

Much too soon for Levi's taste, Eren was ready for school and Levi had to watch the boy dress up beside him as he too dressed for school. "Alright, Eren. Today's your first day of school. Are you excited?" 

Eren bounced up and down, smiling as he answered with a toothy grin, "Yes!" Levi groaned inwardly.

Carla came with them to school, deciding that she should drop off Eren since it was his first time. That, and she wasn't all that sure that Levi would really take Eren to preschool.

As soon as they got there, Eren was given a ton of kisses and the teacher soon took him away. Levi wanted to go with Eren but Carla stopped him.

Levi waved to Eren as he was dragged away by Carla, taking him to his own school. Giving Levi a kiss, she waved good bye and left him there. Levi waved back, but as soon as Carla was out of sight he got back out, no, the right word would be, is that he sneaked out and went back to the preschool. From there, he stayed hidden until the gates had closed and all of the children were inside.

From the shadows, he watched Eren talk to some kids; one he recognized as that Armin kid, "Oh, so he's going there as well." And soon after, he noticed Eren getting chummy with another kid. A girl to be precise, with short black hair and a bored expression on her face. She stuck by the two and it seemed like the three got along just fine. Another kid showed up, he looked smug and he seemed to be trying to impress the girl Eren was with. Levi almost jumped out and strangled the haughty kid when he literally pushed Eren aside.

To his surprise though, Eren stood up and pushed the invader with just as much force, maybe even harder. Armin ran away and Levi saw that the blond child had gotten their teacher to help him stop the now growing squabble between his brother and the haughty looking kid. Had Armin not called the teacher, he would have gotten out by now and strangled the horse-faced child.

By now, the fight was settled, there were hugs given and he swore, he would have to kill that horse-faced kid someday seeing him blush like an idiot when Eren gave him a sweet smile of forgiveness.

The day went on without any other incident. Levi stuck to the shadows till it was lunch time, and just as he was about to leave, the dark haired girl looked right at him. Levi blinked, and Eren soon came out with Armin beside him. Following the look of the girl, Levi gasped audibly. Eren had found him.

Eren ran up to him and almost knocked Levi down by the sheer force of the jump tackle he received from his brother.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing, jumping the life out of me?" He said nonchalantly, while inwardly he was screaming danger. Eren would no doubt tell their mom and he would have to face her wrath later. 

All worry was thrown aside, however, as Eren bent forward to kiss him on the lips. "Baa! Baa here! Baa! I miss Baa!" 

Levi smiled, "I missed you too Eren."

The two children soon came forward. He looked at the girl and at Armin, who gave him a sweet smile of greeting. "Baa, dis Mikasa!" Eren pointed at the girl and he nodded at her. She nodded back. The teacher soon found them, and he was asked to join in for the rest of the day.

"Eren, come on, don't eat your lunch too fast, you'll spill all your food." Eren giggled and let go of his spoon, faced him and said, "Ah!" opening his mouth wide for Levi to understand that he wanted to be fed. Giving in to the cuteness, Levi picked up his own spoon and fed Eren, eating his share whenever Eren was chewing his own food. Lunch soon ended and Levi was thrown in a corner with Eren and his friends to have a nap before their parents took them home.

Levi snuggled Eren close to him while Mikasa and Armin stayed close by. Mikasa tried to take Eren once so that he could sleep closer to them, but Levi was firm and he held unto Eren tighter, to that he received a mewl of appreciation from his little brother. Levi smirked at Mikasa and she just turned away from the sight. Armin was already fast asleep by then.

3pm rolled by quickly and soon the children were picked up by their mothers, Levi took Eren home, after all, he had already asked Carla to let him take him home just before she left Levi at his school. Carla hesitantly agreed and went off on her way.

"We're back!" Levi shouted just loud enough so that Carla could hear. "Welcome back boys, how was school?"

Eren smiled at her, and hugged her, kissing her as he said, "Baa come!" To that she just dismissed as him trying to imitate her again as he said, 'welcome back'. 

"Good to have you back as well, Eren."

Eren giggled and said again, "Come!" Carla smiled and gave Eren back to Levi. "Wash up boys, I'll get you some snack."

Levi smiled innocently as he replied with a sweet, "Yes, mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Andie~ ~ ~ ~ =^w^=


	4. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and the kids get a huge surprise, cousin Erwin comes by to celebrate it with them.

Eren smiled in delight as he woke to find the ground covered in snow. "BIG BROTHER!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Now he was old enough (okay, maybe 5 isn't too big a number) but to Eren it was and he was proud to be 5 at last.

"Big brother!" He shouted loudly once more as he ran around and searched the entire first floor for Levi. When he couldn’t find him, he ran upstairs and almost fell when he bumped face first into Levi's chest. Good thing Levi caught him, with one hand on Eren's hip, and the other hand holding his books. Levi was now 15 and he was currently preparing for the high school exam he had to take next year in order to get into the school he wanted.

"Be careful, Eren. What if I wasn't able to catch you?" Levi looked at Eren worriedly. He was honestly pissed off at his little brother, but he couldn't stay mad for long as he felt Eren cling on to him tightly and grin up at him brightly. 

"It snowed, big brother! The ground's so WHITE and so PRETTY!" Eren giggled as Levi felt the need to lift him up and carry him downstairs.

"Is that so, Eren?" Levi hauled him up to his arms and carried Eren to the window, smiling as Eren grabbed on to his neck and directed him to walk faster. Levi complied, now standing to face the snow that lay beyond the frost covered window.

“Big brother, isn’t it pweety?” Eren still had trouble saying his r’s at times, which of course, Levi found incredibly irresistible. 

“Eren, wasn’t there something you wanted to tell me?” Levi urged on, unable to wait any longer. 

“Oh! I was going to say it without you reminding me!” Eren pouted like the child he was, Levi wanted so badly to squeeze those puffy cheeks. Facing away, Eren continued to pout. Levi wondered if it was a good idea that he said what he said. He was only teasing.

“Hey, Eren?” He asked, a lace of worry evident in his tone. Suddenly, Eren faced him, smiling brightly as if he hadn't just gotten mad at Levi. Grabbing both of Levi’s cheeks with as much force as his little hands would allow, he kissed Levi’s forehead (well, maybe the bridge of his nose) and then both of his cheeks, finally leaving a sweet kiss right on Levi’s surprised, slightly open lips.

Levi tasted Eren’s lips for the very first time that day, as in really tasted, because folks, he had the chance to lick those sweet lips when it was slightly inserted so suddenly in his mouth.

“Happy Birthday, big brother Levi!” Levi swore, if that was Eren’s gift, then it was the best gift ever.

Pulling away, Eren gave another huge, dazzling smile as he raised his arms and said, “Also, Merry Christmas!”

Levi smiled warmly and sincerely at Eren. “Merry Christmas, Eren. My cute little chibi.” Behind them, unbeknownst to the two, their parents were taking pictures, at least two per second.

After breakfast, the two remained in the living room, drinking their hot chocolates as they patiently waited for their parents to settle down so that they could begin opening their many presents. Levi had a lot, from friends from school and many more acquaintances he'd gained along the way. Eren had just as many, most of them unnamed; those that were named came from friends from school and other relatives. Both Carla and Grisha didn’t mind the unnamed presents though, they knew it all came from one person, once they saw him put one under the tree. And so their suspicions were confirmed. Carla and Grisha were so tempted to take a snapshot, but decided to just leave the decision of telling to him. Honestly, Levi’s too cute for words, they both thought.

A sudden knock interrupted both children’s chattering, Carla rushed to the door as quick as a fox and smiled her brightest as she saw their visitor. “I’m so glad you could join us!” A rather husky voice could be heard, not too deep, but not at all a child’s. Grisha smiled, standing up. He made both children stand as well.

“Children, meet your cousin, Erwin Smith. He’s about Levi’s age, isn’t that right?” A blonde boy nodded, smiling brightly at them.

“Good morning, Levi, Eren.” Levi nodded slightly whilst Eren smiled brightly, no maybe even brighter, in return. ‘Were they competing with smiles?’ Levi thought.

Erwin soon sat down with the family, acting all mature and adult-like. Levi didn’t care though; all his attention was directed at Eren’s adorable fidgeting as he waited for the time he could open the presents. Erwin stood as he heard their doorbell, accompanied by Carla and then followed by Grisha. Both children wondered what could be the matter until a huge sack was hauled inside, Grisha doing the dragging, but Erwin helping by pushing.

“They're from my parents, to thank you and your family for having me over for Christmas, it would appear. Well, I expected that they’d send my gifts for all of you, but I didn’t expect that they would send over their gifts for the family as well.” Erwin smiled shyly, while Levi stared blankly at him wondering if it was a real shy smile or not. His thoughts were interrupted when Eren immediately stood up and rushed to the sack of gifts. Levi wanted to punch Erwin all of a sudden.

“Wow! So many gifts! Do Eren get some??” He asked with wide-eyed wonder as he looked up adoringly at Erwin as if the guy was some sort of secret Santa. Levi couldn’t help but curse under his breath at the sight. It took all of his strength not to drag Eren away from the annoying blonde.

“Some of them are yours Eren, I’m sure of that.” Erwin smiled and Eren smiled his brightest smile back.

“How about big brother?” he asked. Erwin chuckled at that.

“Of course he has some here as well.” Eren smiled brighter, if that was even possible. And before he could ask further, Erwin spoke, “And of course, some presents for your mommy and daddy.” Erwin placated. He hoped it was the right thing to say, because that sure as heck embarrassed him to say that, if the rather obvious blush wasn’t a dead giveaway, then by Jove Levi was probably Elvis.

“Well then, why don’t I get you something to drink as well, Erwin, would you like some hot chocolate?”

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Jaeger.” He replied politely, more at ease now that he was back to being polite again.

Erwin sat down next to Levi as he set the presents under the Christmas tree properly. Eren was gaping at the huge pile while Levi sat cross-legged on the sofa. “Levi, right? So, you must be studying for High School entrance exams now, right? Which high school are you going to go to?”

Levi ignored the guy in favor of watching Eren, lest he tripped and hurt himself, what with all the fussing he’s doing. He’s bound to trip and fall, and Levi was making sure he’d be there to catch him when he does. Sensing the cold shoulder he was getting, Erwin chuckled and followed Levi’s line of sight, smirking as he saw the receiving end of it.

Standing up, he decided to take Levi’s attention in to his own hands, literally. Getting closer to Eren, Levi didn’t even notice the advance until Erwin had lifted Eren into his arms and started playing with the boy by making faces and making HIS EREN laugh.

That bastard was going to die.

Erwin felt the harsh glare and smiled in Levi’s direction, “Finally got your attention, huh? You’ve got quite the complex here, Levi.” Levi scoffed, taking Eren away from him.

“What’s it to you?” He countered. He wasn’t normally like this, but Erwin had the uncanny ability to unwind him, and apparently, the guy had found his Achilles heel.

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on becoming your enemy, I just wanted to talk and be friend is all. We’re the same age, after all. It would help to get to know each other, don’t you think?” Levi thought about it for a while and amidst his pondering Carla came with Erwin’s drink and they all sat down again. Once everyone was settled and each of them had their cookie (Eren had had... five by now), Carla suggested the opening of presents, which of course made Eren jump glee. Eren was the first to open one. He, of course, chose the brightest one, the one signed with Levi's name on it. Eren wasted no time in opening it. He immediately hugged Levi as soon as he saw the gift. They were mittens and some earmuffs. He had always whined about the cold, and now that he’d gotten these he wouldn't feel so cold anymore!

“Thank you! I Love you, big brother!” He shouted as he tried them on. Levi chose next. Of course he chose the one from Eren. Levi smiled in unbelievably wide as he saw what was inside, an adorable pillow with an embroidered: 'Love Eren' on it. Eren’s name was sewn clumsily, and he was sure Eren had helped there.

“Do you like it that much, Levi? Eren helped making that you know. He absolutely insisted he at least sew his name by himself.” Levi smiled. Carla would never leave Eren alone with something like that, so he was sure she guided his hands all the way. Rather, he wanted to think that, because Levi would never forgive Carla if she did leave Eren with a pointy needle.

Erwin chuckled at the sight, which of course was rewarded by a glare from the raven-head.

Eren liked all of his gifts, but as he opened each one, he made sure that the earmuffs and mittens were on the entire time. Levi couldn’t help the butterflies that kept flying around in his stomach as he watched Eren happily open presents, hugging his pillow tightly.

Erwin opened his gifts from his parents, and the ones from Carla and Grisha. Levi’s other presents were soon opened by Eren, Levi having no energy to open any more presents, Levi left the ones he was too tired to open with the hands of the eager Eren who was only too happy to open them for his dear brother. Levi knew how much Eren loved opening presents, after all.

The day came to an end with Erwin staying over and sleeping in Levi’s bed alone, as Levi moved to share beds with Eren. Erwin tried to take a picture of Levi hugging Eren possessively, and he would have succeeded if only Levi didn’t confiscate his camera saying it was bad luck taking pictures of someone who was about to go to sleep. Erwin left it at that and soon dozed off at the sight of Levi cuddling Eren’s small frame with the pillow he got from Eren beside him and Eren still wearing his mittens (the earmuffs had to go much to Eren’s dismay.)

A soft 'Merry Christmas' could be heard from the two as Erwin dozed off, being too full to keep his eyes open from the very Merry Christmas Dinner. They had sung songs and now he was too tired; he couldn’t even distinguish up from down, but he was sure of how both Levi and little Eren shared another kiss on the lips before they finally settled in with Merry Christmas and I love you whispers. Erwin felt a little jealous, but he ignored the feeling; he was too sleepy to really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by sweet Andie~


	5. Acting Like Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to do some shopping, leaving his books open and marked to study later. When Eren wakes up to find his brother long gone he discovers with glee how shiny the books looked and how smart he would look like if his big brother finds him studying for him. Seriously, Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's 5years old and Levi is still studying for high school exams, it's January right after New Year where everything is as quiet and peaceful as can be...

"I get it mom," Levi left his books open and marked them accordingly, honestly he wanted to continue studying but his mom needed help with the groceries. She was busy doing the laundry and he was the only one available to do the shopping. 

The living room was the perfect place to study, and just when he was getting comfortable...

"Are you sure you listed everything I told you?" Carla shouted from outside as he picked up his last sweater and grunted. January was still as cold as hell.

"I'm going now mom" 

"Don't forget anything!" 

Levi gruffly waved it off, he never forgot anything. 

As soon as Levi got out, Eren woke up from his nap. Struggling out of the heavy covers he was buried in, Eren groggily rubbed his eyes. They were playing earlier, as he remembered, and when he got tired he fell asleep. "Big brother..?" he mumbled out, realising that his big brother was nowhere in sight.

Walking to the kitchen, he nibbled on his lower lip as he found the place empty, backyard his mother was doing laundry. Climbing the stairs to the 2nd floor he grumbled at having seen no one in sight.

"big brother?" he mumbled out again, tears forming in his eyes now. He was about to wail out loud when his eyes caught something as he was going down the stairs.

Eyes shining, he ran down, almost tripping, but luckily didn't else all hell may have broken lose as soon as Levi got home. Anyways, he was able to get down safely and was greeted by Levi's open books. 

Eren smiled in a wide manner as he saw his opportunity. He had always asked Levi to lend him one of his books, but was always refused, even though he did the puppy dog pout. But now, with the books open like this, it was a golden opportunity!

"I'll be like big brother! I'll study for him and he'll have more time to play with me if I study half the time for him! It's a brilliant plan!" Eren grinned his toothy smile, and sat down in front of the desk. He reached up, pouting as he realised the desk was too high to reach when sitting down. 

"mngh..." 

Standing up, Eren giggled, picking up a book he chose because it looked tough, what with no pictures and all.

Taking it off the table, he grumbled at how heavy it was and threw it to the ground, he smiled at what he thought was an accomplishment and let his hands roam around the pages, turning it and flipping it without a care. A focused expression could be seen on his face as he tried to make out what he was 'reading'.

Staring hard at the piece of paper, he turned the page again in hopes that he might understand the next page. Eren grumbled, seeing that he was going nowhere he stood up and exercised. Raising his arms high up and stretching, doing his jumping-jacks as he stood straight. 

"Mommy said we have to exercise the body to exercise the brain!" He shouted with his tiny voice, "Heave-ho!" smiling, he stopped about a minute or so of doing jumping jacks. 

"Back to work!" He sat down and started to stare at the book again, after a while of staring, his head nodded a bit as his eyes closed all of a sudden. Realizing that he had closed his eyes, Eren sat straight and tried again. Another minute passed and his head bobbed once more, this time, he didn't catch himself and had totally fell on top of the opened book. 

His mouth wide open as he rested his head on top of the open book like a pillow. Mumbling out a soft, "for big brother" he started dreaming about studying hard and learning and understanding the book. Smiling he giggled out loud. Unbeknownst the little one, Levi had been watching the entire time. The list was short and in no time at all he got home only to find his brother struggling with the book as he threw it on the floor. Just as he was about to reprimand his brother, he stopped in his tracks seeing how Eren was staring hard at his books, almost as if he was trying to imitate him, 'how cute!' Clutching his mouth, he cried non-existent tears at how adorable his brother was for looking up to him to the point that he was imitating him. 

Levi continued to watch and he was honestly overflowing with glee at how adorable his brother was being. What with the exercising and such, Levi had to pinch himself not to jump out and hug him. When Eren finally stopped exercising, he started bobbing his head in a sleepy manner, and he giggled at that. He could really relate to that. But the fact that Eren didn't understand anything he was reading and yet he was still sleepy. Now that is priceless. 

Smiling at how Eren had finally fallen asleep, Levi got out from the shadows and approached Eren, letting down the bag of groceries, he carried Eren to lie on the sofa and covered him with the blankets that were lying around after being left by the brunette. 

"sleep tight Eren, I'll study hard for you instead." Kissing Eren's forehead, and then his nose. He backed away, but sensing that something was missing, he gave up and just kissed Eren's lips sweetly. He smiled, feeling satisfied. 

"Alright! Back to work!" He said, imitating what Eren had said earlier. "For my cute Eren." 

Carla had smiled, seeing the grocery bags neatly placed on the kitchen table top for her to sort out and finally seeing the two behaving so nicely. Eren sleeping, while Levi was studying, she just couldn't help the peaceful happiness she felt at the moment that she decided that she'll bake her sons their favorite apple pie.


	6. Levi finds out he hates High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knew High School was going to be tough, he heard about it from all of the other folks. What he didn't know was that he was REALLY going to hate it. What with finding out your cousin is actually super smart AND super popular. It’s that, and being his classmate sucks, big time.

It’s finally that time of the year. Levi sighed, holding the white envelope in his hand as he stared at the entrance, rather, glared at it.

“Levi! Stop with the sour face! You got into the high school you’ve been studying for right?! SO why the sour face!?” Hanji, as he just found out, had an unatural bright outlook. And, just as she said, unfortunately for Levi he did pass. 

Only to find out two fucked up facts. First, he was a bright child and therefore he was in Class 1, which meant being classmates with Hanji who was also a bright child. No surprise there. Why didn’t he take it down a notch? 

Secondly, there was one other person he wished he didn’t have to see ever again and yet had the misfortune of having his wish backfire ended him up with this seriously fucked up fact. There was this particular blonde, who was super smart and super popular, fucking Erwin.

“I really want to go home.”

Hanji laughed, “Oh come on spoil sport!” Levi groaned, he wanted to graduate already.

As soon as Levi and Hanji got to the classroom, the teacher assigned to their room followed, letting his eyes look around, he suddenly wished he didn’t when he saw a particular blond see him look at his direction and did the most human thing a human should do, wave in greeting. To which, Levi replied by ignoring him. Smooth. 

The whole morning class was spent ignoring Erwin. He slept throughout breaks and only looked at the teacher during classes. It was a good day of pretending Erwin didn’t exist. But come lunch and having Hanji make him stay so she could get them their lunch, he could do nothing about the sudden tap on his shoulder as he feigned sleep.

Looking behind him, he groaned inwardly. Erwin.

Maybe, Levi thought, if he closed his eyes and pretend he fell asleep, Erwin would leave.

“Hey, Levi, you remember me right? Your cousin, Erwin.” He said nonchalantly, as if I hadn’t spent the whole morning ignoring his very existence. 

Well, there’s nothing he can do now.

“Ah, yes. My cousin. Hi.” He should get the message with this. 

“Yeah, glad you remember.” Pulling up a seat, Erwin sat at Levi’s side as if the guy wanted to initiate a conversation with him.

A few girls happened to pass by at this instance, and while other giggled, two of them called out Erwin and waved. To which the blonde idiot waved back. Please, get lost and join the stupid girls.

His prayer was left unheard.

“So, Levi, how’s Eren?” he asked casually. Ah, yes, Levi knew that was coming.

“Fine.” He said simply.

“Oh? I hear he’s quite a handful.” Levi’s eye twitched.

“Not at all.” His mom was talking with the guy again. Why does he even stay in touch?!

“Well, I would like to visit again soon, I found something Eren might like.” 

“Don’t bother.” He said simply, trying to end the conversation. 

“Don’t be like that Levi. You might not like me that much, but I like Eren, and as far as I know, he likes me too.”

Levi scowled.

“And what do you think you have the right to assume something like that?” 

Erwin simply shrugged.

“I can tell these things you know. Eren likes me. Eren likes a lot of people. He’s quite the sociable little kid you know, unlike some older brother I know of.”

“Oh, and pray tell why are we having this conversation?” Levi asked, already growing pissed. 

“I just think that you should really open up to other people more. You know, don’t just be with Eren all the time.” He said, his eyes showing off that dangerous glint he just knew meant that the old fart was scheming something.

“Also, you know, who knows, after a few years, when Eren’s all grown up. He might even forget about you and move on to his similarly aged friends. He’d forget all about how you always took care of him, and maybe he might even think of how gross you were for being so close with a kid, when you could have hang out with friends your age.”

No, he did not just hear that.

Levi had a dangerous train of thought and he was so close to strangling the blonde man when he heard a sudden ‘thump’ and a scream. 

“No bullying of my big brother you --”

Levi blinked, “Eren?” he said, as he saw the small brunette glare at Erwin, to the best of his abilities, which actually just looked like he was pouting cutely. 

Eren immediately ran towards Levi as soon as he heard his name called, holding unto his hand, Eren continued to glare at Erwin. 

“You meanie! How dare you make big brother cry?”

Cry?

Touching his eyes with his other hand, he noticed that yes, there were tears. When had that come? He remember being inexplicably angry, so, why..? Oh, he heard about this. Some people shed tears and cry when they get extremely angry, he never knew he was one of those people. 

Levi never got angry before, so this was really new to him. 

Looking at Erwin, Levi could see how shocked he was that Eren was hating him now. Just when he had been talking about how Eren liked him, ha, serves him right.

“Eren, why are you here?” Levi soon asked as he crouched down so he was now eye level with his little brother.

“Mom said you forgot lunch! So I volunteered!” Oh, he brought me lunch. What?! ALONE!?

“Wait, are you alone, Eren?” Eren smirked, “no way! Mikasa and Armin came with me! They said they wanted to help too!” Oh yea, daycare was out because the head there was sick, so mom volunteered to help Mikasa and Armin’s parents out by taking the two of them in earlier. Looking at the door, he found Hanji and the two children with her. Hanji. Did she know?

“So, this was your very first errand, Eren.” Eren visibly blushed in a proud manner as he beamed, “Yes!” he said finally still huffing about.

“That’s really amazing Eren. You did so well finding us here.” He cooed, Eren nodded still smiling, “Ah, but Armin and Mikasa helped too!” 

Mikasa looked like she was kinda happy, what with her burrowing her face to hide a possible blush and Armin looked proud as well. He was clinging to Hanji and smiled brightly too.

“That’s great of you kids, amazing, well done.” Levi continued to say, ruffling each of their heads.

“We, gots to go now… Mom said to be back as soon as we gave you and big sister Hanji your lunches” Eren said, a bit low-pitched this time.

“I see, can you get home alright?” Even though Levi shouldn’t be worried, he felt incredibly distressed. What if something happens on their way home?

Hanji just smiled, “Don’t worry Levi, they’ll be fine.” She said knowingly, so much so that Levi couldn’t help but agree.

“Alright, but be careful, okay?” Levi said, letting go of Eren after two more kisses on each cheek and a tight hug. 

Hanji did the same to the other children and now all five, no, six—found themselves at the school gate.

“What are you doing here, Erwin?” He asked scornfully, Erwin just ignored him in favor of crouching down to see Eren eye to eye.

“Eren,” he called out, “Say,” Eren now looked at him. “Sorry about making your big brother cry. I won’t do it again, just, forgive me, okay?” Eren looked like he was really thinking about it. 

After a while, he nodded, “Ok! Just no more bullying!” He declared proudly, pointing at Erwin. To which Erwin nodded, “I understand. No more bullying” Eren smiled and hugged Erwin.

Levi punched a wall.

“Okay then! Be good now.” He said, mimicking their mother.

“Bye bye big brother!” Eren said, waving. Levi waved back.

Eren stopped walking though, and looked at Levi, stared at him actually. After a few minutes of just staring, Eren suddenly broke into a run and hugged Levi actually, jump hugged him, Levi had to catch his lil brother before he fell.

“Take care big brother, see you later!” Kissing Levi’s cheeks, two on each, like how Levi did with him earlier and then giving him a tight hug, Eren crawled out of Levi’s hold and waved good bye again. 

Soon he, and his two friends were out of sight. Leaving a smiling Levi behind. 

The rest of the day went splendidly well after that. He still tried to ignore Erwin, but he was more civil now when the guy would try to talk with him. 

Then, as soon as he got back home, he was tackled into another fierce hug and a flurry of kisses and ‘welcome backs’ welcomed him home. 

Eren is such a bundle of joy, he thought. 

Saying out loud, “don’t ever forget me, okay Eren?” to which Eren replied with a giggling yes and another kiss, this time on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly late post, and I think I kinda made this one a bit suck-ish... Sorry guys! I am not expecting you to forgive me, but please do! I am sorry!! And, thank you so much for waiting so patiently!! I love you all!! <3


	7. Eren's first fight with Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eren and Armin winds up arguing to the extent that they don't talk to each other for the whole afternoon. Mikasa intervenes, and Levi sees it.

“Eren.” 

Further silence. 

“Eren.” 

Mikasa tried calling to him again. It wasn’t fair. Why was Mikasa lecturing him only when Armin was just at fault as well. 

“Eren.” 

He groaned, “What Mikasa?” He pouted, okay so maybe this was something to be cautious of being an grade-schooler though gave you a limited pass of being childish. So this should be alright. 

“Armin says he’s sorry.” Mikasa said point blank. Well that was surprising. “What!? BUT I WAS GOING TO SAY SORRY FIRST!” He found himself shouting, it really wasn’t fair. 

“Well, you could both say sorry at the same time.” She said straight faced, looking down at him from his crouched position. She fixed her red scarf slightly, as if she was nervous. Ha! Quit dreaming Eren. 

“I don’t want that.” Eren finally says in a defeated manner, he felt like such a jerk now.

Eren continued to pout, seeing this, Mikasa crouched down as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Eren…” she tried again, this time gentler. 

However, unknown to the two, Levi had arrived some time ago. He was about to go and get Eren when he saw the little blonde kid sniffling. “Hey kid. Why are you crying?”  
Little Armin looked up, his eyes red and puffy. “It’s nothing.” He replies with another sniffle. Levi is not convinced. 

“Okay kid, talk to me. I’ll listen. Why are you sniveling?” Levi sat down next to Armin and rubbed his back, “Why are you out here by yourself? Where’s Eren?” 

“E-Eren… Is… Inside…” he managed to get out from all of his sniffling. Levi was tempted to move farther away, worried that the snot might reach him. 

“Okay, then, why aren’t you?” Armin finally cried out loud, “b-because I shouted at him! I-I was n-nagging him and he got mad at me and-and-and then I got mad at him and then we-we! WAAAAH!” Levi cringed at the sudden outburst, oh, so that’s the reason. Heck, I would cry if ever Eren got incredibly mad at me too. Ah, wait, I wouldn’t really cry, would I?

“Dillemma…” he suddenly blurted out, making Armin look at him confused. “Sorry, I didn’t get that?” Armin said, finally calming down after the sudden outburst, for which Levi was glad about. “Nothing, I see you’ve calmed down kid.” He said, patting Armin’s back comfortingly. Armin nodded.

“Armin, let me tell you a secret. You see, Eren never bears a grudge for those he considers his friend.” Tsk, I should know. He even forgave that horse-faced kid. 

“So, what I’m saying—“ He was cut short once he noticed a rather bright smile from the blondie, “I see! You’re right big brother! If I say sorry first, he’ll forgive me, isn’t that right?!” He said, practically beaming now. Levi could only nod at the sudden change. 

Before he could even reply, or get over the shock, Armin was already running to get inside. Levi sighed, that kid was bright and sharp. “Shit, and he’s just seven. Well, he is Hanji’s relative. What should I have expected?”

Standing up, he brushed the dirt from his pants and grimaced, the sand was all over his shoes now. Great.

Meanwhile, Armin was stopped from going inside their playroom, where Eren was, telling him that she’ll appease Eren first before she lets him get near. Armin could only nod, knowing she was right, who knows what an unstable Eren might do if he suddenly faced him with a surprise apology.

Listening in, Armin could only nod at how right he’s been, hearing Eren scream from outside made him tremble a bit and he wasn’t sure what he would have done if he was at the receiving end of that one. It was incredibly loud and angry, (probably at himself) more than what he heard when they were arguing.

Armin was about to go in now, when Levi showed up. “Big brother?” Levi looked up at him and then at the door in front of him, “Oh, is that where Eren is?” Peeking inside, he stopped in his tracks. 

Mikasa was hugging Eren, calming him down as he started bawling. Levi felt his eye twitch and he growled lowly. Armin could only cower when he saw the expression.

“B-big brother?” He tried calling out, but the intensity of Levi’s glare towards the two occupants of the room made Armin shrink.

Mikasa was stroking Eren’s hair now, as if Eren was hers. What the hell!?

Wait, LEVI! Why are you even angry!? You should be happy that your brother has friends asides from family who cares about him as much as real family did. 

Mikasa was there for him, and so Levi wouldn’t need to worry about Eren so much. But then, then why was he so mad!? That girl…

Glaring at her intensely, he noticed how she tensed and looked in his direction. Mikasa saw him, and dare he say it, she glared back! “Fuck.” He mumbled lowly, opening the door and slamming it to the wall loudly, startling Eren. 

“H-huh!?” Eren stood and looked at their visitor, instead of happily greeting him, he ran crying to him. Hugging his waist, he cried loudly like Armin. “B-Big brother! I was a bad bad boy! I gots mad at Armin and we fought and then, I made him cry!!!” He bawled out, “T-then! He said sorry! But I haven’t been able to say sorry yet! And, I bet he’s mad at me! He must be sooooo mad at me!” He continued to cry. 

Levi could only soften his eyes as he caressed Eren’s hair and rubbed his back comfortingly. “Eren, it’s okay,” he crouched down and leveled his eyes with Eren’s. “You should say sorry then, I’m sure he’s not mad. Look, he’s waiting for you, isn’t he?” Levi gestured towards Armin’s shaking figure, probably about to cry as well.

Eren sniffed, rubbing his snot on his hand before running towards Armin and hugging him, shouting out, “I’m SORRY !” multiple times, to which Armin replied with an “I’m Sorry too!” 

Levi could only smile at the sight, perfectly content with ignoring the other occupant of the room, a certain raven-haired girl. 

Mikasa was not content though and so coughed lightly. “I’m glad you two made up, now I’m going home.” She said monotonously, Eren and Armin looked at each other and then ran to hug Mikasa.

“We’re sorry for making you worry Mikasa!” They both said, Levi could only roll his eyes. Still, he was a bit thankful for her—and then she kissed both Armin and Eren. WHAT THE FUCK!? ON THE LIPS!?

He tensed as she passed him with a slight smirk, Eren and Armin soon ran to hug him too. Saying, “We’re sorry!” but he couldn’t hear a thing, the shock was too intense and he kind of missed how Eren and Armin both kissed him on either side of his cheeks, saying a quaint ‘thank you’ along with the kiss.

“Awww, isn’t that adorable?!” He heard Hanji’s voice as she cooed and approached them.

“Get lost four-eyes” Levi picked up Eren and carried him, leaving Hanji to do the same with Armin.

“Did something good happen Armin?” Hanji asked sweetly, Armin shook his head, “Everything was bad at first, then big brother made it all better!” Hanji smirked, “Oh, is that so?? Big brother, you say??” She smirked again, “Why, I thank thee big brother!”

Levi only tsk-ed and passed Hanji without so much as a glance. Hanji ran after him, laughing lightly.

“Big brother, thank you…” Eren said once more, this time kissing him on the lips lightly. Levi blinked, and then smiled at Eren. “You’re welcome baby brother.” He smiled, Eren smiled as well. Hanji could only watch as Armin tried to pull her away, saying that she want’s to go home soon. But Hanji knew better, and seriously sworn that this kid will grow up as a magnificent tactician.

“See you tomorrow Levi!!!” Hanji shouted as Armin pulled to the opposite direction.

Levi grunted, happy to reply now having the fog lifted from him as Eren continued to snuggle to his chest happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! I've been so ... Lazy. Haha, well, since I was told to update soon, I woke up from my laziness and decided to write this! <3 Thanks for waiting and as usual, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE SEEING YOUR COMMENTS EVERY CHAPTER so please~ Go ahead and comment, it fills my heart with joy! <3


	8. Eren doesn’t like being left out (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here’s the update to all of my favorite people out there who’s been waiting for a long time to finally read this! I’m sorry it took a while but here you go! Thanks for waiting I loves chu all for waiting and reading this! 
> 
> I promise to get all hot and steamy soon, but right now, let’s just enjoy little Eren and Levi. Currently Levi’s in his second year of high school so he’s 17, and Eren’s 7. It looks like the ride is gonna be long still… But, yea~ Enjoy!

The sound of ripping could be heard as the darkness embraced the dark deed now done. Tiny footsteps were then heard as the child tried to hide his work. He felt bad, and ashamed but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret. No, he didn’t regret it, but he did feel guilty. The rushed steps of hiding his work showed that.

Soon a door closing and footsteps receding were heard as the child tried to scurry away from the scene of the crime. He didn’t want to pretend that it didn’t happen, but he was afraid what would be said if his most cherished person found out what he did.

Soon enough larger sounding footsteps were heard and Eren looked up to see his big brother coming home from his club activities. He started going to club once he got into high school. Eren didn’t like that fact because it made his big brother away from home longer. 

When he confronted his big brother about club activities one time, he was only given a slight smile and the explanation that, he was doing it for him. Eren looked at his big brother in a questioning glance that day. Because honestly, Eren would rather have his big brother home than be at school doing club activities. So he never really got why his big brother said it was for him.

He tried asking again, but he never got a reply after that day.

Eren went and hugged Levi as usual, and Levi smiled upon receiving the welcoming embrace. 

“Mom, I’m home.” Levi said into the house as he removed his shoes and tucked them neatly to the side. Entering the living room, he was met with a flurry of movements as both Carla and Grisha passed him.

There were tons of bustling and a bundle of angry cries as the boys followed their parents run around with their eyes. 

“Eren, what is mom and dad doing?” Levi asked as he watched Carla throw a piece of clothing right at Grisha’s face. “Hmn, I think they’re late.” 

“Oh, Levi! Welcome home!” Carla suddenly offered, stopping a bit in front of him to explain. “Your dad and I are going on a sudden overnight class reunion. We weren’t really going to go but your father here forgot that he promised to do a little talk. He’s receiving an award you know. Apparently it’s a grand award among his colleagues. Anyways, do you think we can leave you two alone? I can call for a babysitter if you want.” Carla worriedly asked as she heard a sudden boiling in the kitchen and ran across the room to get to it before anything spilled over.

“Yeah, I think I can take care of Eren by myself.” Levi answered as soon as she got back.

Carla seemed to have been pacified, but it was hard to tell seeing as she soon dashed over to her husband to help him with his outfit. 

Levi and Eren just continued to watch their parents. 

“Are you sure? Maybe I should at least—“

“Mom, I’m sixteen and I’m sure that I can handle Eren. Just go and enjoy yourselves. We’ll be fine.”

Carla sighed, “I’m sorry we suddenly have to go like this, and I’m really glad you understand us but thinking that you’re actually just letting us go like this is kind of breaking my heart too. Depend on us a bit more, okay?”

Levi felt the need to scoff; he can take care of himself fine. But, Carla just looked so sincere that he had to relent. “Okay mom. Next time. But I’m telling you, I can handle this, so just enjoy your trip, and, bring home some souvenirs.”

Eren would love those. 

Carla visibly brightened up as she heard him say the last part and nodded, “of course!” kissing both of Levi cheeks; she then kissed Eren’s cheeks in a sudden rush of emotions.

They followed their parents as they saw them fully dressed and packed. Stopping in their tracks just as Carla and Grisha were both at the door with their bags on hand. 

“Remember kids, if something—anything happens, call us. Okay? Be careful you two, don’t let strangers in.” Carla gave each of her sons a few more kisses and Grisha patted their heads. 

Levi tried not to cringe away from the kisses and affection, but it was getting harder by the minute. Who knows if they’ve washed their hands after going through all that hustle and bustle?

“Okay, see you tomorrow kids.” 

“Come on dear, we’re already late as it is. Let’s just trust them, okay Carla? Bye kids, try not to have too much fun.” Grisha grinned at them and Carla just waved goodbye before they hurriedly left to their car and drove off.

As soon as they left, Levi locked the doors and triple checked that the windows and all of the doors were locked and secured. He was going to protect Eren no matter what happens, and the first step to that is to make sure they’re secure.

Nodding to himself as he saw that they were indeed closed tight. He then turned to Eren who had been following after him the whole day. 

“So, Eren, want to have dinner now?” Eren nodded and grabbed Levi’s hand, at first Levi was confused because normally Eren only did that when they were out or when he’s feeling nervous. 

Thinking that it might not be wise to ask right now, he merely led Eren to the kitchen in silence and sat him in his usual seat to get their heated dinners, courtesy of Carla. 

“Here you go Eren,” Eren just stared at his food and made no move in touching it. 

When Levi had placed his own meal and began to eat only did Eren made a move to eat. 

Dinner was eaten in silence and soon enough Eren finished first and waited for his brother to finish his meal as well. As soon as Levi had finished, he scooped up the dishes and went to washing them. He frowned when Eren continued to stay silent.

After washing the dishes, Levi was now completely worried.

Seating Eren in the living room couch, he turned on the television and then moved Eren so that he was now sitting on his lap. Levi placed his chin gently on top of Eren’s head and he smiled as he took in the scent of Eren’s hair. 

“I see you haven’t bathed yet.” Eren wiggled and tried to get out of Levi’s embrace knowing that the older man didn’t like dirt. “Sorry… I forgot.” Levi just huffed, “It’s okay. Do you want to bathe together?” Levi offered, thinking that he probably should bathe again even though he already took one after club activities. 

“Yea, I’d like that.” Eren replied after a pause, and he jumped out of Levi’s arms as soon as the hold was loosened.

Eren then ran to the second floor bathroom and started to fill the tub with warm water. Levi followed leisurely, leaving the television open and the lights lit downstairs.

Once Levi stepped inside the bathroom, he was surprised at the amount of bubbles in the tub and sighed as he noticed Eren still squeezing the tube of bath bubbles into the tub. 

“That’s enough Eren, you’ll fill the entire room with bubble if you keep that up.” Eren stopped and gave Levi the bottle. Levi was a bit shocked, that he didn’t argue back. Something was definitely going on. 

Eren quickly stripped and slipped into the tub. Again, strange, normally he’d jump in making a big mess on the floor, which would then result in my shouting and his giggling. 

Levi then slipped in as well, and he spread his arms waiting for Eren to slip into his embrace. When Eren didn’t, Levi had enough. 

“Okay Eren. Talk. What did you do?”

Eren looked away and shuffled farther away from Levi, well as far as the tub allowed him to go. Playing with the bubbles he tried to stall and hopefully make his big brother forget he asked.

Levi was unrelenting though and pulled Eren into his embrace, swallowing the tiny body into his embrace as he hugged Eren from behind. “Did something happen Eren?” Eren mumbled a soft reply that Levi didn’t quite catch. “Eren. Speak up.” He commanded firmly tired of waiting now.

“I—well, you see… I kinda… Can we talk about this after bath? I kinda havta show it to you first…” Since Eren sat with his back to him, Levi couldn’t see what kind of expression the kid was making, but he decided not to push it and so just proceeded to washing Eren thoroughly. 

Eren whined at the rough scrubbing, saying he was doing it on purpose. Which is kind of true. Levi was pissed at having to wait, but hearing Eren whine pleadingly, he stopped with the rough treatment and scrubbed Eren’s body clean gentler.

Eren whimpered when he was done, scurrying away from Levi and toweling himself off. Levi scrubbed himself next, he actually felt a bit sad when Eren dashed away as soon as he got out of the tub and towel dried himself. Normally Eren would have stayed and watched him scrub himself. Sometimes offering to scrub his back. 

Sighing, he finished up promptly and towel dried himself. With a towel on his hip and another on his neck, he walked out of the bathroom and stepped into their room. Eren was already fully clothed and sat quietly at one corner of the room. 

Levi sighed, again perturbed at the strange way Eren was avoiding him. Levi soon discarded the towel in favor of his pajama pants. Semi clothed and still drying his hair, he called for Eren to sit on the bed. Eren did so obediently, but sat far away from him. 

Levi had to drag Eren towards him. “Now talk. What happened?”

Eren looked down and offered his hands to Levi. Still closed in a tight fist. Levi had to pry them open to know what was inside. Seeing the contents, his eyes widened and he stared at Eren. 

“Did you do this?” 

He took the pieces of the ripped picture from Eren’s hand and tried to assemble it like a puzzle on the bed. To his surprise it was a picture of when they had their summer training camp. It was sort of a group picture where everyone was in it. His teammates, Erwin, Hanji and the teachers that came along were in it. It was sort of a keepsake of his and he was shocked to see it shredded to pieces. 

“I’m sorry…” Eren had mumbled out, his head bowed in front of him as if he was trying not to look at him. “Eren…” He had nothing to say at all.

He was mad that his keepsake was torn to pieces now. He was pissed that Eren was the one who did it. But, he was also sad that Eren was now feeling sorry. Not to mention he felt guilty that Eren was bowing his head in shame. All because of one silly picture… Wait, one silly picture?

Levi was shocked that he didn’t mind the torn picture as much as he minded Eren feeling sad and sorry. Like a kicked puppy, he bowed his head in shame of his actions. 

“I’m really really sorry… Are you mad?” Finally Eren looked at him, and finally Levi was able to see those teary eyes. He couldn’t help but hug him tight in forgiveness. 

Eren whimpered until he finally cried, embracing him just as tight. “I’m sorry big brother! I just—I couldn’t help it! I was so mad! I’ve never been so mad before! But when I saw the picture and that you were happy and that uncle Erwin was there and that he was also happy! And even big sister Hanji was there! I couldn’t help it! I was so mad! You all were so happy and I was so mad at the picture because everyone was there but I wasn’t! I hated it! And so I tore it all up. So that the hurt would go away!”  
He cried and sniffled and whimpered some more. He tried to hide some more by burying his face on Levi’s neck. But of course that did nothing but tickle him lightly. 

“Eren…” Levi finally spoke up as he rubbed Eren’s back soothingly. Trying to coerce the crying child to stop the waterworks. 

“After I tore it up. I still felt hurt… And then I thought that you’d get mad if you saw the mess so I tried to hide it. I don’t want to say I didn’t really want to tear the picture, because I did. I wanted it to disappear. I didn’t want to see it anymore!” 

Eren continued still talking in a semi crying frenzy. It was hard to make out, but Levi managed. 

“I’m sorry though… For doing it without asking you first, but I knew you wouldn’t want it gone. I just… I’m sorry! I’ll take whatever punishment you have!” Levi was shocked that Eren knew that word. He must have learnt it from school.

Levi sighed, he knew Eren needed to be punished. He hugged Eren once more before prying him off, “Alright Eren, I forgive you. But as you said, you have to be punished for this. It was not right. You shouldn’t touch other people’s things let alone destroy them. You have to be severely punished for this.”

Eren whimpered once again and rubbed his face to rid of the tears and snot. “I’m ready.” He said bravely. The kid had guts, he has to give him that.

He then grabbed Eren and laid him across his lap. Pulling his pajama pants halfway off, he slapped Eren’s butt cheeks mildly, trying not to hurt him too much but hard enough to hurt for a little kid. 

Eren sniffled as expected and tried to fight off tears. He could tell, because Levi saw how Eren rubbed his face with his sleeve. 

“I’m sorry Eren, but we have to do this.” The sound of slapping was heard throughout the room, and after four more hits. Levi stopped and rubbed Eren’s reddening butt cheeks to cool them off.

“Will you be doing this again, Eren?” 

Eren whimpered and hid a cry as he answered with a faint, “No big brother”

Levi nodded, “good boy. Well, since you’ve been punished. Do you want to help your big brother finish a whole bucket of ice cream?”

Levi had just finished tucking in the cooled butt cheeks into their pants when Eren leapt off of his lap and turned to him with a bright smile on his face. His red eyes the only tell-tale sign that he had been crying.

“You have ice cream!?” Levi couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, it was amazing how kids easily adapted. 

“Yup, sure do. Wanna race to see who gets first bite? First one to the kitchen wins—“

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as Eren ran away.

“Stupid brat.” He said chuckling to himself as he followed Eren to the kitchen. The torn picture lay forgotten in the trash bin and Levi finally happy that Eren was back to his usual self. All that crying must have washed away all of the kid’s guilt or something.


	9. Eren doesn’t like being left out (Part 2)

“That’s enough, Eren. You’ll get a tummy ache if you continue that up”

Levi pulled the tub of ice cream from Eren and placed the lid on it. “You’re cut off.”

Eren grinned lopsidedly and stared longingly at the retreating Levi with the bucket of ice cream.

Looking at the clock, Levi had to sigh, it wasn’t even past 7 and they were already done for the night. Too early to sleep but too late to go out, glancing at Eren, he sighed and pulled a tissue out of its box as he went about cleaning Eren’s face. 

“You got too carried away with that ice cream brat, I think we need to wash your face now…” He sighed, lifting Eren to sit on the nearby sink, he washed Eren’s face and tried not to chuckle at Eren spluttering some incoherent words as he tried to avoid drinking water.

“Hold still, you.” He smirked, now that that was done, he went about to wiping his face and Eren just stuck a tongue at him when they were done.

“That hurt big brother.”

Levi chuckled, “Well, if you hadn’t have been moving so much, maybe you could have gotten through that without getting hurt.”

Eren huffed but had a small smile on him, so maybe he had fun as well as he had?

“Well, it’s too early to sleep, don’t you think Eren?” Eren nodded excitedly, they had this kind of talk before and he was expecting now. 

“Want to watch a movie then?” The kid visibly shined at that and nodded in haste. Giving Levi a peck, as he usually does, he then ran to the living room. Levi sighed to himself as he cleaned up the dishes.

Eren came running back to the kitchen right on time, finishing up with storing the dishes and cups away he smirked at the choice tonight.

It was, of course, another Disney movie but a classic. He led Eren back to the living room and sat him down taking the disc from him. Honestly, he was spoiling Eren too much.

“Mulan, huh?” he smirked, it was a good movie, and since it’s been a while since they last watched it. He placed the disc and sat down next to Eren, picking him up and then placing him on his lap. 

Placing his chin softly on Eren’s head, he smiled as the boy moved closer to his body naturally.

Just as they were 20 minutes into the movie, the doorbell suddenly rang. Multiple rings actually, and Levi was annoyed by the time he stood up. Whoever was at the door right now, would die tonight. 

But then. He stopped mid-step as he looked at the time. It was too dark for his friends, or Eren’s friends for that matter. Who the hell could that be?!

“Eren,” he called to the boy as gently as he could, ignoring the loud rings. 

“Big brother?” the child replied, confused as to why his big brother isn’t answering the door yet. “Eren, go to the kitchen and do what I told you before. Make sure you’re properly hidden this time, got it?” The boy blinked in surprise and a little bit in fear. He nodded though and then ran towards the kitchen as quietly as a seven year old kid can.

Giving him till the count of ten to finish hiding, he then approached the door and unlocked it, opening it slightly with still the chains on, he gasped. Fucking bastards.

“LEVI!” 

Hanji.

Opening the door, he faced them with a snarl. “What are you all doing here at this hour?” 

“Well, aren’t you letting us in first?” 

Levi looked at Hanji, and Erwin in mild disgust. “Why should I?”

Hanji laughed and Erwin gave a soft chuckle. 

“Silly! Didn’t your parents tell you? We’re here to keep you and Eren company!” 

Levi almost shut the door in their faces, almost. 

“What? Why?!” He asked again, a cold chill ran through them and Levi shivered, along with the other two still outside. “Ju-just let us in first, okay Levi? It’s cold out here” Erwin said in a shivering voice to prove his point. 

Levi sighed and let them in. “Okay, why did you two agree?”

Erwin just gave him a mildly amused smile, “What do you mean? My cousins are home alone, and I was asked to help keep you two company by your parents, how could I refuse?” Levi nodded, the man has a point, it was their parents fault. 

“Okay, you I get. But why her?”

Hanji grinned, “Well, I was just going home from the 24/7 mart and then I bumped into Erwin! We talked and I heard that he was to keep you two company so I decided to tag along for a while seeing as I had nothing else better to do at home!”

“You don’t need to keep us company. We were just about to go to bed anyways.” He said facing the two, but Hanji and Erwin was already inside and looking for Eren. 

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and growled in frustration. Great, just what he needed, more mess to clean up after.

“Eren, where are you?” Erwin asked in his calm voice, not really shouting but his voice was loud enough to call out for him.

“Oh yeah! Levi! I bought chips and some sodas, would you mind if I store the drinks in your fridge first?” Hanji was already in the kitchen and as expected, she screamed.

“Wah! Eren?!” 

Levi was already on his way to the kitchen, and when he saw them he almost laughed out loud. There in front of Hanji was a surprise Eren with a frying pan on hand, ready to strike Hanji down.

“Good job Eren.” He mildly applauded, to which Erwin just shook his head in disbelief to and Hanji just laughed along to. 

“Oh? Big sister?? And even uncle Erwin! What are you two doing here?!”

Hanji laughed, getting up and taking the pan away from Eren. “Wow, who taught you to hide like that? I didn’t even sense you!” Hanji joked as she placed the pan on the counter. 

Eren beamed, “Big brother did!” 

Erwin chuckled, “As expected.”

Levi gave Erwin the evil eye and decided that he could just let the two stay for a while, Eren didn’t seem to mind and he’s sure a heck is already used to the two to mind anymore. 

Sitting down on the sofa, he waited for Eren to do the same, and sure enough the boy was running towards his lap and sitting himself down on it. 

“What are you two doing? Either join us and watch the movie or get the fuck out.” 

Erwin tsked, “Levi, Language.” Hanji sat down on the sofa and grabbed a bag of chips opening it, to which Levi confiscated.

“Don’t worry, I already taught Eren to never copy me, right Eren?” 

“Yes big brother!” Erwin sighed, obviously displeased. “You’re becoming a bad influence on Eren, Levi.” He stated as he seated on a separate couch. Levi only huffed and snuggled closer to Eren.

“Awe, isn’t that adorable!” Hanji cooed, watching the two instead of the movie. Levi only ignored the cooing and the person in general.

The movie soon finished with Hanji and Erwin both half asleep. Levi scoffed at the two and looked at Eren who was still engrossed in watching to the end of the movie. Clapping lightly at the fireworks and then giggling a bit at the end, where the granny teased the main characters. 

He wondered for a while how much of it Eren understood truly.

“Are you tired Eren?” the boy shook his head and turned to look at their guests. 

By now the two was rousing in their half asleep daze and looked at the clock. “When will the two of you go home?” 

“That’s very inhospitable of you Levi.” Hanji declared.

Levi scoffed and Erwin merely stood, following Hanji’s lead and stretched as well. 

“Alright, will you two fuckers be staying then?”

“Language.” Erwin scolded again and Hanji merely smiled. 

“Nah, got to go back home, just really wanted to say hey and find out where you lived. Now that I know, I’m all good.”

“I see, well, I’ll walk Hanji home and then come back here Levi. Your parents asked me to sleep here, I hope you don’t mind.”

Levi shivered, that tone just demanded him he be allowed to stay, and Levi couldn’t help but agree. The guy was good at convincing, no, the proper word should be ‘commanding’.

“Whatever.” Levi couldn’t help but find himself concede. Eren merely watched the exchange and gasped.

“Wow! Uncle is staying for a sleepover?!” Erwin chuckled in reply as he heard the outburst. 

“Yup, I hope you don’t mind Eren” Eren shook his head and hid behind Levi, suddenly feeling shy around the tall man.

“You can stay…” He said demurely, somehow, Levi understood the feeling and patted Eren’s head.

Once they were out, Levi heaved a sigh, “Time for bed Eren”

“You’ll be sleeping too right?” Levi was honestly shocked at the question. That was a given, he’d always lay down next to Eren when it was time for bed, so to hear Eren ask a question like that honestly surprised him.

How much did Eren truly understand?

“I will, but I’ll have to wait up for Erwin first. He’ll be coming back to sleep here after all.” 

Eren frowned at that, somehow, Levi knew that Eren understood the true meaning of what he said. 

“Then I’ll wait up too.” Levi smiled, somehow he was reminded of how Eren was having his silent tantrum earlier, if it could be called that and he just knew Eren was being jealous again.

“Alright, then we’ll both stay up and wait for Erwin, is that alright?” Eren smiled and nodded happily.

They both went to the living room and just sat on the couch, turning the television on to some random news station, Levi placed Eren back on his lap and Eren just sat further into Levi’s body as if trying to become one with Levi.

Well isn’t that funny.

After 20 minutes passed, Eren was fast asleep and Levi was barely dozing off when he heard the familiar ring of their doorbell.

“Fucking finally.”

Levi sat Eren down on the couch lightly and smiled when he noticed how the kid didn’t even stir. 

“Well you certainly took your time.”

Erwin chuckled, “Hanji says she’ll come back some other time for her drinks.”

Levi sighed in aggravation, “fucking four eyes”

Erwin stepped inside and closed the door behind him as Levi walked back to the living room. Scooping Eren into his arms, he nodded at Erwin to follow. Going upstairs, he led Erwin to the guest room and said, “You can sleep here. You already know where the bathroom is. Do you need anything else?”

“No, you can go to sleep now Levi.” The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine. Surely it wasn’t anything to think about, but the man just gave that vibe of superiority and somehow, we all know how men can’t help but be attracted to power. Right?

“Well, good night to you two.” Levi huffed and walked to their room, ignoring Erwin’s chuckles.

“Hey Eren, let’s brush our teeth first, okay?” He quietly woke Eren and helped him brush his teeth and get ready for bed, sleepy as Eren was, Levi handled it well and as soon as Eren was tucked in.

Levi readied himself for bed and soon joined his baby brother in bed, of course not without scooping the kid in his arms and resting his nose on Eren’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes in the chapter and thank you for your continued love and support for this story! I just hope that I don't turn you off with this crappy chapter update and well yeah... I'm sorry... I'll try to do better next time and again, thank you for reading!
> 
> I love you all!


	10. Hate is a strong word

“Here you are, Levi.” Taking the papers from the guy, he huffed. 

“You sure you didn’t need help?” he asked sarcastically as he took the bundle from his ever-annoying cousin. 

Erwin chuckled in reply, “Thanks for helping out. I was at a loss on how to finish all of that without help.” 

“Just remember, you owe me one.” He took to reviewing each one, grimacing once he read the requests. 

“I really just don’t know why you agreed to being the President Erwin. This is just too much work.” Levi noted as he trashed another request for the class camping.

“Says the guy who agreed on being the VP!” Hanji yelled as she took the trashed papers and stamped a ‘reject’ on it. 

“Fuck if I knew that meant helping you guys out. Who knew secretary had less work.” Levi replied as he almost ripped the paper he was reading in half. Hanji stopped the act by retrieving the paper and stamping it with another ‘reject’. 

“Tough luck then,” Erwin replied half-heartedly as he rejected another request. 

“Awe, well just think of it this way, we get extra credits!” Hanji added in as she took Erwin’s growing stack of rejects and placed it in hers. 

Finished with reading through his half of the requests, he gave the rejected ones to Hanji and the accepted papers to Erwin.

“I particularly liked the ‘Night Trial’, kid who wrote it had at least half a brain to think it up. It’s intriguing and I’d like to try it out.” 

Erwin took the particular request and read through it, raising an eyebrow at the odd but informative request. 

“He’s really pushing for it, huh. The details in this request just screams to have it done. Well, it looks safe enough, and I can tell that it’s doable even from one glance. Here Hanji, what do you think?” He gave the request to an excited Hanji who took it eagerly.

“Oh wow! I’d definitely like to try this out! Listen to this one! The trick to scaring the next student to walk your way is to make small noises that’s barely audible but loud enough to be heard in the dark quiet.” Hanji laughed out loud after reading that and Levi couldn’t help but smirk as she fell out of her chair. 

Erwin continued to stare at his helpers and nodded, “Yes, well it is a good plan. We’ll be using that then, hopefully it’ll get a good feedback.” He then took to helping out his laughing friend up and helped seat her. 

Erwin then sat on his own chair and stamped ‘accept’ on the retrieved paper. 

Work was completed half an hour later and by then Levi was in a grumpy mood, almost opting to hit Hanji when she placed her elbow on his shoulder. 

It was way past 4 when they finally packed up and headed home. Though Levi was dead tired, he decided to put up with Hanji and Erwin a bit longer as they walked Hanji home and Erwin walked him home. Though he adamantly refused, as in he almost punched him just to make him stop following, he still followed saying it was his way of saying thanks.

Fuck him. Well, that’s the last time he helped.

“Okay, we’re here. Now get lost.” Levi huffed as he stood outside their house. He really didn’t want to invite Erwin in. 

Erwin laughed and looked to the side to see Eren peeking out from the window. “Come on Levi, since we’re here why not invite me in? At least for a glass of water?”

Levi kicked him when he tried walking inside, however to his great sadness he missed because the bastard side stepped. “No fucking way Erwin, you know what happens when my mom sees you! Sorry to break it to you but I’d like to have an Erwin-free dinner tonight.” Clicking his tongue once he heard the door of his house open, thinking that it was Carla he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Eren.

“Oh Eren,” Levi said, his eyes instantly melting as he saw Eren close the door behind him and then immediately ran up to him. Levi rewarded Eren’s eagerness by scooping him up and hugging him. The boy, though he was growing fast, still fit in his arms as he carried him.

“What are you doing here uncle?” Eren asked with a straight voice, which was odd because Eren always greeted him with a slight jingle in his voice.

“Hey there Eren, just making sure Levi gets home alright” Erwin smiled at Eren and proceeded to ruffle his hair when Eren brushed the hand away with a straight face. 

Levi blinked and stared at Eren as he continued to sulk, he was kind of sulking right? What else would explain the sudden brush off? Whatever it is, Levi kind of figured Eren was not in the mood.

“You should go Erwin.” Levi said as he hugged Eren close as if to comfort him somewhat. 

Eren only stared at Erwin, as if sizing the man up. “Uncle, don’t you have a girlfriend?” 

Erwin laughed at the question and Levi found himself scowling. Is he laughing at Eren right now?! What the fuck? That was a reasonable question for a kid to ask, why the fuck would he laugh about that?!

“Get a life Erwin.” He replied when the man didn’t stop laughing, stomping away to their house, he left Erwin there without so much as another word and closed the door behind him. Locking it up for good measure.

“Mom, I’m home. Is dad home?” He asked as he placed Eren down and took off his shoes.

“Mom isn’t home big brother. She went shopping…” Eren trailed off, looking at the side as he took his own shoes off.

“Oh, is that so? Well, I’m home Eren.” He said, kissing the tip of Eren’s nose. Eren smiled as he rubbed his nose and hugged his brother. 

“Welcome home! I was getting tired of waiting for you big brother!” 

“Sorry, I had to stay after school again to help out Erwin and Hanji with the class field trip.”

Eren frowned as he mentioned it again. Oops. Levi backtracked as he tried to hug Eren again.

Eren limped as he let his brother hug him, “I don’t want you to go to that class field trip… Can’t you stay?” Eren asked, hugging his brother back and just clinging to him. Levi stood, finished with taking his shoes off, and walked Eren back to the living room where he can sit comfortably on the couch and hug Eren closer to him. 

“I’m sorry, but don’t worry, I’ll be home the next day. I’ll even bring back souvenirs.” 

When he looked back at Eren his heart almost shattered at the sight. Eren looked like he was about to cry, and he just wanted to drop the stupid class field trip and feign sickness. If only his parents would let him…

“Will Uncle Erwin be there?”

“Yes…?” Levi replied, wondering what Erwin had to do with all this.

“I hate him! Why does he get to go but I don’t!?” Eren suddenly exclaimed thrashing about as he whined trying to get his point across via fists. 

Looking away, he sighed, it was breaking his little heart seeing Eren like this. “I’m sorry, Eren please don’t be mad. I’ll promise to be back soon.” He whimpered in reply, hoping that Eren could stop crying because his heart was really going to break at this rate.

“Promise me to keep your guard up then! You shouldn’t let Uncle Erwin near you too much, okay? He looks very dangerous! Big brother! Did you know? When he looks at you, it’s like, he’s like! You know! He’s scary! I don’t like him! I HATE him big brother!” Eren whined and whimpered as he clung to Levi with his tiny fists. 

Levi kissed the top of Eren’s head as he tried to calm him down. Luckily, that did the trick and Eren looked up at him with teary eyes. “I’m sorry big brother… Are you mad?” He suddenly asked, as if he understood that he was in the wrong for asking something like that. 

Again, how much did this kid understand?!

“I’m not mad Eren, don’t worry. Far from it.” He said, hugging the small child closer, though, Eren could hardly be called a child anymore.

“I’ll miss you, but be safe out there, okay? Oh and, bring lots and lots of souvenirs!” He smiled up, rubbing away at his eyes to rid of the tears from his face with his sleeves.

Smiling at Eren, he ruffled his hair and placed him on the sofa when he heard the shuffling of keys opening their front door.

“I’m home! Eren! Levi! Look who I brought with me!”

Levi had a bad feeling.

“Big brother…” Eren hid behind him and it looks like Eren felt it too.

“Hi again!” 

Erwin. That bastard. 

Hate is a strong word. But it felt so right at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter's okay, and well thanks for putting up with me! I love you all! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated~  
> Kudos are also appreciated~  
> Bookmarks are also very much appreciated~ 
> 
> Pretty much everything is appreciated :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh yea, if you've got some suggestions or something to tell me personally you can kik me! My kik is: yaoi_nyan and my skype is mihori_0624 :D I don't know how much of a good/bad idea giving my kik & skype is, but here goes nothing! :D


	11. Promises to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great I was finally able to put this up ! After so many years!! (ahem.. days..) Anyways !! It’s here ! So yea, the skype and kik idea was stupid… no one talked to me… Maybe it’s because of something like the lack of anonymous function… Hmn, so this time here’s my tumblr: iam-yaoi-mania.tumblr.com ! Message me through there for everyone who’s got something to say or any ideas to contribute ! Oh yea, and I need a beta... PLEASE HELP ME!! Are there any BETA's Available!?? T-T

“No!!!!” Eren whined as Levi tried to leave with his bag, seeing the look on Eren’s face made Levi stop mid-step. “M-mom… Can I--?” Before he could finish Carla gave him a stern look and said, “No. Now get in the car.” 

Grisha held Eren as he wailed and flailed to get away and go after the leaving car. Levi was practically stuck to the glass as he looked through it and frowned. “Eren…” He mumbled out as he continued to watch Eren crying and wailing.

“You’ll thank me for this later Levi. Eren is getting too dependent of you, and anyways, two days will pass by in a flash! You’ll see.” Carla sing-songed, Levi grinded his teeth and looked away, fearing that if he looked at Carla right now he might glare and kill her with his eyes alone. 

“I sure hope you’re right, _mom_.”

Levi groaned as he tried to push away a hyperactive Hanji from his face. Hanji did nothing to literally stop the panting as she watched the scene pass by.   
“I’m regretting already.”

“Hm? What did you say Levi?” Hanji asked with a big grin on.

As expected, it really was a bad choice to sit beside Hanji. But then again, it was either Hanji or Erwin… 

“You had better be grateful for this brat.” He mumbled to himself as he continued to stare outside ignoring Hanji’s prattling and excited shouts. 

Needless to say, when the ride was over, Levi was irritated as hell. Hanji got the message soon after and started hanging out with Erwin. Levi was glad of the temporary quiet. 

 

The teacher had them all grouped into teams once everyone was settled, and somehow Levi was separated from the two. Hanji remained by Erwin’s side as they were grouped together, along with three others.

Looking for his team, he noticed someone shouting out his number. He approached the group and saw how they were already all there.

“Squad 4?” He asked as he approached the girl, and then he recognized her. A member of the kendo club and his 2nd year classmate, “Petra?” 

Strawberry blonde locks bounced as she turned and faced him with a sudden smile on her face as if she had just received some sort of miracle present from Santa. And we all know how much of a miracle that is.

“Levi-heichou!” She shouted as she looked at him. Tsk. He knew that stupid nickname would stick. 

“Heichou!” A chorus of voices soon flooded him as he looked behind the girl. “Ahh, so you’re all here. Wait, don’t tell me. You’re all in the same squad? Squad 4?”

Eld, Gunther, and Oluo all smiled and patted Levi’s back grinning from ear to ear. “What a coincidence, heichou! Looks like we’ll be groupmates this time.”

Smirking he approved of the lucky selection, it seems camp won’t be that bad.

“Glad to have you all on my team.” They all grinned at their inner joke. Since he was Heichou, it made sense to be the leader and the leader he’ll be. He never did like being dominated. 

 

The teachers rounded them all up afterwards, describing each task and chores that every group had; their team along with Erwin’s was assigned cleaning duty. Not too bad, except for the fact that he suddenly got stuck with Erwin and Hanji again. 

Universe, are you really fucking with me right now?

Once the initial irritation was over, the teams went their ways to clean up.

Cleaning up the dishes easily, Levi went to work on area inspection taking his team with him. 

“Hey! Where you going Levi?” Hanji asked in an upbeat voice following after him like a dog with goggles. Now that’s a thought.

“Fetch.” He said, throwing his towel past Hanji and over to Erwin. Hanji followed the towel blindly though, thinking that it might be important. Levi used this chance to make his grand escape with his team.

“So where to now heicho--!?” Oluo asked as he bit his tongue for probably the fifth time since this afternoon. Petra gave him a disgusted look and continued to follow after Levi.

“Hn. For the moment let’s lose the two and then we can continue cleaning up the area.” 

“Yes heichou!” 

Levi sighed.

“You’re all such a bunch of kids.” 

 

Meanwhile Hanji looked around for Levi and once she realized what just happened, laughed at herself the entire way back to Erwin. “Here you are Erwin, you might need this.” Hanji threw the towel over to Erwin and laughed louder as it landed on his head covering his entire face. 

Not long after dinner was served and if you count curry and rice dinner then sure, dinner was definitely served, another gathering by the campfire was made, this time their main attraction was finally the main event. 

The gathering was simple, instructions were said and leaders were announced and then the drawing of lots. Levi’s team was 7 and according to the chart their team was in charge of preparing the fright for number 5’s team. In other words, they were in scaring half of the whole group. Perfect. 

 

“Alright, that goes there Eld. Oi! Gunther I said lower!” Levi placed the rubber spikes on the bushes and smirked at how lifelike it was. “It’s a good thing you found that box Petra, these are great props.” 

Petra beamed and saluted playfully, “Yes, heichou! It was a good trick to hide that but I got the hint when they said ‘not everything is provided for!’ it was easy enough to find when I knew there was something to be found!” She smiled, happy that she was being noticed.

Levi only nodded, ignoring the sparkle of hearts and flowers that was supposedly pouring out of Petra. “Anyways, nice job.” He said, turning around to inspect their works and costumes. 

“Make sure to get your masks on right. We’ve got to scare the shits out of these guys. Got it!?” Everyone saluted and said with hushed voices, “yes, heichou!” 

 

Team 5 was soon called in, hearing shuffling from the entrance, everyone took to their positions and nodded amongst each other. 

“Hanji, stay with the team.” A leveled voice commanded as they slowly neared them. Levi froze. 

_No. Way._

“I can’t help it Erwin! I’m so curious at how they’re going to fright us that I can’t help but try to find them!” Hanji panted as they came nearer and nearer. 

Eld was the first one to pop out as they triggered his trap, showing up with snakes all over him and dried fake blood dripping from all over his body as he approached the fallen group. Hanji immediately squealed and tackled him to the ground. Panting and huffing like a freaking wild animal.

Fuck. This wasn’t going to work. HANJI’s a fucking monster incarnate! How on earth were we going to scare a monster!

Erwin ignored the fuss and helped their group up, talking to them calmly as if to calm them. Right enough, the whole group, except for Hanji and Erwin, were terrified like fucking headless chickens. 

The props did their part well at least.

“Hey! Look! There are more!!!” Hanji squealed pulling out Gunther, Petra and Oluo.

Levi looked at the group and sighed, thinking to himself what a bunch of morons.

Hiding even further into the bushes, he waited for his turn to scare them. 

A few minutes of walking along, with his group now seated by the side and silent. Team 5 passed his trap, Levi grinned. 

Exactly when team 5 thought that they had cleared their challenge, Levi pulled a sturdy rope, with the help of his team mates who were now behind him. They all brought Team 7 up dangling by their feet.

Screaming in fright, the team was all but wailing. Of course, Hanji was squealing in delight while Erwin was, well for once he was quiet as they were hoisted like fishes. He didn’t talk but he did look surprised. 

Levi internally rejoiced.

Team 7 hi-fived as a distant bell rang signaling the time was up for team 5. They had won! 

“Beat that Team—ow!” Oluo screamed, blood dripping from his mouth, which team 5 saw and started screaming again. Hanji was still laughing like crazy shouting, “This is so cool! Blood is like pooling at the end of my head!!!”

Levi shook his head in disbelief as he cut the rope and let them down easily one by one. Erwin was the last to get out of the trap, non too lightly mind you, literally dropping him to the floor.

“Oops. My hand slipped.” Levi smirked into his hand as he looked away from the disgruntled Erwin.

“Thanks for letting me down easy, Levi.” Erwin said with a hint of sarcasm as he stood and dusted himself off. 

Hanji squealed and approached the two hugging them. “That was an awesome trick Levi! We didn’t even see it coming!!! I for one didn’t! Guess we were so blinded as to thinking that we had won, huh, Erwin! Levi sure beat us there!!!” Hanji laughed loudly, and Levi could just taste the salt as it was rubbed on Erwin’s ego.

“Thanks Hanji.” He said in sincere gratitude. 

“Yeah, Hanji’s right, good job Levi.” Erwin reached out a hand and made a move to take Levi’s hand but the other declined the handshake. 

“Yeah, I don’t think we should shake hands. Just… Look at you. Disgusting. Clean yourself up.” Erwin looked at his hands and sure enough, they were full of dirt. “Pardon me, how could I have not noticed.” 

Erwin chuckled and took his hand back.   
Levi looked back at Erwin and noticed that though his words said one thing, his eyes were telling him something else entirely.

Shivering at the thought, he left the group and went back to his own. “Took you a while heichou!” Gunther said heartily, Levi could only nod as he led them back to the main gathering.

“Let’s collect our prizes.” Levi said smiling a bit.

 

Night soon passed, Levi slept with his team since the tent was big enough for all five to fit. Though there was one incident, having Petra sleeping beside you was like sleeping next to a koala. She’d cling unto him every once in a while and after the third time he had to pull her away, he stood and woke up Oluo. 

“Trade with me.” Was all he said.

After that, the rest of the night passed without hitch and a screaming Petra woke all of them up.

“Frigging alarm clock.” Eld murmured as he stood and stretched outside the tent. Levi following after him and immediately turning to the showers to clean himself up a bit even if that meant washing down with just a towel and soap on hand.

 

“I feel and look fugly…” Petra said as she stretched and studied herself on her pocket mirror. 

“What are you talking about! You look very pretty Petra!” Oluo reassured her. 

Levi passed the two on his way to the tent and put away his belonging quietly minding his own business when Petra suddenly whined loudly, “I don’t believe you!” Levi suddenly had the urge to turn around and regretted his decision immediately when Petra faced and stared right at him. 

“What?” He asked sensing the foul mood. 

“Did you use a face wash?” Levi raised an eyebrow and asked with a leveled tone, “No, why would I?” 

Petra whined again, “Why can’t I have heichou’s skin!?”

Levi just sighed and left the group in a hurry to be in the bus. 

 

After a brief breakfast that just entailed a sandwich and some juice boxes. They were rushed to their respective buses.

 

“Mom! Is that big brother’s bus!?” Carla sighed for the millionth time that morning.

“No dear, that was just an ordinary bus.”

“How about that one!?”

Carla was prepared to say no when the bus that passed did look official and she sighed once more in relief this time.

“Yes dear, let’s go meet your big brother now.”

Eren clapped his hands in excitement. Carla had to literally hug him back to prevent him from running towards the bus and accidentally getting himself killed. 

Now wouldn’t that be a grand present for Levi’s homecoming.

“BIG BROTHER!!!!” Eren shouted with all his might once Levi’s window came to view. Levi, by some sort of miracle, looked their way and glued himself to the window.

 

“Big brother!!!” Eren squealed as he jumped Levi and hugged him. Levi successfully caught him and held him up as he smiled and kissed his brother’s cheeks. 

“Hey there Eren, what’re you doing here at school?”

“I couldn’t wait for you at home!! So I had mom take me to see you here!!” He grinned and giggled once Levi continued to give him sweet kisses on his cheeks just as excited to finally see Eren again. 

“I missed you big brother!” Levi smiled, “I missed you too Eren, look down Eren. I bought all these for you.” Showing the bags of goodies and boxes of treats.

“Big brother!!! Thank you!!! Wait! Did you keep your other promise?!” Eren said as he looked into Levi’s eyes. 

Levi chuckled and poked Eren’s nose so that when he did, Eren’s eyes followed and he went cross eyed for a second.

“Big brother! Don’t do that” he giggled and caught the finger on his hand.

“I kept it, Eren. You can trust me.” 

Eren smiled widely and hugged him.

“I trust you!” Eren then jumped down and went through the gifts.

“Hey now Eren, let’s get home first.” Carla scolded as the other students passed them by with smiles on their own faces as they watched the interaction between the two brothers. 

“Ahem.” Levi cleared his throat in embarrassment, taking note to never do that again in public.

“Come on Eren… Let’s get home. I’m starving.”

Carla looked at him confused. “What do you mean didn’t you have breakfast there?” Levi shook his head, “Too busy buying Eren presents.” He said with a smile, enjoying the sight as Eren clumsily tore open the bags and boxes squealing in delight every time.

“Big brother! Look!!! You bought me monkeys too!!!! I can’t believe you big brother!!!” 

Taking the boxes from Eren, he went to the car and placed them inside. 

“Go on in now Eren. Let’s get home, wash up, eat and then we can take a nap together. What do you say?”

“YES!!! YES TO ALL!” Eren grinned and balled his hands to fists as he crouched down as if he was ready to just jump into action.

Levi chuckled and carried him in when Eren refused to walk, ignoring a squealing Hanji and a chuckling Erwin as they talked to the mother instead.

“Have a safe trip home Mrs. Jaeger!” Hanji said smiling as Erwin nodded to her and said, “Take care Mrs. Jaeger. I’ll come visit some other time. A bath and some sleep actually sound nice.” 

“Are you two sure don’t want a lift? I’m sure we can all fit in there.”

Carla motioned to the car, Hanji and Erwin merely chuckled and declined.

“Please go ahead and get Levi home, Mrs. Jaeger, he’s had a tough morning. He was adamant on shopping and he must have tired himself out.” Erwin smiled in reply.

Looking past the pointed finger of Hanji as she cooed and laughed at the same time. Carla smiled and placed a hand on her mouth as she too cooed.

“Isn’t that adorable… Yes you’re right, well, you two get home safely now. We’ll be taking our leave.”

Inside the car, Levi and Eren were fast asleep, Eren on Levi’s lap facing his big brother as his tiny head rested on Levi’s shoulder. Levi on the other hand, rested his head on Eren’s tiny head and slept in peace, the scent of Eren’s hair filling him as he slumbered. The presents, opened bags and boxes filled with gift-wrapped goodies surrounding them.

Carla got in the car as quietly as possible and cooed when she noticed that they barely woke at all and continued to sleep comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://24.media.tumblr.com/1fc6d5fa6ca21f6a5818f25422fd3a6f/tumblr_n5ie60FiAT1rwwzfeo1_1280.jpg (no words can describe how cute this is) I can’t post every cute and adorable EreRi doujins/fanart here so please for the love of all that is EreRi check out my tumblr and see more because I want to share the love!!!
> 
> My tumblr: iam-yaoi-mania.tumblr.com  
> EreRi doujins: iam-yaoi-mania.tumblr.com/tagged/doujin (this is new so I haven’t put ALL EreRi doujins here yet, so yeah, just scroll down my home tumblr for more!)
> 
> Again, I ask of thee, please can someone be my beta? I don’t have one and I’m crying because I realize I need one… To those interested in becoming my beta, please, message me? Please? Thanks a lot!!


	12. Summer Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta'd...
> 
> Please enjoy. Thank you all for reading my fic even though it's a bit weird.
> 
> >>>>
> 
> UPDATE!  
> I found a beta, kudos and thank you to Andie!! But those interested to still be my beta could still try out and check our works~ I'm sure Andie won't mind! And it'll be better to have more beta's to get out better works for all of you, right?? :D 
> 
> Thank you!!

Levi turned, bringing Eren along as he kept his hold onto the 8 year old. Though it was hot, and both of them were pretty sweaty now, he snuggled closer to Eren, loving how cool he was to the touch. 

“Big brother, that tickles!” Eren murmured as he tried to get away from his clingy brother. Both of them were semi naked, only wearing shorts, and since Levi kept hugging the child, he too was wet now. 

“I don’t want to. I’m too hot!” Levi moaned as he kept a firm hold on Eren, mewling in pleasure as Eren took away some of the heat from his body. 

“But you’re too hot!” Eren whined, trying to get away again. 

After Levi opened his arms, Eren sat up and smirked at him. “Aren’t you going to swim too, big brother?”

Levi sat up as well, prying himself from the cool wooden floor to stare at Eren as the child played around the inflated kiddie pool.

“Are you kidding me?” Staring at Eren, he raised an eyebrow and huffed. “That’s a kiddie pool, Eren. I’m not a kid anymore.” 

Eren shrugged and jumped into the water, swimming and playing in the pool like the child he was. “Ah!” Eren stopped and suddenly disappeared below the 3-foot high pool. 

Noticing how Eren’s head was barely visible now, Levi stood and jumped into the pool as well. Grabbing Eren’s body, he cradled him, calling out to Eren. “Hey! You alright!?” 

Eren looked into his eyes after pathetically coughing out water. “Eren… Are you, alright?” Levi asked dubiously now. 

“Hehe, got you to go in.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Are you trying to kill yourself?” Eren giggled and hugged his big brother with both his arms and legs. He shook his head lightly to sign a soft ‘no’ for his big brother. 

“Adorable.” Levi murmured sarcastically as he kissed Eren’s button nose. “Don’t do that again, brat.” He threatened, and put Eren down as he kneeled so that most of his body was now hidden in the water. 

“Hey, don’t swim too far from me, okay?” 

Settling on the edge of the kiddie pool he sunbathed and let the water splashes, courtesy of a playing Eren, cover him. 

Soon enough, Eren doggie swam towards him and stood in front of him with a grin. “Isn’t it cool here?” Eren asked, smiling brightly. By now the sun was beginning to set and a cool breeze passed them by. To keep himself warm, Levi grabbed a hold of Eren and turned him around to hug the child from behind.

“Hmn, yeah, it’s really cool. Warm me up will you.” He stated, more than asked, as he continued to hug Eren tightly, basking in the warmth.

“You’re so warm.” Smiling slightly, he rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder as the child remained still, giggling every once in a while.

“Next year, I’ll be in my third year Eren. Then I’ll be off to college. I wonder, would you be alright with that?” He looked down at the water as he suddenly felt a crushing feeling in his chest. 

He disliked the mere idea of it, but it would give Eren some space and, most importantly, give him space to think too. 

Nuzzling Eren’s neck, he sighed and closed his eyes, treasuring the moment.

“Big brother, I don’t want you to go.”

Levi felt Eren’s hand on his and opened his eyes in surprise at the tone his brother used.

It was both bold and sad at the same time.

Which was very strange combination, especially for a child.

“I really don’t want you to go. But, is that what you want ,big brother?” Eren asked with a noticeable hint of sadness.

“I don’t know yet, Eren.” He said truthfully, apparently moved by Eren.

“It’s okay if you don’t know yet big brother.” Eren smiled as he turned around and hugged Levi tightly. Levi returned the hug gratefully. He looked behind them and sighed. It was dark now, and sure to be cold out. 

“Let’s go and change now, okay Eren?” He lifted the child and carried him off to their common bathroom.

Cleaning up Eren first, Levi showered him and shampooed his hair thoroughly. After that was done, he toweled him off, blow-dried him and then got him into his clothes. 

“Okay, wait for me outside Eren, and don’t do anything stupid.” He said, kicking Eren out of the bathroom. Levi started to clean himself when, once he started to get into his own clothes, he heard a large crash and rushed outside with just his pajama bottoms. 

“Eren!” Shivering at the sight that now stood before him he internally groaned. “Mom, dad, welcome home. I thought you’d be out till late. Why are you both home so early and what happened here?” He took in the sight of shattered plates and a rather large cake on hand. 

“We wanted to hide the cake for Eren’s birthday tomorrow when he caught us and started to take out plates.” Carla offered as an explanation. 

Sensing that it was not enough, Grisha continued. “Of course I tried to stop him, but he dropped all the plates when he suddenly tripped.” 

“Eren… Are you hurt?” He asked, finally noticing how the child was now hiding behind Carla and Grisha. 

“I’m sorry, I know you said not to do anything stupid… but… cake!” 

“Don’t worry about that Eren. Now, are you hurt?” 

Eren shook his head and Levi sighed. 

“Come here, Eren.” 

Eren obediently did as he was told and walked towards Levi.

Picking up Eren he stood in front of his parents, “Welcome home. Mom, what about dinner?”

Carla set the cake down on the counter and Grisha set a bag of food next to it.

“We ordered out.”

Eren grinned and Levi nodded.

Eren then spoke out, “Then cake?”

“Cake is for tomorrow, Eren.” Levi stopped him from asking further by saying, “Unless you want to have your birthday now and forget all about having one tomorrow? Now what will Armin and Mikasa say? They would have greeted you tomorrow for nothing.”

“No!!! Tomorrow then! Cake is for tomorrow!” Levi smirked. 

“That’s a good boy.” He smiled and placed Eren down.

“Now let me finish getting dressed.”

“I wanna watch!” Eren teased as he followed Levi out of the living room.

Carla and Grisha both sighed. “I wonder how Eren will take it when Levi leaves for college…” Carla quipped as she set the cake inside the fridge and went to their room to change as well.

Grisha nodded and sighed once more as he followed his wife.


	13. A not so Happy Birthday

Levi visibly scowled as he walked home, noting to take his revenge on Erwin as soon as he got the time to do so. Right now, he had to run like his life depended on it, and give his little brother the biggest, tightest hug possible. 

Did you ever get that time when you just know that if you don’t hurry it’ll feel like you missed something big? This is different. It was that kind of running where if you don’t fucking hurry the fuck up you’ll get fucking bitten by some rabid animal. Yup. That kind of fucking running…

Even though it was embarrassing, even though his mind is telling him to just stop running and just speed walk, his entire being is screaming him to hurry the hell up even more. 

Erwin is a fucking dipshit. Yes folks, this is all his fault. He shouldn’t have joined Judo with the fucking guy. No, actually, he should have just quit judo when he found out Erwin was planning to take the same shit. 

Well, fuck his momentary blindness and passiveness at the whole thing. Fuck even letting Erwin join the same sport. Fuck his life right now because Eren will fucking hate him for his entire life if he doesn’t hurry the fuck up. 

“Fucking dipshit with his fucking plans for recruiting new members.” Although he did know that it was an annual thing, he was planning on scurrying away unnoticed, if only Erwin wasn’t some omnipotent fucker who decided to make Levi’s life a living hell. Yes, the guy must want him dead. No, he didn’t know about Eren’s birthday.

Yes, birthday. Ah, the joys of missing most of it by now. Levi was still hoping that it was worth it, having to never tell Erwin Eren’s birthday is the one thing he could do for Eren’s future birthdays. 

All for keeping Eren for himself... that didn’t sound right. 

Ignoring his confused mind, he continued to run. After what seemingly felt like decades he came to a stop in front of their house. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself then took the plunge. Opening the door silently had never been a real task for the silent Levi, but this time, the door opened with a loud moan and Levi visibly twitched when he noticed a rather unkempt ruffle hiding.

“Eren, I’m home…” He said tentatively as Levi closed the door, locked it, and took off his shoes. “Eren?” he asked once more, as he walked inside, following the mop of hair that continued to keep itself hidden.

“Hey, Eren, I’m home. I brought you some strawberry cake, I know how much you like having two cakes for your birthday.” He said simply, trying to coax his little brother away from the wall that he was now facing.

“Eren, won’t you turn around and look at me?” He tried to coo, but Eren continued to be stubborn as he did the opposite and continued to firmly face plant his face to the wall.

“Eren…” 

“I hate you.” 

The three words he never wanted to hear in his whole life.

Levi honestly faltered a bit there as he watched his little brother continue to ignore him by face planting himself to the wall. If he wasn’t worried for his life he would have found it adorable. But the situation being as it was, he was honestly very, very worried. 

“Eren, I-I got you a present too. If you would just turn around you’d see how I got you that train you wanted… I saved up for it, come on. We can go to my room and play with it, what do you say?” 

Levi tried again, coaxing him to turn around.

Eren just turned and walked away from him though, and Levi was crushed. 

But the sight of Eren looking back at him as if he was the one unsure, made Levi stand. His little brother finally looked at him. 

“O-oh! You want to go see your train?”

Eren nodded and solemnly walked up the stairs heading straight to Levi’s room. They always had two bedrooms, one for him and one for Eren. But since Eren liked to sneak up on him while he was sleeping, he decided to just let Eren stay in the room. Eren’s things were still in his original bedroom, but soon enough it might all be at his room what with Eren always putting his things in Levi’s room little by little. 

His thoughts were once again interrupted when he saw how Eren just stopped short in front of the closed door. He never did that before.

“Eren, go on in.” Levi sighed in relief when Eren did just that. So far they were past the ignoring phase.

“Here you go, Eren.” Taking a box from his topmost shelf, Levi presented Eren the train set with a matching ribbon. 

“Happy Birthday, Eren. I’m sorry I couldn’t be home earlier.” Levi gave the train to Eren, who only pushed it away.

“Eren?” He asked, confused. “Didn’t you want that train?” Levi asked again. Though Eren only looked away.

“I don’t want that. You can’t buy my forgiveness!” Eren snapped, his eyes now blazing and looking straight at Levi. 

Levi never knew how Eren ever learned to talk that way, but he figured growing up entitled him to such things. 

Levi watched as Eren scurried away from him and dived into their bed, hiding beneath the covers and pillows. Levi sighed and walked over worriedly. 

“I’m sorry I took so long to get here… Please look at me?” Levi asked, sitting on the bed and looking at the huddled figure of Eren. 

Levi groaned when Eren continued to ignore him. “Aw, come on Eren… Don’t be like this…” He mumbled, lying down next to Eren as he engulfed him in an embrace. 

“I’m really sorry, Eren…” He tried again, squeezing the blanketed child as he tried to coax him out of the man-made cocoon. 

Seeing no sign of forgiveness, he tried again, “Come on Eren, I apologized, what else do you want me to do? I’m really sorry, I’ll do anything you ask. Just look at me?” He tried again, a sudden motion and a smile spread across Levi’s face.

“Anything?” Levi had a close look at Eren and saw that he had been crying. There were tear marks and snot everywhere. He grimaced a bit before taking a hold of Eren and drawing him close. Taking his handkerchief out, he wiped away the tears and snot as best he could. 

“As long as I can do it, anything.” Levi answered, with which Eren replied with a loud cry. 

Crying once more, tears fell and were caught on Levi’s handkerchief. “Stop crying Eren...” He pleaded as he rocked the child. 

“You promised though, and you weren’t here. I was so scared that you hated me. That you hated me so much that that’s why you won’t come home. I thought that maybe you didn’t want to be with me anymore!” Eren whined, clutching on Levi’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry, Eren. Something came up and one thing led to another.” Eren continued to whine and cry. “Tell me, Eren, what do you want me to do to make up for it?” He tried again, the tactic seemed to have worked earlier, maybe this time it would again.

Stopping his sniffles, Levi noticed a sudden suspicious shine in his eyes. “Oh?” Levi muttered out loud as he stared at the sudden change in Eren.

“Then. I want a…” Eren paused, and looked as if he was unsure. Looking away from Levi’s eyes, Eren nibbled on his lips as if he was incredibly nervous. 

“Anything.” He assured Eren as he looked him straight in the eyes.

“A kiss...” He said determinedly. His eyes finally focused on Levi.

“Oh, okay. If that’s what you want…” Levi said unsure, confused as to why Eren would ask for something as simple as a kiss.

“No, not that kiss.” As if Eren understood, he added, “I want a long kiss, the one you see on movies!” Levi raised an eyebrow at that. Eren saw adult movies?

“Who let you watch those movies Eren?” He asked threateningly, but stopped trying to get the answer when he saw Eren pout at him.

“Okay. Okay, a long kiss. No problem.” 

Eren beamed and reached out with his tiny hands, grasping Levi’s face as he cupped him with both hands. 

“Here I go.” Eren said, his face puffed up in determination and eyes incredibly wide.

“Eren, wait… I don’t think—“ but he was cut short when Eren placed his lips on his and kissed him. It was a close-mouthed kiss, innocent and adorable. With his face puffed up, and eyes closed. Levi found the sight adorable, he continued to breathe through his nose but once he noticed Eren squirming, he blinked. The kid didn’t even know to breathe through the nose. 

“Eren,” He said through Eren’s lips. “Breathe through your nose.” He said softly, his lips still on Eren’s. 

Eren started breathing through his nose soon enough, and it eased Levi’s spirits a bit. Though he couldn’t help but wonder, how long was a long kiss?” 

The temptation to kiss back was strong as the minutes passed by, and sure enough the thought crossed his mind to kiss Eren in the real adult way. But, when Eren started to part, Levi grew frantic and it got him out of his train of thoughts. 

Letting his lips kiss Eren properly with a sweet peck, the two parted and Eren smiled brightly. Innocently smiling as if it was the best present he ever received. 

“Wow! That was so cool! So is that how adults kiss?” 

Levi looked at Eren, well he could lie, but…

“That’s one way adults kiss.” He said vaguely, smiling a bit now. At least Eren was talking to him again. 

“So, do you forgive me now?”

Eren smiled toothily and nodded. “Yup! But if you do that again I won’t forgive you with just a kiss!”

Levi smiled nervously. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Andie~
> 
> Dear readers, I would like to give proper credits to Yasmin-chan because without her advice and adorable pushes I would never have written this chapter because I am a lazy ass writer that really needs a muse~ 
> 
> Yasmin-chan became my muse and well this chapter was born! :D Currently my friend is helping me out with the next chapter, so for those of you who liked this chapter I'm sure you'll like the next one too!! <3 thank you all for reading! I love you all!!!


	14. Judo Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s his first Judo competition where he’ll be competing for himself. No team to back him up, just his own skill. Will he win? Or fail miserably in front of his family, and Eren?

A side-step here and a grab there. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least. 

Levi was never one to sweat during a fight, but the apparent crowd, the lights, the cheers and most of all, the eyes on him made him all the more guarded. Made his entire being work for the gold. Not only that, but apparently, his family is watching. 

He can hear his brother, shouting his name, “Go BIG BROTHER!!” it was making him move more. Adrenaline kept rushing through him as he dodged yet another grab and quickly returned the favor by hooking his leg over his opponent’s and tripping him. 

Quickly, he grabbed his opponent and threw him across the mat. 

The crowd cheered for him as his hand was raised. 

Levi gave a fist pump of his own, smiling at the crowd and looking over to his family. His brother stood on the stands, cheering him on wildly. 

It was finally break time, for the last four left. Yes, he too was a semi-finalist. And after two more battles. He’d finally get his cup. What color that cup will be, well, he’ll have to work hard for that.

Each contestant was rushed out of the competition area and into the break area. Since there were only four left, the space for them was much more breathable. 

Asides from that fact, family was also allowed to visit.

“BIG BROTHER!!” Levi smiled. 

“Hi Eren,” the eight-year old ran towards him, despite the many bulky people that blocked his way. Leaving their parents in his dust as he rushed towards him.

“Oh, careful there.” Levi rushed forward to meet his brother and captured the brunette in his arms. 

“Oi, be careful brat.” He smirked as he carried the, still smaller than him, kid.

“Big brother! You were great out there! You’re like wham! Then boom! Then SMASH! You’re like some sort of superhero! Without powers, but still, like superman!!” He grinned at the compliment. Suddenly the blue-green orbs of his brother’s eyes shone through and found himself smirking.

“Really kid? Superman?”

“Yea! I mean, you’re so fast, and then so strong! You’re like throwing those people all over the place!!” Eren shouted excitedly, which earned them a few glares from his remaining opponents and a chuckle from a particularly haughty somebody. 

“I’m glad you think that I’m like superman. But, I’m not that strong, I’m still human Eren. I can get hurt too.” Probably not the best thing to say at the moment, he realized as he saw his younger brother pout at that.

“Oh… Yeah… You could… huh?” Eren had tears in his eyes now.

“Don’t worry brat, I won’t get hurt though! I promise! See, your big brother got this far after all! Two more fights, and then it’s over. Okay?”

Eren nodded, “be careful out there…” 

Levi gave his younger brother a smile of his own and nodded, “I will.”

It was amazing how he could still hold Eren up and cradle him in his arms as the brunette used his forearms as a chair. 

Though, before he could put Eren down, he felt the brunette shift and stare into his eyes. He was about to ask what was up when Eren leaned into Levi, grabbing his big brother’s shoulders for leverage and kissed him on the lips. 

It was a quick peck, but it gave him strength. A few of his opponents stared at them, his mother and father looked at them as well having reached the two over the crowd they had to sidestep, albeit nonchalantly, already used to the kisses of the brothers. 

“We’ll cheer you on from up there, okay?” Eren pulled back and smiled, heaving a pump to his chest as he said, “Toughen up big bro! You can do it!”

Jumping out of his arms, he spotted their parents and ran towards them.

“Mom, dad.” Eren called out.

Carla grabbed his younger son’s hand to her own and nodded at Levi as soon as their eyes met.

“Good luck out there. Do your best.”

Grisha nodded his encouragement as well. Saying, “Don’t drop your guard now. I came here to cheer you on after all, so grab a cup, okay? You know how busy it is at the hospital.” he said, his face straight laced but worry was evident in his face. 

“I won’t get hurt dad, I promise.” Levi answered to his father’s worry. 

Grisha seemed to have lost the pressure on his shoulders as he sighed and smiled lightly at his son. “Great to hear.” He uttered, and Levi nodded at him. The man could be so awkward sometimes, well, at least now he knew where his own awkwardness came from. 

“PARTICIPANTS ARE TO COME BACK TO THE ARENA. PARTICIPANTS ARE TO COME—”

“Well, that’s our signal.”

“Have fun baby.” Carla smiled, a mother with a strange sort of overflowing confidence for her son. As if she already knew the outcome.

“Good luck son.” Grisha offered as a sort of comforting lease to the pressure of having to win the competition. 

“Don’t get hurt!!” Eren shouted through the crowd of encouragements that now filled the room.

Levi nodded at each encouragement, “I’ll do my best.” He offered. Bending a bit as he ruffled Eren’s brown locks as if to help him get over the fact that yes, he won’t get hurt and no, he will not lose. 

* * *

Rushing his victory might not have been a good plan but at least he’s in the final round now. Albeit, the blood on his nose from a misdirected elbow hit from his opponent was not something he was proud to carry with him to the finals, but at least he’s there now.

Only problem was, he wasn’t so sure he’d win this one.

Sitting down on his corner as he grabbed the towel from his trainer and wiped himself off. Asking for his water bottle, he drank, and drank, and drank. Finished with his bottle, he asked for one more. The trainer gave it to him, and he had opened it only to pour it over his head. His body crouched, so as to avoid getting his judo uniform from getting wet. 

* * *

He remembered suddenly, of his captain’s words, Erwin. “I won’t go easy on you. So don’t go easy on me. Loyalty be damned. Give it your best.”

Tsk. I was never loyal to you, idiot. But he had to admit, all those years of competition with the man, as a team, had made him think of and for the team. Winning for the team, and getting hurt for the team.

It was always for the team. 

Until now.

* * *

“Presenting! The Final SHOWDOWN! Between two of this district’s strongest Judo fighters, former teammates, Levi Jaeger!!”

Levi stepped unto the mat.

“Versus Erwin Smith!!!”

Erwin, stepped unto the mat. 

The two of them decided to enter this tournament. Of all the team members, it was just the two of them who were graduating this year, and it was probably fate that led them here. An unavoidable fate.

2 minutes and a half had now passed. The way this competition worked, they only have half a minute left to determine the winner. 

He sensed Erwin attack, going to position; he smacked the outstretched hand away from him and dodged the other arm that attacked from his blind spot. That was close. 

Both continued to study each other, but with the time remaining, he should really finish this now. 

Only problem was… 

Erwin knew. Erwin knew all his moves. After all, he was his closest and probably most skilled sparring partner.

“Tsk”

Erwin chuckled, grabbing at him, Levi gasped. He didn’t have time to move away. 

Erwin sidestepped, trying to throw him off guard, Levi followed. He knew that move too.

After all, Levi was the only one he sparred with.

Levi knew what would come next.

He reached out, folded his arms, made a feint and then followed up. 

Finally, the upper hand was his. He made sure to take advantage of that.

10 seconds.

He sidestepped, made sure he was steady.

9 seconds.

Erwin followed.

8 seconds.

Levi knew that he would follow. He made sure to put all his strength in one spot. 

7 seconds left.

Last chance Levi.

6…

Erwin frowned. He had lost his balance. He gripped at Levi’s uniform, hoping to throw him off guard. 

5 seconds…

He knew that would happen.

4… 3… 2…

Levi countered and gave Erwin his weight and trapped him down on the mat.

1.

The crowd cheered. He noticed how Eren jumped up and down. Ugh, his face was sweaty. Erwin smelled horrible. He was helped up by the referee. 

“THE WINNER!” 

His hand was raised, but he couldn’t see, everything was blurred out. 

He panted, he heard a lot of shouts and applause. He looked to his left and saw Erwin was standing up now. He had a smile on his face. 

Why?

“Congratulations, Levi.” Erwin said, his voice low and tired. Obviously so very tired. 

“Thanks old man.” He replied, his voice also so very tired.

“BIG BROTHER!!!!”

He heard from the crowd. He smiled at the source and gave one more fist pump. His senses returning, his eyes clearing. 

His brother jumped from the stands, and ran towards him. He opened his arms and caught Eren’s full weight. Stabilizing the two of them, he remained crouched as he hugged his brother back.

“Congratulations big brother! You did it!! You really won!” Eren was so excited for him.

He smiled. “Yeah. I won. Eren.” He smiled through the hug, squeezing his brother with all the strength he had left. 

Eren giggled at the ticklish embrace, apparently it wasn’t strong enough of an embrace, and then, his family came. They embraced their two sons. 

“Good job son!” Grisha’s proud voice boomed through the crowd. 

“You did well!” Carla said happily.

Levi couldn’t help but smile despite himself. 

“Thank you…” He grinned, hugging Eren tighter as their parents hugged them just as tight.

“Thank you.” He murmured against Eren’s locks, as he smiled and sighed. Closing his eyes to bask in the warmth.

* * *

Later that day, a tiny gathering was held, and everyone was there, everyone was celebrating with him. Everyone. His family, the whole team, even Erwin and Hanji. 

A golden cup and medal was their centerpiece tonight. Okay, so maybe there was a silver cup and medal as well. After all, Erwin also won and, Erwin is also family. So it’s just right, right?

Well the look on Eren’s face and the way he clung to Levi’s side the entire night made it apparent that yes, Erwin is family and, no, Eren did not like the fact that he was also here. 

But despite himself, Levi was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support everybody! As usual, I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! But, here it is <3 THANK YOU AGAIN FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR ALL THIS TIME!!! <3 I LOVES YOU ALL!!! <3 Please don't be mad at me for giving such a late update x.x


	15. Favorite Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the Judo competition and Levi is still 18 so Eren is 8 and it’s around September and well they’re all just being lazy.

It was a particularly lazy Saturday when his friends decided to come over. By friends, Levi meant his self-proclaimed friends, Erwin and Hanji. 

The two literally took over the day. It was a weekend, and seeing as both of their parents had gone out for some overnight reunion, Levi was planning on having some quiet alone time with Eren. Watch movies, eat, sleep, and just do whatever the heck they wanted.

However, the incessant doorbell had other plans. 

“Hey there Levi!” Hanji greeted, while Erwin gave a simple nod of greeting. 

“What are you two doing here?” Levi asked, none too gently with an evident frown on his face. 

“Carla called and asked if I would like to come over to keep you two company.” Erwin chimed in, while Hanji nodded enthusiastically, “I heard from Erwin! Oh, and I hope you don’t mind, I brought Armin!” 

“Hello, sir…” Armin spoke up from behind the brunette. Levi gave what could be called a smile towards him so as not to scare the poor boy, “Hey kid”.

Hanji awed and Erwin chuckled.

A distant whistle could be heard and Levi rushed in, “Fuck. Just. Come in. Shut the door and I swear, if you don't arrange your shoes after you come in someone will pay dearly.”

Levi then took off to turn off the boiling pot. 

Meanwhile, Eren came down from the stairs and smiled at the sight of Armin. 

“Hi Armin!”

“Eren!” Armin greeted, rushing towards Eren as soon as he arranged his shoes by the shoe rack.

“What’re you doing here Armin!” Eren asked, completely ignoring the other two guests. 

While Eren played with Armin, Erwin and Hanji had settled in and were watching a show on television when Hanji decided to get some drinks. 

“Hey Levi! Got any drinks we can have?” Levi nodded, stirring the curry he was cooking. “Yeah, sure, I’ve got some pop there. It’s grape though.” Hanji made a face at Levi to which he only responded with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” He asked, a bit bothered.

“Ah, nothing, it’s just that ever since Eren did that thing, I never did like grape afterwards.” 

“That thing?” 

Turning off the gas and letting the curry simmer down as he finished cooking, he turned his full attention to Hanji. 

Hanji smiled, and tried to cover a giggle, “You know, the one where Eren tried to splash Erwin!” Levi made a face at the memory.

“Ah, yeah… Now that you mention it…”

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

“Hey Eren, give this to Erwin would you.” Levi had asked the child as he finished cleaning up in the kitchen, leaving Eren to give their guests some drinks to cool off.

“Okay!” The child replied, getting one with both hands and running back to the living room. Before he reached the living room though, he hid in the hallway and looked around. 

Checking that the coast was clear, he shook the can with both hands as hard and as fast as he could. Smiling in satisfaction, he ran to the living room and handed Erwin his drink.

“Thank you Eren.” He smiled charmingly at the 6-year-old boy; Eren nodded and ran away from Erwin. The blonde had thought nothing of it and brushed it off. 

However, before he could open his can, Hanji had grabbed the can from him. 

Both of them had just met and even though it had barely even been a month since they met as classmates, Hanji had already warmed up to him and he didn’t mind giving the can.

“Thank goodness! I was getting dry from thirst! Don’t mind if I do!” Hanji shouted opening the can. To both of their surprises, instead of a soft hissing sound from getting opened, a shrill hiss was heard and soon Hanji was covered in candy-flavored grape soda.

“Whoa!” Hanji had let the can spill and Levi rushed into the room, hearing the commotion. 

“What the fuck happened here!?” Levi demanded. Eren looked away and ready to flee, until Levi saw Eren’s slump and attempt at running away and stopped him by his cuff. Hoisting him into his arms, he made the child look at him.

“Where do you think you’re going mister?” 

“I’m sorry!” Eren whined almost immediately.

“I didn’t mean to get Aunt Hanji all wet and sticky! I wanted Uncle Erwin to get all wet and sticky!!” Eren whined, tears in his eyes as he ducked his head into Levi’s neck.

“Agh… Now I have to clean the sofa.”

Erwin looked incredulous, while Hanji was now giggling like a mad woman, hearing the reason for the sudden prank by Eren.

“All in good fun I guess!” Hanji retorted, smiling widely as she took the tissues handed by Levi and nodded.

“This time, sure. But no more messy pranks, got it, Eren?” He said in a commanding tone, to which Eren ceased his adorable puppy dog pout and crying as the child nodded at the command and made a mental note of it as well.

“No more MESSY pranks.” Eren promised, smiling toothily at Levi, his eyes still overshadowed by tears, and so Levi kissed them away (since both of his hands were busy holding up Eren in his arms, at least, that’s what he tells himself).

“That’s my good boy.” Levi said, to which Erwin commented on, “You’re such a mother hen, Levi.” 

While Levi hugged Eren tightly with one hand, he flipped Erwin off with his other hand.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

“Yeah, after that, it was one prank after the other. Sure none of them were messy, but they were hell to deal with when Eren’s aim at getting Erwin backfired to me.” Levi grimaced and took the can from Hanji’s hold to store it back into the freezer. 

“You can have apple then. Eren likes grape soda, so we can’t really get rid of the grape sodas unless Eren grows out of it.” Levi retorted, giving Hanji two apple juice boxes and shooed her away from the kitchen.

“Dinner is in a few minutes, call Eren here so he can help me set the table.” 

“Aye aye captain!” Hanji replied, turning away from Levi and going back to the living room.

Soon after dinner, Levi managed to convince the two that they did not need anyone to watch over them. Especially since he was already 18 and having someone watch over him irked him to no end. 

So, in the end, after one more movie, both Hanji and Erwin along with Armin said their good nights and left the house.

Eren had been reluctant to let Armin go home, wanting him to spend the night for a sleepover, but had decided that it was probably better if the bashful kid went home with his cousin.

“Come on Eren, time for bed.” He called, checking himself at the mirror, he nodded at the way his teeth shined and decided that he had indeed brushed enough.

“Eren, come here. Let me brush your teeth!” He called again.

“Yes!!” Eren ran through the hall and appeared in the doorway.

“Ready!” He shouted happily, getting up on his kiddie stool and taking the brush from Levi’s hand. “I wanna brush my own teeth tonight!” He declared.

Levi didn’t like the idea at first, but that pout and those eyes, well, he really couldn’t say no.

“Fine. Let’s see it.” Levi relented.

Eren smiled and placed enough toothpaste on his brush and started brushing his teeth. After a few strokes here and there he gurgled and showed Levi his teeth.

Upon inspection, he saw a nicely done job, but…

“I guess it’s alright, but here, you missed a spot.” he murmured, grabbing the brush from his brother, and then grabbed Eren’s chin and drew it up to him.

“Show me your teeth.” 

Eren grinned toothily and Levi brushed vigorously. Making Eren wince once in a while. After a few more strokes, he ceased and nodded for Eren to spit and gurgle.

After doing so, Eren showed his teeth to Levi once more.

“That’s better.” 

Eren smiled and wiped his mouth dry then proceeded to run towards the bedroom. 

Levi followed soon after and when he arrived in the bedroom, he saw that Eren had already changed and was lying on their bed.

Taking off his shirt and then his pants, he then took his grey sweat pants and wore it, keeping his top bare he walked back to their bed and laid down.

Eren quickly opened his eyes as soon as he settled down and then snuggled closely to his big brother.

Levi draped an arm over Eren and drew him close.

“Say, Eren…” he began, “Why did you do all those pranks? Wait, let me rephrase that. Why do you still do those pranks aimed at Erwin?” Levi asked.

Eren kept his eyes staring at Levi’s neck and when he looked up to meet his brother’s eyes, Eren gave a frown.

“I’m afraid…”

Levi gave a confused stare.

“Afraid of what, per se?” 

Eren stared right back.

“Afraid that Erwin might you know… do something… to you. I want him to remember that if he ever tries something, I’ll be sure to get him back!” Eren declared.

“It’s my duty to protect you big brother!” Eren declared proudly, hand on his chest as if he was saluting or something.

“Silly. That’s my job.” Levi smiled fondly, kissing the top of Eren’s head. 

“Go to sleep brat.”

Eren huffed. “I’m not a brat!” 

Levi smiled. “You are to me, kid.” 

Eren glared at Levi weakly. 

“Not a kid either!” Eren put out his tongue, but snuggled closer to Levi nonetheless.

Levi chuckled, “Okay, okay, not a kid.” He gave in, and pulled Eren closer to him, kissing the top of the child’s head.

“Good night, Eren.”

“Mngh, good night big brother.”

* * *

Eren blinked his eyes open, looking around, he noted how it was still night time. Shifting so that he could look at his brother, he blinked at the sight, his big brother looked so peaceful, as always. So calm and so, dare he say it, cute!

Eren smiled to himself, knowing that the sight was a rare treat that Eren indulged in whenever he could. Seeing as his brother always waited for him to fall asleep, Eren made it a point to feign sleep for as long as he can and when he felt like no one was moving anymore. 

He’d blink his eyes open, shift his own weight and stare right at his big brother’s beautiful sleeping face as long as he could. 

Falling asleep at the sight of his peacefully sleeping brother had become a habit now, and Eren often found himself unable to be lulled to sleep without having a sight of it.

“Good night again, big brother. I swear I'll protect and watch over you like you always do to me” Eren said as quietly as he could, and propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Levi’s lips as gently as he could, careful not to wake his big brother accidentally and then snuggles closer to bask in his big brother's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tristanimal for the chapter idea and Thank you for helping me develop this chapter into something more my muse, Yasmin-chan! <3 Along with her, Tristanimal and Yasmin-chan had been trying so hard to get me out of my laziness. They finally suceeded!! :D ahaha, I hope you all like this chapter too!! Thank you for waiting and for your patience!! Oh and if there are any mistakes in grammar/spelling, go ahead and tell me so I can fix it! :D


	16. Graduation and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is 19 and Eren is 9, it’s finally graduation.

Levi held the piece of paper delicately in his hands. He sighed, not knowing if he should be excited or sad. Tucking in the piece of paper back to its envelope, he folded it and placed it inside his inner jacket pocket. 

Later, he thought, after all of the commotion is done.

Looking himself over the mirror, he brushed his hair once more and fixed his suit. Turning around full circle and checking himself out, seeing to it that everything was in order.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden shift in his weight, namely a certain somebody was hanging off of him at the moment. “Oi, Eren. Get down. You’re ruining my suit.” Said boy giggled and jumped back down. Yes, jumped back down. The little shit was apparently growing into a titan by the second.

“Brat. Why are you still growing? You should stop right now or else.” He threatened emptily, his eyes turning into slits as he mock scolded him.

“Ehh?? But I don’t know how to stop!” Said boy looked at himself and noticed how he has, indeed grown to at least half of Levi’s height. 

“Tsk.” he clicked his tongue, and Eren could only smile at him. 

“Ready for the big day, big bro? You’re finally graduating…” Eren, smiled sadly at his big brother, somehow, the thought of any sort of change from his big brother scared him.

“Not really…” Levi answered, his eyes downcast as he felt the heavy weight of the letter in his jacket.

“But, one’s never ready to grow up, right? We all just accept it and move on, eventually. Sometimes, without even meaning to.” He sighed, bending so he can scoop Eren into his arms once more. 

“Shit. Brat, you’re getting heavy.” Eren smiled, sitting on his big brother’s strong forearms, he placed a chaste kiss on his big brother’s lips. Levi shifted uncomfortably. Somehow, the kiss stirred something in him and he didn’t even know why.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be graduating high school big brother. It’s like, you’re really becoming a real adult!”

Levi chuckled, “It’s bound to happen someday.” 

Eren could only nod.

“So… Big brother, uhm, never mind! I’ll tell you later!”

Eren squirmed in his grip, a tell-tale sign that he wanted to get down. Levi obliged and set his little brother down who then scurried off somewhere in the house.

Checking the clock, he sighed, almost time to get a move on.

“Mom! Dad! You two ready?! We got to go!” He shouted out to the halls, not a sound greeted him, but as he came down the stairs, he was surprised at the sight that was presented to him.

“I…” 

“Surprise! It’s the roomba you always wanted! We figured you might need it soon…” Carla said, trailing off. 

As Levi approached the machine though he was wondering why there was a set of keys as well.

“We figured you might also need that.”

“Seriously? You two got me a car?!” Well that was a surprise. He’d have thought that the driving lessons he went through was nothing but a joke his parents wanted him to do so they can ask him to drive them around. But this!

“I don’t know what to say,”

Eren jumped and perked up, “Oh! I know! You should say ‘Thank you’!” Levi chuckled at that.

“You’re right, Eren.” he paused. “Mom, Dad, thank you. Really.” Then all of a sudden, the weight in his pocket became even heavier and yet lighter all at the same time. 

_Did they know?_

* * *

The ceremony wasn’t a big deal, in a way. They all said their farewells, Erwin, being the school’s top student said his speech, which was actually pretty good. Then Hanji bounded after him after the speeches and name-calling for the awards as well as the diplomas. 

Then when all of the events were done and they were left to their own devices, the second years who had followed him everywhere, saying that they were a squad, all hounded him down and cried. His squad. 

“We’ll miss you Levi-san!” they had all shouted. "Tsk", Levi tried not to feel too uncomfortable, he was never really any good with this sort of thing after all, but he kept a straight face and continued his ‘socializing’ all for the sake of those times that they were together as a team. “We’ll all meet again soon. I’m sure.” He had said, leaving them all with a nod of his head. 

He soon regrouped with his parents who were apparently chatting with Erwin’s parents, their sort of distant relatives who came here to watch their son graduate. Apparently Erwin also got a car and a ticket to tour the Great Britain, lucky bastard. Well, can’t say he wasn’t lucky, that roomba is a thousand times more useful than a tour package anyways. 

His parents knew him well.

Once Erwin saw him, Levi couldn’t help but cringe. “What?” He asked spitefully, a glance at his brother made him aware of how Eren was also a bit cautious around him. 

“So, when are you planning to tell them?” 

By this time Eren was now walking towards them. 

“Erwin, not one word.”

Eren was now hiding behind his legs.

“Okay then, Levi. But I hope you tell them soon.”

Fucking bastard!

Once Erwin had left, seeing as his parents were calling for him to go now. 

Eren had looked at him with interest, “What were you going to tell us?” he asked, his voice laced with obvious worry. 

Levi debated, whether to tell him now, but he didn’t want to cause a scene here and he was a bit hungry now.

“Later, after dinner, alright? I’ll tell you all then. Will you wait, Eren?” 

Eren nodded, like the good obedient boy he was. 

“Okay big brother!” He said sweetly. Levi wanted this moment to last, the sunset giving their surroundings a brilliant and yet warm glow. His little brother was being as sweet as candy, and his eyes shining just as brilliantly as the sun.

Damn, when did he get so poetic?!

“Okay kid, come on. Let’s drag our parents away from here, I’m starved!” 

Eren gave out an adorable giggle and did a motion with his hand where he drummed on his stomach comically, chanting, “Me too!! Me too!!” It was truly, too cute for words!

Levi had to literally stop and reach for his cellphone to take a quick picture and a quick video.

* * *

It took a while for them to get to the restaurant, seeing as the place was a bit far from their school. Their parents wanted them to ‘experience an out-of-the-world dining experience’.

Honestly, though, he couldn’t argue with their choice this time. After all, Eren was having a blast. What with all the aquatic animals swimming all over the place, the kid’s head was bound to pop off sooner or later.

He looked down, clutching the front of his jacket, a heavy weight suddenly resting on top of his shoulders.

Dinner was served and the four of them enjoyed wonderful seafood, Eren tried not to cry as he ate his ‘lil fishies’ and Levi honestly tried not to laugh or coo at Eren’s sniffling.

Then, as they finished their meals, Eren was up and perky again as he watched all of the sea creatures swim about. Dessert was served, and he knew, he had to drop the bomb sooner or later. And what better way to do it than at dessert where the sweet confectionery can help him soothe the nerves of his… little brother?

“Mom, dad, Eren. I have an announcement to make. I…” His eyes trailed at Eren’s. “I got accepted.” He said, with graceful movements, he produced a letter. His eyes trailing down, he swallowed and continued, “It’s… from the university, out of town. I got accepted. As a scholar, Dad, I’ll be going to the fields of Medicine and Science. I hope to become a heart or a brain surgeon, either one is okay. I’m still thinking about which one I prefer. But, going back, I need to move soon. I’ll be living there, after all. It’s kind of part of the package, as a scholar. And… The place is far, after all. I’ll have to move there sooner or later.”

He explained, all in one breath, his eyes looking over at Eren as he finished. The shock and horror in his little brother’s face, evident. 

“That’s great honey! A scholar! Wow!” Carla congratulated. 

“I’m proud of you son,” Grisha said, a smile on his face as he patted his shoulder.

Carla took to the letter and gasped, “Honey! It’s your alma mater!” Grisha’s smile seemed to have grown bigger. “That’s a good school, Levi. Good choice.” He said calmly, nodding in appreciation of his son’s decisions.

Eren was, for lack of a better word, heartbroken though. It was apparent in his face.

“Yo-you’ll be going away??!” His little brother’s voice boomed, Levi had thought that he might have stayed calm about the whole thing, but maybe he gave his little brother too much credit. He was still a kid, after all.

“Eren, not now. We’ll discuss this at home. You can shout at me for all you want there, just, not here.” Eren had pouted, his eyes angry, Levi had never seen them like that. Well, he had, but never directed right at him.

“Fine.” Eren had replied. Short and simple.

* * *

The drive back home was quiet, it was as if the calm before the storm. Dessert seemed to have appeased him somewhat, but Levi knew, Eren was a storm, just waiting to happen, or in this case, to make landfall.

* * *

Once they had entered their home, Eren dragged him upstairs and into their shared room. Their parents could only look up in worry as they decided to leave the two alone.

Levi could see how tense Eren was. 

Apparently, Eren couldn't contain his anger any longer. "Eren…" Levi tried to approach him but when Eren turned to face him, he stood still. "I can't believe this!! W-why big brother?! Why are you going so far away?!! WHY didn't you TELL me you were planning this...THIS?! ". He was breathing hard and Levi just wanted to hold him in his arms.

“Eren, I’m sorry. But this is my dream. It’s what I always wanted.” He could only say, his heart tearing itself up at the sight of his brother, seemingly heartbroken and angry. He lowered himself to match Eren's height and tried to take him in his arms but Eren just stepped back.

“But...BUT! You’ll be leaving!?” Eren asked, this time in a slightly lower tone, but still angry.

“It’s only for a few years, and I’ll be coming back to spend the holidays here.” Eren was crying now.

“But… Big brother… It’s not the same… I… I won't get to see you everyday… Or get to say good morning. Or good night… Or get to kiss you goodbye, and goodnight, and I won’t be able to say, welcome home, or give you a kiss to welcome you home. It’s not the same.” Eren cried as he tried to wipe the tears from his face, and his little shoulders shaking from trying to contain his sadness.

Eren…

“Eren…” 

Eren…

His mind kept replaying, as he watched his little brother break down.

“Eren… Look, we’ll get through this. I mean, it’s only a couple of years…”

“Do you mean it? Will you be coming back here when you’re done studying then?!” Eren asked, accusingly. It’s as if he knew that the chances of him working here afterwards were terribly slim. Even Levi knew that. But, how did Eren know? Did he really know?

“Eren…” he could only say that one word. It was as if, that was the only safe word to say at this particular moment. He sighed, knowing that saying this will make it harder on Eren. But… he wanted nothing more than for Eren to start depending on himself. He knows that the chances of them staying together _forever_ are slim and as much as it is surely going to break him. Eren will also have to move on without him.

“Listen, Eren. I honestly don’t know what will happen in the future and whatever it is, it’ll never change my love for you. You understand that? I’ll always love you. I’ll be visiting again before you know it.” He finally said, deciding that being truthful was probably the best way to take care of this.

But Eren shook his head violently. Somehow, Eren knew that his big brother was going to take a long time to come back. 

Eren ran to his big brother and put his arms around him. "No, please! Don't leave me!” He pulled back a bit to look Levi in the eyes with a sign of hope and started to beg desperately. "You can take me with you!! Please, I won't cause any trouble and...and…”

Levi shook his head slowly and cupped his little brother's face, wiping the tears away. He, too, looked straight into his little brother’s eyes, "Eren. We have different paths to take and as much as it hurts me to say this. Eren, you will need to depend on yourself more from now on. We can't be together forever."

Eren's eyes widened at that last comment and he stared blankly at Levi. "But Eren, know that I'll always be there for you, okay?" Eren didn't give a response so Levi hugged him tightly. The words started to sink into Eren's mind and his little heart couldn't contain it. He buried his face into Levi's shoulder and his little frame tried to memorize his brother scent, his warm hug, and his brother’s voice.

"I promise, Eren. I'll always be there for you when you need me." 

Eren’s lips started to quiver. He knows that can't be true. Maybe, maybe if his big brother knew how much he loves him, he'll stay and won't be able to leave. But, somehow he also knows that once his big brother sets himself on something; he'll never back down, even if he's hurting so much.

Eren pulled back and his face had the most heart-breaking look Levi has ever seen and it killed him. 

He whispered his name but Eren shook his head. 

He thought Eren would push him away but he put his little hands on Levi's cheeks, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Levi knows how hard Eren is taking it so he kissed back with the same force, knowing that it might be the last time. 

Eren pulled to take his breath and then pressed his lips once again on Levi’s but after a while he broke down and Levi just wrapped the little bundle in his arms and carried him to bed. 

Eren couldn’t make coherent sentences, and only sobbed his pain and clutched his little fists onto Levi’s shirt. “P...Plea…se…big…br…other”. 

Levi could only whisper Eren’s name though, his throat hurt too much to even speak a bit louder. 

But even though his throat hurt too much from suppressing his emotions. He still didn’t want to appear weak in front of Eren as he gently caressed Eren’s hair and kissed his brother’s forehead as he soothed his little brother to sleep lying down close beside him as he whispered, “I love you. Don’t ever forget that.” 

It was at this moment, that it dawned on him how he might never be able to bask in his little brother’s warmth again. But he made the decisions and he’s prepared to take whatever consequences there may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got myself a co-author!! She's really awesome and I'm having fun writing this with her! I'm totally lacking in a whole lot of things, and she helps me see those things so it's totally awesome working with her on this fic! Thanks a lot to all of you who kept on reading this without fail! So yeah! It's about to get bumpy, or so, my co-author predicts! ahahaha, I hope you guys keep on reading!! Love you all!!


	17. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is leaving and Eren doesn’t know what to do.

Eren shivers at how cool his bedroom was. After waking up earlier, he realized how he had just decided to sleep in his original bedroom, alone. He didn’t get into the shared bed with his big brother tonight; instead, he resisted the urge and sulkily stalked towards his room, ‘Eren’s room’ in defiance. He didn’t dare lock it though; half of him expecting how his big brother won’t get any decent sleep and so crawl in next to him. 

No Such Luck.

The tell-tale sign of an opening door made Eren stiffen and feign sleep. He buried his head into the pillow, completely ignoring the steps that seemed to get nearer and nearer. When his bed dipped and a hand caressed his face, he knew almost immediately who it was, even without opening his eyes. 

“Eren… It’s morning, wake up…” Levi asked his brother gently, his hand continuing to caress Eren’s cheek as he tried to wake the other up. “Oi.” He said, softly. 

No response. 

Levi sighs as he tried again, gently shaking his brother’s shoulder, “Eren” he says firmly this time. However, Eren remained unmoving and it was then that he noticed how his little brother’s tiny hand somehow tightened its grip. 

A small movement could be seen as Eren tucked his head deeper into the bed, as if burying it completely under the covers would make everything go back to being alright. 

Levi kept going though, even though he knew how his brother must be hurting right now, thinking of how he would probably act the same if he ever found out his supposedly only big brother was going to leave for a long duration of time. Levi shuddered to think of how he would feel if their positions were reversed.

But, he has to do this. Levi thought to himself, convincing himself of how doing everything otherwise would be so much more difficult than what he is about to do now.

“Please, Eren… I don’t expect you to understand or to forgive me right away… It’s just, for just this time. For just until I leave. Please, don’t do this to me, Eren. Talk to me…” Levi almost begged, his eyes softening, and his voice lowering to a tremble as he thought of how his brother must hate him so.

Just as Levi was about to give up and try again later, he felt a sudden shift and heard a mumbled voice through the pillows. Levi didn’t exactly hear what his little brother had said, but the trembling in his little brother’s shoulders as well as the soft muffled cries halted him from leaving. 

Levi closed his eyes tightly, afraid that if he continued to watch his little brother struggle like this, it would make him want to stay. He would sway his decisions to stay for him. No. He has to stay firm. 

What I am about to do, _is for him._

* * *

Eren did not want his big brother to go. Eren did not want to wake up every day without his big brother’s voice to look forward to. He did not want to wake up knowing he’ll have to take another day without his big brother’s hugs and kisses.

But what he’s probably dreading the most is the fact that he won’t even get to see or touch his big brother as much as he wanted to. In a few hours, he’ll be gone, and he won’t have anyone to talk to anymore. No one to play with him; no one to take him out on their ‘mini dates’; no one to care for him; to scold him when he’s done wrong nor to praise him when he’s done right.

Sure his parents were there. But it’s just not the same. 

And, what’s killing him the most is that his beloved big brother is apparently indifferent to it all! He just doesn’t care!

* * *

It was when Levi tried to reach for him again that Eren sat up and scowled at his big brother for the very first time. “I’m awake! Okay?! Why are you even here?!?” he said in a loud desperate voice with tears in his eyes as he pushed his big brother away with as much strength as he could muster and stood up. 

From there, he ran towards the bathroom and locked himself in. 

Levi had tried to call out after him, standing up as soon as he regained his senses and ran after his brother. However, it was already too late as the sound of a loud bang from shutting the door so loudly and got him out of his stupor. 

Upon hearing the commotion, Carla had ran upstairs with a ladle in hand as she asked in frantic worry, “What’s going on?! Is there a burglar or something?!” She asked, he voice laced with worry. 

Levi merely shrugged and trudged back to his bedroom replying to his mother’s inquiry with a soft, “… Or something…”

* * *

Eren continued to ignore the knocking and banging outside of the bathroom, too lost in his own thoughts to be bothered by anyone else. He could hear his mom lecturing him through the door, but he continued to ignore them, opting to bury his head in his arms as he wept silently. 

Time continued to pass, and he could feel how they had left him alone now. Hearing the shuffling outside, he could tell how his big brother was now hurrying to finish his packing. He sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore as he tried to calm his loudly beating heart.

He was afraid, so very afraid. Too frightened to move, he tried not to cry any louder as he bit his quivering lip. 

He could hear his big brother, knocking at intervals, trying to talk to him through the door. He continued to ignore his big brother. If he’s going away, he thought, might as well get used to it. 

Several threats of being grounded were heard next. He still didn’t get out. He could hear his stomach rumble and protest at his obstinacy, but he didn’t dare get out. 

Soon, Eren noticed the lack of noise from outside. Standing up from his stupor, he bent his ear towards the door and listened in. Still no sound, and just as he was about to open the door he heard a quiet knock. Stopping in his tracks, he waited.

* * *

Levi had finished packing soon enough, and looking at the clock he frowned. Time was running out, and he had yet to see his little brother come out of the stupid bathroom. 

Touching the door gently, his frown deepened, a sad gaze on him as he continued to stare at it. Like a wall separating the two of them. If only he could break it down. 

But no. He knew he couldn’t do that. Not without hurting Eren.

“Eren… please...” He found himself begging now. He was beginning to become desperate after all. This would probably be the last time he’ll be seeing Eren for a long time. 

When Eren didn’t respond, Levi leaned his head on the door and bit his lip, a scary scowl on his face as he tried to fight back an angry shout of frustration and possibly anger. 

Eren was just so capable of doing so many things to him; of making him feel so many emotions that sometimes he just wishes that he could stop feeling once and for all. Too much of this, and he swears, his heart could break to a million pieces. 

It was then that he remembered. In the past, when he had to part from Eren because of a field trip, he had truly felt like dying. Every part of him screamed to get back home as soon as possible. And at one time he even considered fleeing the camp just to get back home. Now, he felt the same pain and need to just get Eren close to him. To get him back in his arms and just hug him tightly. 

When he goes off for college, Levi knew he wouldn’t be able to see Eren. He won’t be able to hear his voice, or to hug him and kiss him whenever he wanted. But, that’s what they both needed, right? They needed to be apart. They need to!

He let his thoughts linger, his eyesight getting blurry. With a huff, he furrowed his eyebrows and after a determined glare at the door, he nodded and wiped away at his eyes. 

“Goodbye, little brother.” Levi said slowly as he stepped away from the door, and gave it one more lingering stare. And with a sad smile, he stepped away, holding his bags in both hands as he went downstairs and gave his goodbyes to both of his parents. 

“Take care. Also, please try not to scold Eren too much. He’s probably as torn about this as I am and I really don’t want to put too much strain on him. So please, just, be lenient. Okay?” He asked, his voice firm but begging.

 

After getting a nod and a few more words of goodbyes and encouragement from his parents, he nodded at them and left. He caught the bus that had just arrived and, after hesitating one last time, he got on. 

I guess. This is goodbye.

* * *

Eren’s eyes were wide, his brilliant turquoise eyes staring off into space. When finally, his brother’s words sank in and in all honestly, Eren still doesn’t want Levi to leave! But...this is really goodbye.

Hurrying to the door, he unlocked it and ran to their front door as fast as he could. Throwing it open he ignored the surprised shouts of his parents as he rushed towards the bus. Seeing Levi boarding the bus and as it started to move, he ran after it faster.

He cried out, “Big brother!!!!!” as loud as he could, as fervent as his tiny voice can do. He screamed loudly, calling out to his big brother. Shouting and screaming and just literally running after it like his life depended on it. 

His legs couldn’t keep up with the bus so he breathed in and tried one more time. “LEVIII!!!”

* * *

Levi’s eyes suddenly glanced behind him. His sad eyes suddenly brightened up and he stood up and screamed at the bus driver to ‘stop’ frantically. “Stop the bus please!” He screamed at the driver, not caring if everyone on the bus stared at them and whispered amongst each other.

He ran down, leaving his bags on the bus and running towards him with a fervent desire, his eyes surprisingly wide and his mouth agape. “”Eren!!” Levi shouted frantically.

Reaching his little brother, he bent and embraced him tightly. Enclosing him in his arms, he saw how their parents ran after them. Reaching the two, they stared at the scene. 

“Eren!” Levi couldn’t help but say. 

“Big…brother!” Levi could see Eren out of breath. How reckless can his little brother be? Eren held him tight as his little lungs tried to calm his breathing.  
“I…I…I really don’t want you…to leave me!!! Please…. I’m sorry!! I’m so SORRY… for everything! I was wrong...so please…don’t go! I don’t want you…to go!” Levi hugged his brother, caressing his back to calm him. “Eren…” He tried saying. But he was cut off as a flurry of words that were thrown at him once more. 

“But...I know…you really have to go! So instead…you have to promise me! Promise me that you’ll always call...and we’ll talk everyday! And when you can, especially on holidays, you have to come back home! You have to come back to me okay!? You just have to promise me!!” Eren’s breathing evened out and soft sobs can be heard as he buried his face on Levi’s shoulder.

Carla continued to watch, her heart slowly breaking as she watched both her sons clinging to each other. It was a truly heartbreaking goodbye. Grisha saw his wife sob, and he draped an arm over her shoulders, calming her as he stroked tiny circles on her shoulder blades. 

“Eren,” Levi began, “I promise. I’ll come back. I’ll come back for you Eren, I promise. So, take care of mom and dad for me while I’m away, got it?” He said calmly, pushing his little brother back gently and wiping at his little brother’s eyes to rid of the tears. He bravely gave a reassuring smile and leaned to rest his forehead on Eren’s. “I’ll be depending on you.” Eren nodded, his face flushed with tears and snot. 

Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, he rubbed at Eren’s tiny nose and made him sneeze, as he rubbed it clean.

A loud honk was heard as the driver impatiently beckoned to him, to which he received death glares from all of the people who were watching the scene, their eyes clouded over with tears for the two brothers.

Carla nodded at Levi and picked Eren up into her arms. However, Eren continued to reach for Levi with his little arms as he saw his big brother slowly wave goodbye and leave him. Walking towards the bus, he got on after one last wave.

The bus soon took off, and as Eren saw the bus slowly disappear, he sobbed and buried his face on his mother’s shoulder crying softly at first but got louder and louder as he continued to sob. Carla had only hugged him closer, and Grisha led the two back home, his arm still on his wife while the other was encasing the little boy safely as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beloved readers, I have an important announcement to make. 
> 
> I am putting this story on HIATUS for most likely 3 months. I will get back to writing the next chapter on DECEMBER 20, 2014 and post by around that week so maybe around 21st to the 27th of December. We’ll be sure to surprise you all with our chapter comeback! 
> 
> Thank you to you all who will remain by my side and will wait for this story’s return! I will surely miss you all and your comments!! I love you all!
> 
> Till then!! I’m sure my beloved muse and co-author will be replying to all of your comments so go ahead and leave questions and comments down there and yeah~ I’ll also be reading ALL OF THEM, so I'll try to reply but I'll leave that to my co-author :)
> 
> Thank you for all your support!! LOVE YOU ALL!!


	18. Big Brother's Departure

After Levi’s departure, Eren had mostly kept to himself. After eating, he would walk back to his room and lock himself in, mostly crying and sulking all day as he finished the last of his summer vacation days. 

Meanwhile, though Levi arrived at the dorms safely, and once he had, he immediately called home, saying that he arrived at the dorm safely. He couldn’t really stay on the phone long though, and he asked his mom not to tell Eren too. Levi just didn’t have the heart to listen to him cry yet. If he heard him, he might have up and left the dorms. Immediately flying back to Eren. He figured he’d call after a few days. Eren would probably calm down about that time.

His first night away from home and Eren, Levi found that couldn’t sleep. He felt slightly incomplete as he thought of the missing warmth his little brother provided him every night. Though the weather was arguably warm, he felt cold somehow.

Back to Eren, we see how the little brother continued to fuse and pout. He was still angry at Levi for leaving. He didn’t understand why he needed to go so far away and leave him. But most of all, he just couldn’t stand being all alone. 

Carla had become worried over time, and whenever she saw him sulking, she would go to her baby and try to soothe her son, especially when his father scolds him for acting ‘like a spoiled brat’. 

Carla felt warmed that Eren would cuddle with his mother, hug her tightly and wrap his short arms around her and cry. After a few days of this though, it appeared that reality had somehow sunk in. As if Eren now knew that no matter how much he cried and pouted, his big brother won’t ‘ever’ come back. 

They received a sudden letter from Levi about his well-being and that he’ll be calling soon. Eren couldn’t help but smile and feel his heart slightly soar, only to feel lonely again as soon as he realized that tiny piece of paper would never mean a lot than become a reminder of how his big brother was really gone.

The next day, school finally started and Eren had to brush his teeth, dress, and comb his hair (failing miserably to soothe it), eat breakfast and go. Eren, uncommon to his naturally boisterous demeanor was surprisingly quiet all day. He didn’t even reply to Jean’s teasing. But he did feel a bit better when he found out that Armin and Mikasa was in the same class as him. The two had somehow made his day, keeping his mind busy from thinking about his big brother. 

Once he got home though he found that his mother was talking animatedly on the phone as she glanced at her son and smiled fondly. “It’s your big brother” she whispered lowly as she addressed her rather sweaty son.

Throwing his bag out of the way, Eren quickly shuffled out of his dirty shoes and came running inside. 

“Let me talk to him!” He said, raising his little hands towards the phone in eagerness.

Carla smiled and gave the phone to her son’s rather dirty hands. She supposed she could clean it up afterwards.

“Big brother?” Eren huffed, his breath trailing as he tried to catch his breath. 

Levi’s smile grew when he heard his little brother on the other side of the line and felt his heart ease. He contained a chuckle as he heard Eren’s breathless inquiry. 

“Yes, Eren.” he replied.

Eren’s breath hitched as he heard his big brother’s voice and tears started filling his eyes. “B-big brother…” He gripped the phone tighter and couldn’t stop his voice from cracking.

Levi immediately felt his heart clench and in a sad whisper he says “Eren…” Carla watched Eren as he rubs his eyes quickly and in a lighter tone he bursts out the words in fake excitement.

“Oh! Big brother! I have so much to tell you! School started today and you know, Mikasa and Armin we’re in the same class again!! Can you believe it? I couldn’t believe it too! I’m so happy! But…” Eren tried to act cheered up because he hadn’t talked to Levi in a long time and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. But Eren couldn’t help but feel upset. Levi had to suppress a smile as he heard how tough Eren is trying to be. He missed listening to his voice. He waited as Eren enunciated more. “But you know what will make me even happier, big brother?”

“Okay, what?” He asked indulgently. 

“Having you here too..” it was said in such a soft whisper that Levi almost didn’t catch that. But, he supposed, he did. 

“Eren…” he whispered back. But before Levi could say any more Eren went back to discussing his day with vigor. Happily adding expletives here and there. 

Soon more than an hour passed, and his dorm mates were calling him. Also, the man behind the desk was nagging him to close because he stayed on the call for too long.

“Eren, it’s lights out here. That means I have to go to sleep now, so I guess, good night.”

Levi held the phone dearly to him as he whispered his good night to Eren. Eren could hear the man nagging at him to close and pouts.

Eren nodded, even though he couldn’t be seen. 

“Good night big brother. Call again soon, okay?” 

Levi smiled, “Yeah. Talk to you soon, Eren.”

* * *

After that day, Eren would spend his time next to the phone. He’d bring his homework to the living room and as soon as the phone rings, he’d pick it up eagerly. Several times, the call was from someone else and he’d pout instantly and groan the name of the caller when his mother asked who’s on the phone. 

Other times, it was Levi who calls and it was those moments that Levi felt somehow delighted to have Eren the first one he spoke to every time he called. He’d chuckle when his mother would take the phone away from Eren and hears Eren groan angrily in the background. 

Then, at the end of their calls, when Eren would listen to the man behind the desk grumbling that Levi is taking way too much time, he’d pout and say “The old man is nagging again. I want to talk with you more, big brother” and it ends with Levi promising to call again soon.

* * *

Knowing that today was Levi’s free period, Eren continued to stare at the phone, his head completely filled with the notion of hearing his big brother’s voice. As he placed his bag gently away from him so he could have the phone closer to him, he smiled already feeling that the phone was about to ring.

Glancing slightly at the clock, he smiled when the phone rang. “Hello?” He smiled wider, “Hi Big brother! I miss you! How are you doing?” A slight chuckle from the other side of the phone could be heard as Eren eagerly pushed his ear to the phone to hear his brother better.

* * *

There were days when Carla would walk out the kitchen and find Eren sleeping on the sofa next to the phone. She’d smile warmly and ask her husband to carry him to his room. Sometimes he would refuse to go hang out with Mikasa and Armin, in case his big brother called and that was then that his father, for forgetting about his friends, would scold him until Eren would puff his cheeks and agree to go out.

After a month has passed, Levi found himself swamped with his studies and his calls become less and less. That and the complaints from the dorm manager about the phone bill being too high; students were prohibited from having calls as they please. They were only allowed to call once a week and with exams on the way, Levi agreed that he didn’t have time to call his brother anyways and after promising him of calling soon after the exams, he left a crying Eren once more.

* * *

This week Levi couldn’t help but gnaw on his lip. Biting it in annoyance as he tried to finish the exam early. It was no use though, there were a lot of things needed and he bit his lip in concentration, annoyed that his hand can’t get any faster as he wrote eligibly. 

It was past 10 when he got back to the dorms, definitely past lights out as he muttered a curse under his breath, trudging up his dorm room as he promised himself to try again tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow he’d be back earlier and he could call home. It’s been a week of exams, and tomorrow is the first day he’d have time to call. But even then, he got called by one of his teachers and even though he got praised for working hard and being a good student, somehow it didn’t make him wholly happy. He missed the chance to call his brother again.

He just hoped Eren understood. He did explain, just before he had to stop calling. He explained it multiple times to Eren too, but somehow, he just knew Eren would get mad.

* * *

It was another two days before he got the chance to call back again, and this time, he just knew how Eren would feel.  
“Hello?” A cool voice was heard as Levi gulped.

“Hey Eren,” 

“Oh, you called.” Levi could swear he could hear a pout there. “Yeah, I called.”

After a short pause, he continued, “Is there something wrong Eren?” 

“Yeah, I waited a whole two weeks for your call.” 

“I did tell you that I wouldn’t be able to call right?”

“Yeah but! I thought that you’d still call! At least even just a bit!” 

“I’m sorry Eren, but I really had to focus on my studies.”

A muffled sound of indignation was heard through and Levi could only roll his eyes at that. 

“I called now, right?” 

“Yeah, after making me wait for this whole time.” Eren said in an indignant manner.

“I’m sorry, okay.”

“You don’t sound sorry.”

“Well I am.”

Levi grumbled, his tone betraying his tired annoyance. He had a long day, and even though he expected Eren to be mad, he still hoped to hear a happy Eren.

Happy Eren makes Levi happy too after all.

Eren felt mad. He felt that if things went on like this, Levi would stop calling completely and forget about him. He didn’t want that! And he can already hear his brother getting angry at him.

“Well, there is something that you could do for me to forgive you big brother.”

Levi looked up from his self imposed punishment. 

“Oh? What is it?” 

Eren whispered almost inaudibly, and Levi had to ask again.

“What?” 

“Well, if you were to come home during the weekend, we could you know, go to the zoo or the aquarium maybe?” Well, Levi did expect that.

But, how to answer? He can’t go home, it was too far. An internal battle raged inside of Levi’s head and when he was able to speak, almost 2 minutes passed. Eren was generous in letting him think. He must have known that somehow Levi would take his time thinking about it.

“I… don’t think I can, Eren.” 

A loud bang was heard and Levi recoiled from his end, clicking his tongue as he too banged the phone on his side. Ignoring the looks he received. Chewing his lip, he turned around again and picked up the phone, gently this time so as to soothe the nerves of the desk clerk. He calls his family again, and is relieved that it was Carla who answered. 

He had to be careful this time, so he held the phone dearly and smiled to the clerk gently, albeit awkwardly. There were already so many restrictions that he didn’t want to lose any chances of him being able to contact his family especially since he didn’t have his own phone yet. 

After greeting each other, Carla proceeded to ask about his exams as do all parents do, and then after answering her that they were all fine and nothing to worry about, she then mentions Eren. How he’s apparently acting like a spoiled child right now who stubbornly refuses to talk to his own big brother. Levi could only sigh and soothe her nerves by saying that it was fine and that it was his fault after all. To which Carla replied with a rushed ‘it’s not you’re fault’ and ‘I’m sure he’ll come around’ after being calmed himself. He then told her to give Eren a warning that he might not be able to call soon because of his studies. 

Eren then hears from his mother, to which he replied with an immediate huff saying, “See if I care.” 

Of course Carla scolds him for this, “Eren!” 

Levi only sighed as he said, “It’s okay, mom. I’ll try to call again soon. I have to go now. Miss you, bye.”

Dropping the phone on the receiver, he grumbled under his breath and walked angrily back up to his dorm room. And as soon as he got to his room, he dropped himself on his bed with a loud thump, as he thought of how Eren acted. The longer he fumed though, the more he found that he couldn’t really be angry at Eren. He imagined how Eren would feel right now, as a child, without his beloved big brother, the one he had depended on the entirety of his life, suddenly ripped away from him. Gone overnight. Thinking about that made Levi cringe and somehow, he suddenly hated himself.

* * *

Guilt started to riddle Eren soon enough as his mother continued to scold his ‘bad behavior’, telling him that Levi is really trying hard and Eren shouldn’t make him worry especially when he was so far away from home.

Saying that Levi already had it hard studying so far away and telling him that college isn’t easy, Eren remembers thinking to himself how stupid his big brother was for going away in the first place especially if it was ‘too hard.’ Eren could only pout thought. However, a part of him understood his big brother. Thinking about it, Eren had to recoil from himself as he thought of how hard his studies are and he’s not even at college yet. How much harder must it be at college level, and add the fact that he’s all alone there too. 

But before he could further wallow in his regret, Carla takes Eren into her arms, understanding that he, too, feels lonely. She whispers to him, that he should also try to work hard so that he could make Levi proud of him, to which Eren nods and hides his face into his mother’s embrace as he thinks of the ways he can excel. Again, if he can.

* * *

On the next call home, Eren apologizes to his big brother and Levi couldn’t feel happier to have his Eren talking to him again.   
Somehow, among all things, Levi managed to keep his studies in check and to reward his efforts the dorm manager agreed that he could have more call hours. Especially since his grades were getting better and he was getting more famous as the ‘College Genius’ around campus, which means more advertising for the dorms anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! Here's a chapter update that I hope you all like! Again, kudos and comments are very much appreciated, thank you all for reading and remaining with this story! You are all too kind!


	19. Going home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Levi stared at the bag in front of his door then looked around the room once more. The room was pristine, to say the least, but somehow Levi found himself rearranging the bed once more as he tried to stall. 

A knock on the door got him to stand straighter though and he knew that the dorm manager was finally kicking him out. 

“Jaeger! Out now! I won’t have you being the reason why I’m late going home for Christmas! My wife will have my head!” 

Levi gulped as he took his bags and breathed in deeply. Straightening up, he walked down with a determined glare.

Getting outside of the dorm he sighed in relief as he saw his dad. At least he wouldn’t be waiting out in the cold. “Hey.” he said in greeting as he brought his bag to the trunk of the car. 

They didn’t speak to each other until the car had started and they were on the road. 

“So, I hear you’ve got the best grades in your entire year. Pretty amazing.” Grisha said in an obviously proud tone. Well at least he pleased him, but really, couldn’t he have asked about his well-being first? It’s like without his ‘spectacular’ grades he’d be nothing to his dad.

“Yeah,” If Levi’s cutting reply was an obvious warning to stop talking well Grisha never got the message as he continued. 

“I heard it from the dorm manager who came out before you. He was pretty proud of you too, saying he even gave you more call hours than what was permitted.” He added, looking directly at the road. Levi heard a slight undertone, a message hidden beneath what he just said. But he just couldn’t guess what it was for the life of him.

“Yeah, well he was saying it brought him good business. The students tend to choose his dorm just to get close to me, so he says.” Levi replied lengthily, hoping to get something concrete out of him.

“Well keep up the good work, Levi.” He said finally as if deciding that a close was in order. Levi frowned at this, when did his dad become so quick to push things aside?

“Okay. I plan to do so.” Levi said curtly back, as he decided to stop trying and contented himself to staring outside the window.

Once they finally arrived home, the first couple of things he noticed was the incredible amount of christmas lights hanging on every house of the neighbours they passed. Probably one of the perks for going to a very far-away college. More travel time means nightfall when you get home, and not only does that mean dinner time and then sleeping but it gets you a nice view of the dark outside world. Which was especially wonderful this time of year.

He never really had a chance to admire everything outside, being cooped up inside as he chose to just to spend more time with his little brother as he recalled. 

Well, Eren won’t be so little now, huh. He figured, thinking about how different he had become over the few months away.

“I’m surprised you’ve left your books at your dorm though Levi. Aren’t you going to get some quick studying here and there during your stay?” Grisha asked as he parked the car.

Levi sighed, again with his studies. Didn’t he want him to have a break? Levi settled with a grunt and answered with a simple, “I won’t be staying long. Just till after New Year then I’ll head back.”

Grisha nodded and locked up. Levi following behind him. From where he stood, he could see the outline of a boy looking at him from behind the curtains of the window and he knew who it was instantly. The rather large vibrant blue-green eyes were a dead giveaway. 

“I’m home” he called out, taking off his shoes and neatly arranging them in a corner as he shook off his coat without dropping his bags to the floor.

“Big brother… Need some help?” Eren asked immediately as he saw Levi try to get the coat off while hang unto the bags.

“Yeah, sure, hold these.” He gave the bags to Eren, “Do not put them down.”

Eren nodded and watched his big brother silently take off his coat and shed his scarf neatly arranging them on the coat racks. 

“You’re even more, tidy now, big brother.” Eren found himself commenting as he watched his big brother fuss on the arrangement of his shoes once more.

“Oh, yeah, it’s kind of a habit I developed somehow.” He murmured, suddenly embarrassed at his antics. 

“You haven’t really developed them suddenly big brother, you’ve always been somewhat neat it’s just, I think you’ve become more open with them now. More, accepting, somehow.” Eren commented once more, his eyes continuing to follow his big brother. 

“Yeah. I guess, so how have you been?” Levi asked, a bit reluctant and nervous suddenly as he tried to see Eren. Actually see him. Taking the bags from Eren, he smiled slightly and decided to just do it if Eren wasn’t going to be the first one to move. 

Hugging Eren tightly he smiled and inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry about failing to call everyday. I hope you understand.” He said simply, ruffling Eren’s hair as he backed away and grinning cheekily at him like a big brother would.

“It’s alright, I understand.” Eren said, looking down as he added, “I’ve missed you. Yeah, you didn’t call at all these past few days. 14. I’ve been counting.”

Levi looked away, “Yeah, been busy. What with the end of term and all that shit. Oh. Sorry, pretend you didn’t hear that.”

Eren shrugged. “It’s okay. Jean swears a lot too. Apparently me too, and more so whenever Jean and I fight.” 

Levi looked shock, “You two fight? And is this a common occurrence Eren?” He asked, his eyebrows drawing as he frowned all the more.

“Kind of is. It’s just, Jean is such an asshole and he’s such a jerk I just want to punch him every time he opens his mouth.” he said simply, continuing to feign nonchalance. 

They continued to talk as he walked inside and greeted his mother in the kitchens with a smile and a slight hug. Once he was done with that, he readjusted the bags on him and looked at Eren.

“Eren, come with me upstairs.” He commanded, leading Eren to his room. Where upon getting inside, he inspected every corner and once satisfied, placed his bag on the table and sighed. “I’ll need to clean up a bit more later, but before that. Eren, sit.”

He gestured to the bed and once Eren did, he sat down as well. 

“This Jean guy, it’s that horse-faced kid from way back when you were kids, right? How come you always get into fights with him?”

“I told you, he’s a huge jerk at school.” Eren defended.

“Yeah, I heard, but why do you care so much that you get into fights with him? You can always ignore him.”

“I can’t.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“He punches me first most of the time. I just fight back. And sometimes he picks on Armin, which I totally hate and then we get to fighting. Then other times he flirts with Mikasa in this disgusting way that he always finds ways to just touch her. It’s disgusting.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh, so that disturbs you? Whenever he touches Mikasa? Well, what do you feel about MIkasa?”

Levi knew that somehow that was not the point in this whole conversation. And somehow he knew there were more important things to be concerned of, like why the heck is that kid hurting Eren. But somehow, he wanted to know. He wanted to find out how much he cared for this Mikasa. And somehow, he found that he was more interested in that.

“What do I feel? Do you mean like in relationship things? Yuck, Mikasa is like a sister, and that’s just ew.” Eren made a face and that convinced Levi somehow. Well, he wasn’t interested in Mikasa, that’s a fact now. 

Again though, why did he care?!

“Oh, well, I guess you’re not really at that age yet.”

Eren looked down at his hands, “I wouldn’t say that.” he mumbled softly as he then looked up at Levi with a smile on his face.

“Well enough about the depressing things!” He suddenly exclaimed then hugged his big brother tightly. 

“I missed you big bro. I really did. I hate you for not keeping in touch. But thank you, for coming. I really thought you wouldn’t make it. But I’m so glad you did.”

Eren hugged him tighter and Levi smiled softly. 

“Yeah, sorry I kept you waiting.”

Dinner was served shortly after and then cookies then milk. Presents were placed under the well decorated Christmas tree and Levi had to keep telling Eren to keep away from the tree.

The day ended on a soft tone, with cookies and biscuits, warm milk and chocolate as they sat and talked about their lives apart from each other. Levi’s life at the dorm, at college, and then Eren’s new buddies at school and new rivalries as well. The day was filled with soft bickering, laughter and a bit of scolding here and there from their parents. But all in all, it was a nice evening to which Levi slept gratefully peaceful to afterwards.

* * *

Levi woke with repeated thuds beneath and he just knew something was going on in the living room. After deciding that he had had enough with the noise, he stood up deciding that he really could not sleep with all the racket and then brushed his teeth. Dressed. Then came down for breakfast at 7 in the morning. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!” A series of shouts and exclamations, congratulations and greetings bombarded him as his family all went up to him and hugged him tightly. Eren included, who apparently ran ahead of everyone and got to hug the whole of Levi’s body. Everyone else hugged the back of Eren or Levi. 

Everyone else included his high school friends and distant relative (Erwin), okay maybe not really distant, so what, bite me.

A few slaps on the back was all it took then everyone was off him, including Eren apparently. Somehow he just did not know why Eren was an exception in his mind.

Hanji came up to him first, “You know, you really could have called me at least once! Or maybe mail me even! I was so lonely without you!” Hang declared as she draped herself to Levi, to which Levi pushed her off with a grunt.

The gang from his judo club then cornered him, encircling him and giving him their congratulatory. “We really miss sparring with you, heichou.” Erd commented, to which Levi only grunted to. “I would like to say me too, but apparently I don’t think I have any right to. I haven’t been training nowadays. I’ve been working out, but I’ve never joined the judo club when I got to college.”

The chorus of groans and disappointment followed at that.

Then Erwin came up. “Nice to see you back Levi. Heard you’re pursuing a medicine career like Grisha.”

Levi scoffed, “Yeah, and I heard you’re pursuing the legal affairs.”

Erwin chuckled, “What can I say, it’s perfect for me. I’m apparently great at human manipulation, or so they say.” Levi stared. “Kidding. You know I was just kidding Levi. Live a little!” He chuckled and went away.

Levi only shook his head with grief.

To his surprise, he saw Petra and a few other girls in his class come up and greet him. Apparently invited to come by Oluo and the others. After the formal greetings, the girls left except for Petra who looked like she wanted to say more. 

“Hey.” Levi started, just so that she could get it off her chest. 

She smiled, as if waiting for just that. “Hey.” She said, again, smiling slightly bigger now as she continued, “I never knew it was your birthday on Christmas until today, of course” She said, blushing prettily. 

Levi couldn’t help but smile fondly at that. 

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t think I can go around screaming something embarrassing like that.”

“Oh! Of course you can’t” Petra said, flustered and embarrassed, blushing even more now. 

Levi chuckled, “You know I’m just playing with you, right?” Levi said, his eyes going soft at Petra’s innocence. 

“Oh, silly me.” She said, chuckling softly, her laughter like bells as she hid them with her hand.

* * *

Far away from the two, Eren glared and bit hard on his cookie as he watched the exchange. Looking away as he thought, ‘who invited her?!’

* * *

Soon after, his parents offered him to eat already, to which Levi agreed whole heartedly. Petra left to rejoin her classmates by then. But to all this chaos, he never once saw light of Eren. He saw him with friends, Armin and Mikasa, but they never did approach him.

Just when he was finishing his meal though, his path was blocked by the two said kids and was greeted by them in a hearty manner. Then Eren was pushed in.

“Well, um, Happy Birthday big brother.” He said, his eyes drawing down. “I wanted to really give this to you personally.” he gave the box to Levi.

“Don’t worry, I got you a birthday present and a christmas gift.” he smiled seemingly proud at the ingenuity of it.

“Thank you Eren. Can I open it now?”

Eren shook his head.

“Open it when you’re alone. I just wanted to give this to you. I really didn’t want it mixing up with the other presents.”

Levi couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Thank you Eren.”

“Okay everyone! Time to open Christmas gifts!” Carla suddenly shouted and a loud cheer erupted.

* * *

Eren was very content. Somehow his big brother gave him the ocean. Holding the ball of glass tightly, he shook it once more and the beautiful blue of the ocean inside started to move once more. As if it was snowing under the ocean. He smiled, and beamed at the thought. 

Then there were other gifts from him as well. A scarf, some mittens and an ear muff! The complete set. He was one very happy kid. Putting them on right away, he smiled at the way they somehow smelled like his big brother. He warmed at the thought. It was like he was getting hugged by him.

Then came the time Levi opened his Christmas Present.

* * *

Levi was speechless. Eren really made this? He continued to stare at the scarf in front of him. “Beautiful Eren.” He found himself saying. If this was his Christmas present, he couldn’t help but wonder what the birthday present was. 

Then came to open the gift from his parents. 

This one, he suddenly groaned at not opening last. After opening his parents present for him, apparently it was both a Christmas and a Birthday gift. At first he was dubious, what kind of gift would mean two, not even two but four gifts from them?

He swear his breath stopped when he saw the gift. It was a cellphone. “Wow. Thank you.” He said breathlessly. It was the newest kind too. 

He looked over to Eren and he smiled as he saw what Eren received. “You got one too.” He said smiling fondly. Looking over the cellphone his brother received. He figured that though it wasn’t the latest model, it wasn't too shabby and at least now, they could message each other through their cellphones.

* * *

Eren lost all of his voice as he ran to his parents and hugged them tightly incredibly happy to have this new door opened for him and his big brother.

“We’ve really felt bad about seeing you two worry about each other all the time so we decided what best way to end all the suffering than just to get you two your own phones so that you two could talk to each other whenever you wanted.” Carla pitched in, to which Eren nodded eagerly for and Levi agreed.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of Christmas gift opening and cheers finally ended and once everyone had gotten home, arms filled with open presents and faces happy and stuffed. The night drew quickly and finally Eren and Levi were alone in Levi’s room.

“Open it.” Eren said, his eyes locked on Levi’s as he continued to fiddle with his pockets.

Levi nodded. 

Sitting down on the bed beside where his brother sat, he moved to open the gift silently. 

Upon opening it, he noticed two silver rings inside. He blinked, why were there two?

“What’s this?”

“I saw them at a shop I was looking at, they were incredibly cool. You see, if you twist this here they come apart, but I like it better when they’re stuck together as one ring like this.” He smiled. “I thought of you when I saw them. Of how cool it would look to be worn by you.” 

Eren took out his hand, “And I thought, what better if both of us wore it. It'll be like some brotherhood loyalty ring or something. Like we’re in some kind of secret club together.” He smiled wistfully. 

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Eren looked immersed in his own little world.

“They’re beautiful Eren, thank you very much.” He said, and he ruffled Eren’s hair, trying hard not to kiss his brother as he drew apart and wore the ring. 

“I’ll wear it everyday.” he said, already fitting the ring snug in its place in Levi’s finger.

Eren nodded, smiling happily as he rubbed his own ringed finger. Blushing slightly at the thought of how couples also wore couple rings or so they called it. Now, that wasn’t such a bad thought.

* * *

Before long it was time for bed, and once Levi had finished his ministrations, brushing his teeth hard, taking one more shower and drying his hair afterwards. He was stilled when he saw the body lying on his bed. It was Eren.

“Hey Eren,” he called as he approached his brother and sat at his side of the bed. 

“Will you be sleeping here or were you just waiting for me?” He hoped it was the former.

“I wanted to sleep with you, if that’s alright. It’s been a long time, after all.” Eren said sheepishly, looking away and blushing slightly. Levi couldn’t help but find the sight endearing. It was as if he was embarrassed to say he wanted to sleep with his brother. As if that would make him look less grown up. Thought Levi.

“Of course you can. Come on.” He said, lying down as well and drawing an arm over Eren so he can pull him in closer.

“Wow, you’ve really grown since I last saw you.” he said, wrapping his arms around Eren in a relaxed manner, the way they always did when they slept together. 

Eren just smiled, “promise you’ll keep in touch? We have our own cellphones now and you know.” he trailed off, looking hopefully at Levi.

“Okay Eren, I promise. This time, I think I’ll be able to keep this promise. After all, we do have cellphones now.” He smiled.

“Good night big brother.” Eren finally said, and after a reluctant few seconds, he drew their faces closer and Eren kissed Levi’s lips softly. A not so quick peck, but a peck nonetheless. 

Levi was of course surprised, he thought Eren had outgrown that habit. But he found himself smiling as they parted and he was just glad that his little Eren was still his. 

“Good night Eren.” He replied back, kissing the top of his forehead once and then his nose, and then his lips. Just like what he did whenever he was especially pleased with Eren. 

Eren grinned brightly at that, knowing full well what the gesture meant. 

Sleep soon overcame them, Eren closed his eyes first then Levi. But after a few minutes, Eren opened his eyes and he watched his big brother sleep for a while then nuzzled back to Levi to finally give in to sleep. 

All in all, it was a great birthday slash Christmas celebration for them all. Eren was mostly pleased with how it all ended.


	20. Sinful Confessions

_I hear that there’s a saying, “Distance makes the heart grow fonder” I don’t think that’s exactly true._

Eren chewed on his sandwich, lunch with Mikasa and Armin was normally nice, but today Eren felt like brooding. So he had kept quiet, thinking about the days that had already passed and still no contact from his big brother.

He’s a big boy now though. Sure, 15 years isn’t that old to an adult’s eye but come on, he’s allowed to think of himself as a big boy. Going back, Eren bit his lip in thought, as he stared off nibbling on his sandwich. He checked his cellphone again, still nothing. 

“Eren, you’ve been really deep in thought today. Do you want to talk about it?” Armin had finally said, bursting the quiet that had settled over the three. Mikasa continued to watch Eren, her eagle eyes ever scrutinizing him. 

“Guys, it’s nothing. I’m just a bit worried, that’s all. You know, it’s been almost a week now that I haven’t heard from Levi, not even a short text.” He groaned, still staring at his phone. Debating whether to send Levi another text just to see if he will respond to it this time. 

As promised two years ago, they’ve stayed in contact ever since they received their cellphones. If not everyday, then every other day the other would receive a text. Somehow that eased Eren’s lonely spirit but whenever days passed that he receives no news from Levi, it gets him really frustrated.

Also, he noticed that over the years he stopped calling Levi big brother and instead have come to call him with his name. Considering that he’s practically adult now, he decided it was time he stopped acting like the little brother in the family. Though he still is, at least he can ignore it a bit as he grows and matures to a young adult. 

Eren stared once more at his phone.

“Do you think I should text him again?” Eren suddenly asked, receiving worried looks from both Mikasa and Armin in reply. 

“I don’t know Eren. I mean, what if he’s busy with his exams. You know you’ll just get even more disappointed if you don’t receive a text from him.”

Eren frowned, “I know that, but I have to try right? I don’t want to just wait around. I mean, what if he’s just waiting to get another text from me before he replies. You know, like stacking up on things to tell me?” He asked, his eyes dropping and the light fading from it as he figured that that excuse is probably as stupid as it sounded.

“Maybe you can try waiting just one more day, Eren.” Armin tried to reason with him.

Mikasa nodded in agreement, “I agree with Armin. I think that’ll be the best option you can do now.” She said, her eyes trained on Eren’s reactions.

* * *

Levi looked back to the clock and inwardly groaned. He had spent most of his sleeping hours on studying once again. Deciding that he could use a break, he picked up his phone and stared at Eren’s messages. He really wanted to reply, but somehow, he knew that wouldn’t be a good thing. If he did, Eren would want to reply and then there would be no end to it. 

That and thinking of his brother now would remind him of how far away he truly was and how much of Eren’s life he was missing. He remembers how mature his little brother’s voice was when he last spoke of him and when he couldn’t believe it, his mother had reassured him that Eren has definitely grown. Even going as far as sending him a rather grown-up Eren picture. 

Sometimes he would trace the picture in his phone and sigh at how much he was missing. Eren was growing up, and he knew he was growing up nicely. What with that bright smile of his, damn, he was missing everything.

* * *

Eren nibbled on his apple as he stared at his phone. Completely ignoring the looks he received from both Mikasa and Armin. “It’s been exactly 24 hours now since you told me to wait and I am not going to wait any longer.” 

He got up and immediately typed a text, he pressed sent the minute he finished and didn’t even re-read what he had written.

Armin looked at him worriedly. “I really think you should just, you know, live your own life. Forget about your brother and just talk to him when he calls or visit. Cause, I really think this is messing with your life Eren.” 

Eren scowled at him, “Don’t worry about me, Armin. I got it all under control.” He said spitefully, still miffed that his brother was not replying. 

Armin rolled his eyes while Mikasa frowned. “Look Eren, it’s not like your brother forgot about you. It’s just he’s busy. You know how it is. He’s what? A 4th year now right? That’s like his senior year, and from what I hear that’s the toughest year to finish. Not only that they’ve got a bunch of research papers to write, right? So why don’t you let up and give your brother time to do his thing.”

She knew that what she said was a bit harsh but if that’s what it takes to make him live his own life, she’ll say it, “And anyways, if you keep bothering him, won’t he just get mad at you for, I don’t know, bothering him?” Mikasa added. 

Eren frowned, Mikasa had a point. “But, what if he does forget about me?” He finally said, finally saying what he was truly afraid of. 

Armin sighed, walking slowly to his friend as he wrapped his arm around him. “I’m sure he’ll never forget you Eren. You’re his brother. Not only is he stuck with you but you’re a really hard to forget person. So I doubt he’ll ever forget you.” He said, smiling reassuringly. 

Eren believed him. “You’re right. Well, I guess you’re always right. So yeah. Let up. Got it.” He said, trying to reassure himself some more as he put his cellphone back in his jacket pocket.

* * *

As soon as Eren got home, he kind of felt a bit lighter and so he happily ate dinner. Happily told his parents about the upcoming Junior-Senior prom happening next month but as he passed Levi’s room, he felt his irritation rise up again. He unconsciously opened his cellphone, checking once more, and upon seeing that there was still no reply, he gritted his teeth and grumbled to himself, “It doesn’t even take a few seconds to reply!” No matter how busy he is, can’t he spare just a few minutes for his own brother? He wondered if it was easy on Levi just to ignore him like that while Eren was so distraught by it.

Not to mention, that it was on lonely nights like this, that he misses his brother the most. Yes, his parents provided them with cell phones but now he feels even more irritated whenever Levi wouldn’t reply back. It felt worse than waiting for Levi to call from the front desk. But, anyways, why was he so concerned about this? He needed to stop thinking about his brother. Eren decided huffily.

Yet, he found himself walking inside Levi’s room; clean and neat as it has always been. Rummaging through their old clothes, Eren took to cuddling with Levi’s shirt, pressed and cleaned just the way Levi liked it. He sat down on the bed and a fond smile formed on his face as he caressed the soft fabric and recalled the times they spent together in this room. As a child, Eren wanted to act like his brother and so he often wore his big brother’s T-shirt. Levi would smile on how baggy it would look on his small frame. Then, he would pull him to his arms and kiss him lovingly on the forehead for how cute he was.

Eren found himself blushing lightly at the sweet memory. He leaned back on the bed and caressed the covers with his hand. No matter how many years passed with his brother out and gone from the house, the sense of nostalgia and protection he felt from under these covers always calmed him and put him to sleep whenever he felt anxious and lonely. 

The nights they had spent here were never forgotten in Eren’s head and somehow he always went back to that memory. Reliving in just before he falls asleep in hopes that somehow he’ll be able to dream of the past.

Taking in the scent, he felt himself relax and slowly calm down. His eyes drooping as he felt the warmth of the clothing seep through his skin. He loved the feeling of smooth cloth and fresh pressed laundry that always reminded him of his brother.

The blended aroma of fresh laundry sheets and Levi’s scent on the shirt made his body stir lightly. He looked down and saw an erection building up underneath his pants. His head fell back against the pillows and sighs.

Then he thought of Jean and his words. He remembered each word. Telling him that there’s nothing better than touching yourself. He tried to ignore Jean’s voice in his head. Not now. Not when he’s on Levi’s bed. Not when his brother’s image is still lingering strongly in his head. Still…

Eren’s blush ran deeper as his brother’s voice rang in his hear, whispering his name, ‘Eren…’

Taking another lungful of Levi’s scent as he hugged the article of clothing closer, he shivered as he thought of his brother touching him. His hands over his nipples, caressing his flushed skin as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

Eren bit his lip and shivered, hesitantly slipping his hand lower over his torso and down to his abdomen. He closed his eyes and imagined Levi doing the exact same thing to him. Eren whimpered softly. His thoughts didn’t stop there though. He never dared to let his imagination run this far but his big brother is finally paying attention to him! Somehow, Eren grew hotter and even more excited as he thought of Levi’s breath on his skin, his tongue licking all sorts of places behind his ear, with Levi’s voice echoing in his mind, whispering repeatedly ‘Eren…’

A soft moan escaped his lips as his body grew hotter.

Overwhelmed by the scent and touch, his face reddened all the more as his stomach clenched. As if being guided by an unknown force, his hand slowly moved down and rested on his growing hardness. His breath hitching as he rubbed himself lightly.

Closing his eyes further he felt himself whimper softly at the thought of Levi doing this to him. His brows furrowed as he felt himself closing in. His hardness growing even more as he pressed his hand and continued on circular kneading on his clothed cock. The lovely sensation of the touch on his sensitive skin felt wonderful.

Eren remembered the frequent baths they took, and this time he focused his thoughts on a particular time where he stared blatantly at Levi’s uncovered flaccid cock. It was a pretty pink color, he remembered himself thinking when he was younger. Levi was uncaring then, because he knew how little Eren was and he felt reassured. But his big brother never did know, how interested Eren was with him.

He pursed his lips together as he buried his face on Levi’s shirt, his bulge now fully grown against his pants and leaking as he continued to rub himself off. Frotting against his own hand, his legs shook lightly then pulled apart at the sudden wave of pleasure that pulsed through him. His hips jerked up to grind against his hand, his body stirring lightly, shuddering at the pleasurable feeling his brother is giving him. He felt himself close to coming. He somehow knew, as he whimpered even more, feeling hot and suffocated as he rubbed vigorously now. 

He suppressed a moan as he felt himself getting closer and closer. God, it felt so… _good._ Eren was panting heavily now, hot breaths coming out in huffs as his clothed raging hard-on pulsed and pumped against his hand. He slips his hand under the clothing and his breath hitched when his fingers wrapped against his burning cock, hissing low at the touch. Feeling thrilled and embarrassed at the thought of his brother _touching_ him, _jerking_ him, he pumped his swelling cock hard as it leaked and slicked against his hand, his legs shaking violently and his body shuddering hard. His head thrashed left and right against the pillow, panting heavily at the rising pleasure as he neared the peak. 

His breath hitched as his back arched and his whole body jolted as he let his seed spurt into the confines of his pants, coming hard without a second thought. 

A few seconds later, he was spent and flushed and panting very hard. His eyes clouded, but slowly his mind remembered where he was, what he was doing, and what he failed to remember. The fact that he was getting himself off of his own big brother! Levi, who was innocent and sweet, and kind and generous, majestic and noble even. Not to mention, his own **big brother!**

He closed his eyes in shame, his eyes filling with unsurpassed tears as he recalled the sin he had just committed. Standing up, he took off his pajama pants and looked on in horror at the mess inside of his pants. Running to the bathroom, his pants semi held up with both of his shaking hands. 

He took off the pants once he was safely hidden inside the bathroom. He then ran his hand over the mess he had made and with his tears falling freely, he felt himself grow all the more confused as he tried to process what he had just done. 

His heart continued to beat as fast as it could, while his cheeks colored a bright red. His shame growing all the more as he ran to the bathroom and scrubbed his hand clean, his eyes red and puffy as he continued to cry. He grabbed some more of the soap and continued to scrub his hands cleaning the mess off of his hands. 

He threw his pants to the tub and filled it with water. Grabbing the detergent he threw some at his pants and started washing his pajamas clean. He scrubbed and scrubbed till his hands went red. As if he was trying to erase what he had just done, he continued to scrub. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, he stopped. Cleaned up the wet mess and hanged his pajama. He then cleaned himself, showered, and rubbed himself off of the mess he had made. He kept his eyes closed as he finished up his washing. Changing to clean clothes, he went to sleep troubled and very much disgusted with himself.

* * *

The next day, Jean continued to harass him with porn magazines and some other jibe that he probably can’t get it up with a girl. Annoyed as Eren was already, he suddenly screamed at Jean to stop being such a dick and stomped off. Completely missing first period. 

That day ended with a sour note and when night came he groaned. He still couldn’t stop thinking about last night. He knew he was fond of his big brother, sometimes a little too much even. But never did he think that…

He closed his eyes is shame and embarrassment, remembering that night once more brought an ache in him that he’d been trying to ignore all day. Earlier he came home to an empty house, again, his mother was probably out somewhere and his father was going to be camping out at the hospital again. 

He checked his phone at probably the 100th time that day and suppressed an internal groan as he saw the display. No messages. Not even from his parents saying that they won’t be home. Did they expect him to understand? Well sure, he was 15, he shouldn’t want his parents to be around, but come on, and they never even gave him a chance to complain. 

Going to the kitchen with the phone in his hand he checked the fridge then his phone again, to his surprise just before he threw it out the window it beeped and shook. A message!

“Sorry Eren. I’m busy. Can’t talk right now.” Eren clenched his teeth.

“Fucking when then!?” He screamed at no one. Angrily, he threw the phone to the nearby couch and took the soda can out of the fridge. On second thought. 

Taking the beer at the bottom shelf he stuck out his chest and opened it with a huff. No one can scold him here anyways. No one fucking cares! Taking a big gulp he made a face before swallowing. 

“Ugh. Bitter. What the fuck?” he threw the can outside the house after trying it once more and deciding that he didn’t like the taste as much at the moment. He stomped to his room and threw off his clothes, deciding a quick shower would be so much better to cool him down. 

Under the shower, which he turned high the moment he realized a too cool shower would most probably freeze his balls off than help it. He stared off into the flowing water, leaning on the wall for support as he let his mind wander once more. He closed his eyes and sighed, the warm water doing wonders to his aching body. His body trembled as the refreshing water dripped down his body.

After a while he opened his eyes and bit his lip, seeing his cock twitch at the heat he wondered how it would feel to touch it by a different person. 

Slipping his hand down, he stifled a moan at the different sensations. His cool hand over the warm heat that pooled below made for an interesting combo.

Eren felt his reign loosen and soon his hand had a mind of its own. Pumping his shaft up and down, harder and faster, making his bulge grow against his navel. He felt a sudden rush as he let go. Thoughts of his big brother naked and touching him suddenly filling his mind, he felt his own legs buckle as he slightly slid down the wall. 

He remembered his brother, of how much he was ignored and how little he ever heard of him. He gritted his teeth and felt himself rushed. He angrily stroked faster and harder and when a surge of pleasure shot through him, he gasped at the sensation as his excitement grew. He didn’t want it to end so soon so he tried to slow down and enjoy it a bit longer. He stroked lazily now as thoughts of his brother became more pleasant this time and gently melting away with the heat rising in his body. “Mnngh… ahh… b-brother.” He moaned sinfully as his cock twitched and swelled in his hand.

Pre-cum oozed out of his slit. He stroked even slower now, relishing in how it feels. He brought his thumb on the head and smeared the pre-cum all over it. “Ohhh, yes...nghh...” He slowly leaned his head back with a flush coloring his cheeks. His eyes strained with images he didn’t want to see, but because of the current anger in him, he allowed his pent up desire for his brother to surface. 

“Hah…oh…nghhh…L-Levi…Mhnnn..” He stroked faster, imagining Levi’s hands stroking him instead, pinning him to the wall and devouring his mouth. He felt guilty but shook it away. His sweet and loving brother holding him, kissing him, and pumping his cock; it all felt so pleasant. Thrilling even!

“B-brother…” Eren turned his flushed face and closed his eyes even tighter, feeling really close he moaned wantonly. His eyes got blurry as the sensations flooded him. “Make me cum…brother…I’m-I’m about to…ah..ngghh…ahhhh!” His voice hitched as he felt the heat in the pool of his stomach go down and fill his balls. He gave out a strangled moan as his cock spurted out stream of hot liquid on the shower curtains in front of him.

Eren panted heavily in short huffs. His hand covered with cum, as his cock still throbbed in a half-mast at having just come. He felt the ecstasy of coming from a rather good high, but as he realized where he came down from, he grew scared and with wide eyes as his thoughts halting immediately and muttered a soft, “Fuck…”

He did it again!

He felt the banging beat of his heart slowly return to normal as the adrenaline passed, leaving only shame and guilt behind.

Eren pursed his lip, anger boiling in him, self-hate eating him up at what he just did. He balled up his fists in anger. His cheeks flushed at the thought of coming once more to the image of his brother.

His eyes widened when he tasted blood in his mouth though. He felt the trickle of thick warm liquid drip from his chin. He must have bit too hard to keep himself quiet that it broke skin.

Eren felt his emotions stir, his eyes prickling as a million thoughts ran through his mind. Every single one of them were the bad thoughts he tried not to dwell on much. 

He slid his hand over his bare chest and over his heart clenching tightly at the skin. He groaned, “What the hell…is wrong with me?” He covered his mouth with the back of his mouth as he sniffled in shame as he watched his thick warm liquid drip from the shower curtains as proof of his sinful act.

He slid down the wall, folding his arms over his bent knees and sobbed softly on the hard floor under the running water. He held himself tighter as more tears streamed down his face, blending with the blood tickling down his chin.  
His deep, inconsolable sobs echoed off the tiled walls.

He’s so confused and so very angry with Levi and even more at himself. 

But no matter how ridiculous, or how stupid and irrational it was, he still missed him. He missed him so much that it’s starting to mess with his mind. He just wanted his brother to hold him. His dear big brother Levi.

But, what if, just maybe, his brother doesn’t really care about him as much anymore.

That night, as Eren stirred and rolled around on his bed and just as he thought he was about to fall sleep, his phone rang and his heart nearly jumped out of its rib cage. 

He quickly grabbed the phone and calmed down. His brother calling him at the middle of the night shouldn’t be making him so happy! He’s still annoyed with him after all. He slid his phone to unlock and replied dryly “Yeah?”

“Gosh, Eren. I’m so glad you picked up. It was late and I was worried you might not answer.” Eren’s blush raised the second he heard his brother’s voice. “Brother…” He wanted to be angry but strangely, this time, he couldn’t. Eren could hear how tired his brother sounded. 

“How are you, Eren?” A quick pause.

Then Eren spoke without a thought or a care in the world, “I missed you so much…” He blushed even more when he realized how needy he just sounded. Levi on the other line blinked in shock for a few seconds before smiling warmly and whispers back “I miss you too, Eren.”

Eren felt his heart beat even faster. His brother’s voice was just so deep and so beautiful. He couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat up. That exact moment though, guilt started to creep in. “You sound tired, brother. Are you taking care of yourself?” Eren asked genuinely worried.

“Yeah, is everything alright, but Eren, you don’t sound like yourself.” Eren turned to his side and held the phone close, “Just a little tired.”

Levi gave a soft chuckle from his end and Eren felt himself go soft and hard all at the same time. He burned. Just literally burned for his big brother. His Levi. 

The call was civil, to say the least, just a few updates on each other’s lives. Eren had adamantly asked why Levi wasn’t calling much either, and Levi simply answered with a groan as if he too didn’t want the long wait they had to do at each call. Eren listened as patiently as he could. “It’s just I’ve got too much on my plate now. What with our projects and practicals, and I hate to admit it but everything’s a mess.” Eren nodded. Though he still hated that he didn’t call much. He understood. 

“Will you be calling every time you can though?” Eren asked demurely. 

“Absolutely, Eren.” Levi answered with conviction. The call continued like this. Reassurances. More updates. Promises. Eren had to hold back from lashing out. Somehow, he felt, he kind of knew, that Levi won’t be keeping half of his vows.

The call was coming to an end. Eren held his phone tightly seeming to forget all animosity as he whispered, “I love you.” Then, Levi whispered back “I love you too, Eren. Take care” 

Eren was somewhat glad to hear that reply. After all, he was a bit worried he wouldn’t hear it this time.

“You too, brother.” The call left Eren smiling but soon the smile fades. He buried his face deep into the pillow and sobbed softly.

* * *

A few days after the unexpected call from his brother, Eren stood still, shocked when he overheard his parents talk about a certain Petra going to the same college as Levi. His mother giggled at the thought of the possibility of her and Levi getting closer together. 

Eren couldn’t believe it. That witch followed his Levi! The news shocked him. Especially after he realized that when Levi had called, he didn’t even mention her.

Eren clenched his fist tightly and rushed to his room. He dropped himself on his bed and screamed as he covered himself with his pillow. How come she can be close to Levi while he couldn’t? 

Jealousy burned Eren’s heart at the thought of them getting closer, closer to his Levi! 

Eren gasped the second the thought came out though as he realized how obsessive he just sounded. “Shit, shit, shit!” 

A knock was heard on the door “Eren, dear, are you okay?” When he didn’t reply Carla decided to come in. 

“Eren, sweetie.” She approached slowly.

“Please, leave me alone.” She didn’t know why Eren was so upset but decided eventually that she should give Eren his privacy and left.

* * *

Eren had to distract himself from his brother. Jean had been taunting him again, as usual, joking about how Eren needs to get laid since he’s been on edge lately. Thus getting him into another fight with him and of course, it ended with Jean scoffing “You’ll never get a girl!”

Like I needed one anyways.

That same day though, a particularly brave girl cornered him behind the gym. Eren rolled his eyes at the irony but was completely shocked when she asked him out. Eren found himself slightly blushing. He was never asked out before, and especially not by some girl. 

Eren had agreed after some thought. Thinking that a distraction would be nice, plus, the experience would probably be worth it. He smiled as he learned that her name was easy enough to remember. Mina she said sweetly. Eren kind of recoiled when she said it so sweetly, remembering Petra somehow and that made him slightly annoyed.

Their first date was alright at the beginning but once he found out how sweet she really was, he was slightly irritated as he remembered more and more of Petra in her, but she was sweet to him and he didn’t want to think too much of Petra anymore. It wasn’t Petra he was angry with after all. He was angry with himself.

Mina felt there was something going through his mind but she never mentioned anything.

That night Eren’s parents were ecstatic for him. Saying how grown up he was now and how nice it was that he found himself a girlfriend. Eren merely scoffed and ate his dinner quietly, nodding every now and then. He was really embarrassed. But maybe this is good after all.

He would walk her to her house, and she would gently pull him close. It was at these moments that he would look into her eyes and find himself lean closer. She would close her eyes and their lips would touch softly. The kiss would always be short and sweet. Different from his brother’s kisses, he would always find himself thinking every time they kissed. 

Though, he knew somewhere in his mind he was sort of celebrating. After all, no one can call him inexperienced anymore. No one would think he was naïve or innocent anymore. After all, he finally kissed a girl. Mina would always giggle though whenever she saw even the slightest blush on Eren’s face and well of course, she would blush as well.

That night Eren received a call. He had answered it with uncertainty, but after a while of just listening to his big brother’s voice, filling him with a sudden warmth, he smiled and had found himself in a better mood. He didn’t think too much of Petra as well.

Focusing on his big brother’s calm and low voice as he told him about his day, and the reason why he hasn’t been calling much.

Eren nodded, as if his big brother could see him. Smiling softly as he replied with every question his brother asked. 

He never did mention his girlfriend and Levi never did ask.

The call ended with a good tone and Eren slept with a smile that night.

* * *

Another week passed. 

Another week without his big brother’s calls. 

Another week of dating Mina. 

Somehow, it started to feel that there was something missing. Mina couldn’t really take his brother’s place. Sometimes he’d feel distanced. Mina noticed all the changes though by the end of the week. Though she never did say anything about it. Several nights, Eren was left wondering if Levi and Petra are together yet. He couldn’t help feeling jealous, even though he has a girlfriend now.

By the end of the week Levi called again, having heard from Carla about his younger brother’s girlfriend, he had decided to call to confirm. 

“Hey.” Eren answered in monotone. Levi frowned as he said, “Hey Eren, just wanted to ask something.”

Eren wondered what it could be so he asked him to continue.

“I heard you had a girlfriend, is that true?” Eren could hear the hurt in his voice, and Eren decided to give Levi the same taste he’s been going through.

“Yes. I do.” 

Levi wondered, “You…do? Why haven’t you told me?”

“Why do I need to? You didn’t tell me anything about Petra.” Eren answered dryly. His eyes set as he spoke.

Levi stayed quiet for a few seconds before he speaks again “I didn’t mean to keep it from you, Eren. I thought it’d upset you.”

“Now, why would it upset me? There is nothing I can do about it now, can I? She gets to take MY place now after all.”

“Eren…you know that’s not true. We’re not…” Levi sighed and tried a different approach. 

“You know I love you, right? No one can replace you, Eren. You’re my brother.” Levi reassured. 

Eren felt like cold water was poured over him and he just couldn’t find the right words, so he settled with second best, “I love you too, brother.” Levi smiled but soon it turned into a frown as he remembered the main reason for the call, “So Eren, this girl you’re dating…is she nice? Did you two…?”

Eren blushed and stammered, “L-Levi! We just kissed!”

Levi didn’t mean sex, but still hearing that Eren received a kiss from someone other than him made his heart ache somehow. 

“I see…” 

Eren didn’t know why his brother sounded so down. 

“Have you been together for long?” 

“Just a week, I’ll be taking her to the prom at the end of the month.” 

Levi smiles, “Prom huh? You’ll be graduating soon then. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown. Just yesterday, I was holding you as a baby in my arms.”

Eren smiled at the fondness of the memory. That’s right. Levi is his brother. Always looking after him, taking care of him and loving him like a brother should. “Y-you’re coming, right? To my graduation ceremony.” After a few moments, Levi says softly “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Eren.” Eren released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Eren felt excited that he would get to see his brother soon. 

The call was coming to an end though. So he nodded but seeming to realize that Levi couldn’t see him, he said, “Okay. See you soon. I miss you.” 

“Miss you too, Eren. Take care.”

The call ended and Eren slept that night with a smile and a crease on his eyebrows. Troubled and yet happy at what was said during the call. Nevertheless, he was satisfied though. Because, his brother will be coming home soon and he’ll be attending the graduation with him. Nothing can make him happier.


	21. Eren’s graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Eren's graduation, which means, he's really growing up now. To Eren it's the best news ever, but for Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter update though and that with this you can forgive us, mostly me, my muse has done nothing but be patient with me and my frantic schedule. Thank you all for your continued support and I love you all so much!

Eren stared at his phone. 

It had been the third day he did nothing but stare at his phone all day. Armin called it creepy but Eren didn’t mind. Levi was going to call. Any minute now.

Yup. Any minute now. 

…

“Why isn’t he calling?! I sent him like a BILLION texts!!” He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he rolled around his bed. 

In a few days time it would be Eren’s graduation, and that means Levi will be coming home. Eren is just vibrating with excitement now. It’s been SO long since he last saw him after all and it was tearing him apart.

But no more. He’ll see him in a few days! After so long!

He just needs him to call so they can discuss everything!

* * *

Levi did not fucking call.

Eren screamed his probably fifth scream that day and Armin finally sneered at him. “Will you stop, Eren!? I can’t concentrate with you screaming every 15 minutes!!” Armin groaned as he clutched his book closer to his face.

Eren rolled his eyes, “Well sorry my brother is such a dick! He won’t call!” He groaned in exasperation.

Mikasa huffed, “It’s amazing how you can finally admit it, Eren.”

“Huh? Admit what?” Eren asked staring at his phone absent-mindedly.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. 

“That your brother is a dick.”

Eren recoiled from Mikasa in disgust as if she showed him some undesirable bug or something. “Levi isn’t a dick!” He replied, “I can’t believe you’d say that to my face.” 

Mikasa groaned. “Ugh! Whatever!” 

Armin tried not to look like he was chuckling as he hid his face in his gigantic book. 

Eren ignored whatever was happening and refocused his attention and grimace back to his phone. 

“Maybe just one more text.” Eren said as he sent one more long text to his brother.

* * *

Eren was a mess now, he kept readjusting his tie and shirt. He stood in front of the mirror and looked himself up and down then grimaced at himself. He untucked his shirt once more, ruffled his hair and looked again. 

He fucking looked worst!

He groaned and grabbed his phone. He dialed Levi’s number and screamed as calmly as he could into the receiver. “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? IF YOU DON’T COME TO MY GRADUATION I WILL NEVER FUCKING SPEAK WITH YOU AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME ASSHOLE!!” He ended the sentence with a sigh and after a few shaky inhales, he spoke again, calmer this time.

“Graduation ceremony starts early, but you don’t have to see me on stage. You can just, at least come to the after party. It’ll start around dinnertime. You better be here, we’re holding it at home especially so that you can come even if you are late.” He said, his voice weaker now. Resigned to the fact that his brother may not be coming to see him graduate on stage, but at least… He can still be with him, even for just one dinner night. 

He sighed into the receiver and before hanging up, he gave a faint kiss on the receiver and said, “I miss you brother. See you soon.”

He closed his phone, tucked the abused thing into the inside of his suit and checked himself on the mirror again. He looked as decent as Eren Jaeger can get so he nodded to himself and stepped out of the room, a confident smile on his face betraying the mask of betrayal he felt.

* * *

First Mina came, she hugged Eren immediately when she saw him and left a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly and hesitantly then kissed her back.

In all honesty, Eren didn’t know what to feel with Mina. He just didn’t feel quite the same way as she did for him, and lately he felt that he was just using her for comfort, a substitute. It was not fair for her. He just wanted to tell her that and end things with her but the timing was always off. It was either they were too busy to talk or didn’t talk at all. Just exchanged quick hugs just like that. Eren was tired of concealing. He just wanted to move on. Mina would understand that, right? After all, she must have noticed too, right?

When they arrived inside the hall, Armin was already there seated and nervously fidgeting among the crowd of happy students. Their parents on the other side, Armin on the student’s side. His grandpa was there too, on the parent’s side as were both his parents and Mikasa’s. And since Armin still looked uneasy despite his grandfather’s presence being so near, they finally decided to come to his rescue. 

It was a relatively calmer affair compared to the bustle around them when the three caught up with each other. Mina, temporarily forgotten amongst the crowd as she had left earlier to check on her other friends.

Jean came to disrupt them next, with his annoying humor and even more annoying horse face. Eren had to sit out the conversation because Jean was becoming even more annoying by the second, always asking him about Mikasa and Mina, and stupid double fucking dates. 

He wasn’t even sure anymore, about Mina that is. Which is why Eren had to walk away, telling them that he had to use the bathroom and that he’ll be back soon.

By the time he got back, the hall was full to the brim, the parents and teachers were seated and the graduating batch were all lined up. He too lined up and soon they were marching in. Singing the national anthem and then the school anthem. By the time their names were called to receive their diplomas Eren had started to space out. Looking behind him in the sea of parents if he could find a familiar presence. 

Then when his name was called, he stood proudly, walked as practiced to the stage, and received his diploma. He smiled and did what was asked of him. When he looked into the crowd, his eyes went wider than he ever thought possible. 

There, just beside the closed doors of the hall, short but commanding with jet black hair and stern eyes. Levi stood like he had been there all along, watching him, clapping with the crowd, and smiling at him. Eren beamed, proud, and incredibly ecstatic. Was it a dream? Is this all just some dream? Maybe a demented hallucination? Whatever it was, he never wanted to wake up. 

Eren just couldn’t wait for the ceremonies to be over and as he walked back to his seat with the most shit eating grin possible in all mankind, Jean tripped him. 

Standing up, he growled at Jean with a red face that marked his downfall and grabbed at Jean’s collar, “What did you do that for, horse face!?” Jean huffed, “You looked annoying.” 

“HUH!?” Before a punch could be thrown they were separated and after some coaxing Eren finally got back to his seat.

* * *

Levi felt horrible. 

He felt like such a huge asshole, bigger than the world’s asshole even. Eren finally called him, and of course, he had to be away so the only thing to pick up for him was a machine. Cellphones are really handy, and they really did come to the rescue most of the time. This time though felt like nothing short of a bomb diffusing in his face. 

Eren sounded so angry, and that threat, what if he made good on it!? Levi shivered, an angry Eren he could take. A pouting Eren he could handle. But an Eren giving him the cold shoulder, he couldn’t even imagine! 

Levi dropped his pen for the third time that morning, he was finishing up an essay due tomorrow and with his defense coming closer, he felt inclined to do a bit more research today. But that message, was distracting him too much. That threat was just floating and repeating in his head that he couldn’t think of anything else. 

“Fuck. Damn cocky brat.”

He stood from the library with those muttered curses and left with a flourish as he closed his books and marched to his rooms. 

It wasn’t even half an hour when he had everything sorted out, now he was on his way to Eren’s school, with just enough time to catch some of the ceremony, hopefully Jaeger would be too far of the names list that he’ll make it just in time.

And he did. He did make it, he was breathless when it came to the “K’s” but he finally regained his normality when the “J’s” were called. He smiled when Eren’s name was called and he couldn’t help but be proud of his adorable, yet, what the… fuck… brother? How and when did Eren get so tall and mature? It’s like, he was taller than him or something. Okay, he knew that the kid was getting taller by the year but, this was just crazy! He looked nothing like the adorable baby brother he left at home. Where did his kid brother go?

The diploma was received without a hitch and Levi smiled for him, but to Levi’s shock, Eren made a spectacular fall before he got to his seat and at the next moment, Eren stood up with all the anger in his face and dragged a student off their ass. It looked like a fight was inevitable and Levi was just about to stand as well when their classmates broke them apart. The kid, Eren was fighting with, looked strangely familiar. At least, he thought so. But, why did Eren get so angry with the kid, it can’t be… Did the kid trip Eren or something?! Is that why he suddenly fell flat on his face?! 

_That damn two-toned brat._

* * *

Levi was supposed to meet up with Eren immediately after the ceremony, but before that could happen he noticed his parents nearby and so decided to greet them first. 

As usual, both greeted them with warmth, hugs and all smiles. “It’s been a while since we last saw you Levi.” Grisha noted to his son, smiling warmly just as Levi had been freed from Carla’s hug. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t visit more often.”

The look of pride on Grisha’s face was unmistakable though and Levi knew the man didn’t mind at all. Having been through all he’s going through, he understood him. If only Eren can grow at least half of Grisha’s sentiments. 

“Anyways, Levi, have you met up with Eren by chance? He’s been so excited to see you and so agitated that you didn’t come here with us.” Carla said worriedly, her hand holding Levi’s tightly as if she was afraid he’d run.

“Yeah, I figured he’d be like that. Why don’t I go congratulate him now.”

At this Levi gently gave a squeeze at Carla’s hand before letting her go. 

Right as he left though it was like he had honed on Eren immediately. Spotting Eren almost as quickly as he had gone to search for him, he smiled slightly at the sight of teenagers fooling around. Saying their brief farewells and congratulations to one another. It was a sight to see, and Eren was the sweetest sight he’d seen that day. With his bright smile and his excited eyes looking everywhere at once as his friends surrounded him.

Levi smiled sadly, he had never truly had the pleasure of such company, never did think about making friends. Only thought about his family, his brother. Somehow, he didn’t regret anything but he definitely doesn’t want Eren to experience the same things. After all, if he had traveled the same path as him, he would never sport such a charming smile. 

In truth, he was enjoying himself, maybe a bit too much, watching Eren had always been his favorite past time after all. So when Eren had parted from his band of friends, he was probably a second too late in responding because someone beat him to Eren. That someone, apparently was someone close to him as well. Because the second he regained his focus, he felt a bit sick. Eren, his Eren.

Eren was kissing a girl. There were catcalls and cheering from the nearby crowd, from those asides from him, who have seen. The girl immediately blushed as she parted from Eren, and to Levi’s shock, Eren was smiling goofily, blushing and all. 

Rooted to the spot, Levi could only stare dumbfounded, gulping in a ball of spit as he tightened his fists his eyes blown wide with shock as they continued to converse. _Yeah, what was he expecting? Eren had a girlfriend, he told you about it, right? So why are you so shocked?_

Levi though, felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. Eren was much too different from him. Why would he even want to see him? Eren, deserved this life. He didn’t need his big brother messing it up for him and embarrassing him. He was no longer the kid that needed his protection, that sight alone confirmed that fact to him. He should have accepted it earlier, then maybe, it would have hurt less. 

He felt like he was being left behind.

* * *

When Eren felt rather wet lips cover his and his view blocked, he stopped, shocked and motionless as the person kissed him. A soft mumbling was heard a second later and then catcalls and cheers. Eren laughed nervously, looking around, he blushed at the audience he had attracted. They have attracted. Of course, it was Mina. 

“Hey Mina,” Eren greeted sheepishly. Mina smiled brightly though, “Congratulations Eren!” Another awkward laugh, “Yeah, you too, Mina.” He said, slightly shying away from Mina.

“So, Eren, want to have dinner together with both of our families?” She said presumptuously. Eren was shocked, chuckled nervously before saying, “I-I don’t think it’s time yet, Mina… Can we do it next time? I mean, I’m just not ready yet…” Eren excused himself, his eyes worried and frantic to get away.

“O-Oh…” As if sensing the discomfort, he looked down and nodded. “Yeah, of course. Next time!” She said, smiling sweetly and then as if she suddenly remembered something, “Well I’ve got to go! My parents are waiting.” She left as sudden as she had come.

Eren sighed, relieved and slightly guilt-ridden. Mina was a sweet girl, really, but he couldn’t help it if he felt nothing anymore. Holding his chest with a tight fist, he went off in search for his parents.

Seeing them a few chairs at the back, Eren broke into a grin running up to greet them.

“Eren! Congratulations!” Carla greeted first, hugging him tightly.

Grisha smiled, ruffling his sons hair, “Congratulations.” He smiled warmly. 

Eren smiled meekly, “Yeah, thanks.”

When Carla let go, she started looking around. “Uhm, Eren, where’s Levi?”

At this, Eren could only look worriedly at his mother. “What do you mean?”

Carla’s eyes widened, “Oh no, did you two miss each other?”

“You mean Levi WAS here?!” he said shock and disbelief written all over his face. “So I didn’t imagine him…” He whispered to himself, smiling.

“Well, where is he now?” Eren asked, looking around the area with frantic eyes. But seeing no sign of Levi, he looked back to his parents, only to see their worried faces.

At this Eren broke into a run, “Levi!” he began shouting, his eyes wide and frantic, searching for his big brother. “LEVI!”

Running around the whole gym, then the front gates, shouting at the top of his lungs. He didn’t care at the stares he received, but when a rather lanky annoying jerk stopped him, he could only retort by throwing the first punch. It only happened that his luck wasn’t as bad as he initially thought it was when he saw how he had apparently punched a certain horse-faced idiot.

“Oh good, it was just you.” 

“The fuck are you saying it’s just me!!?” Jean shouted at his face, to this Eren could only roll his eyes. “Shut up, horse face. Let me go already, I’m looking for Levi.”

Eren started to struggle out of the grip his shoulder was held captive to, when Jean spoke again, “Just calm down idiot. I saw this Levi. Your big brother right?”

Eren stopped struggling almost immediately and grabbed Jean by his collar, “WHERE?!” he demanded.

Chocking, Jean pushed Eren away and coughed. “You fucking crazy asshole. Damn guy just left. He got in some sleek black car and drove away.” 

Eren could only stand in shock as Jean’s words sunk in.

“Without fucking seeing me at all…?” Eren whispered, his eyes downcast.

“He just… left?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are heart!! Thank you for your support sweet lovelies~


	22. Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I would like to thank everyone who has stayed by this chapter and have diligently waited for its update. Thank you. I am so sorry for taking so long, and yes, though I feared for my life, the death threats did help me get moving. To that, I say, have fun reading!!

When night came, the whole house was filled with a celebratory air as people piled in to celebrate the trio's graduation. Mikasa was happy, despite her stoic face while Armin was rather nervous, worried about his coming high school life even though he really shouldn't be.

Eren however felt nothing but emptiness. It was really just an empty feeling inside. And whenever he would go into a room, the place would suddenly grow eerily quiet as if Eren's mood affected the party ongoing.

“I really hate this… I hate this party, why do we even have to have this stupid thing.” Eren pouted, whining like a child as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mikasa had to look over Armin wondering if he can do anything to improve Eren’s mood. Armin can only shake his head.

“Eren, maybe you should try not to think about well...” a slight pause as Armin looked over at Mikasa. Mikasa encouraged him with a nod, “you-know-who…” Armin sidetracked earning himself a shoulder bump from Mikasa and an eye-roll from Eren.

“Ugh, whatever.”

So when Armin and Mikasa urged Eren to have a breather outside and see if he can relax and maybe find his inner Eren so that he could finally get back to normal and enjoy. He did just that. Only, instead of relaxing he immediately grew tense. 

Right, in front of him, at the exact moment he stepped out and closed the door behind him, Levi stood with a rather worried expression on his face. And if Eren didn't know better, he even looked a little bit scared. 

Eren had to stifle a chuckle at that, Levi scared? Of what exactly? He mumbled to himself, giving his own thought its very own eye-roll.

Well, whatever reason Levi had was of no concern to him. But, wait, Levi!? He's really here?! For a moment there, he neglected the fact that Levi showed up in front of him, focusing on the fact that he wore a stranger expression. So when he announced himself, he felt a bit odd to be answering back.

"Eren." Levi called out, slowly walking closer to the teen.

"Levi." he called back, slightly surprised Levi even thought of talking to him instead of well, running away like he did earlier. Yeah, he was a bit mad about that still.

"Enjoying the party so far?" Levi asked conversationally. 

"If I was, would I be out here?" Eren answered cooly, mentally applauding himself at how straight faced he said that.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." 

A moment of silence passed and neither made a move to talk.

Eren saw how Levi fidgeted slightly, grabbing at his collar and dusting imaginary dirt off his shirt, it was a rather fetching sight. Eren tried not to smile at the rather odd behavior of his big brother. He must be feeling guilty for leaving all of a sudden earlier and it was probably eating at him.

Eren wanted to relieve him of his nervousness, so he spoke, “Why did you suddenly leave earlier? Without even saying good bye first?” 

Levi sighed, looking away at the sudden forwardness. 

What better way than to confront the issue straightforwardly? Eren thought. 

However, not everything goes as one plans. 

Levi took a single strand of his hair, twisted it slightly before tucking it away behind his ear. He frowned, his eyes looking distantly, purposely avoiding Eren’s eyes. It was as if, even Levi didn’t know the reason why he initially left, at least, that’s what the expression on his big brother’s face told him. Eren felt undeniably provoked. If he wasn’t even sure why he left, why did he even leave in the first place?!

Levi glanced at Eren and when he thought he was going to speak up, Levi closed his eyes and turned away from Eren. It was as if he was running away again. As if he didn’t plan to confront the issue at all. As if, he didn’t care if it was resolved or not, it was as if, all he cared about was himself. His undented image as a big brother, that was all he cared about in the end.

So when Eren thought Levi would be running away again, he reached out instinctively, running forwards and making a grab at Levi's arm.

"D-don't go!" he shouted out unconsciously. He would have said more, if not for the fact that he felt his face heat up in embarrassment at the sudden outburst he obviously just had in front of his big brother. 

Levi shrugged the hand that held his off, apparently just as flustered as Eren was. After turning away from Eren once more, he replied with a gruff “I wasn’t going anywhere… I was just going to get your graduation gift from the car. I thought it might help a bit with explaining why I suddenly left…” Levi improvised.

Eren didn’t buy it, but said nothing otherwise. 

“Oh, okay then,” he said instead. Wondering why he would even need to lie to his own little brother. 

“Come here, Eren. I’m not sure if you’ll like it, but I did think of you when I saw it. Thought that maybe you’d like to try out something new…” Levi popped into the back seat of his car and brought out a rather large case. 

“Maybe occupy some of your time with this,” he trailed off, thinking, instead of waiting for my calls.

Eren knew what his brother was thinking though, but again, instead of saying anything else, he just nodded and stared at the case. Wondering what kind of time-waster something that big would be.

Levi handed the large package to Eren and without any other space to place his rather large gift on, he had no choice but to open it later, when he was alone. 

“Will you be coming in then?” Eren asked, conversationally.

Levi shook his head, “No, I need to get back to the University soon, I have a lot of things to pass tomorrow and I can’t really stay the night. I’m really sorry Eren I hope you can understand… Someday, I’m sure you will. But right now, you might think it’s cold of me to just leave, but again, it’s because I’m just swamped with studies. I know it’s not enough of an excuse for you, but…” he trailed off, realizing how he was ranting by now. Eren looked at him with a straightforward expression. He probably didn’t understand, but maybe he did…

So, scratching the back of his neck, he looked down, let his bangs fall on his face. Nibbling his bottom lip, he then looked back to Eren, and ruffled his hair, before placing a soft kiss on Eren’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you soon…” He said, trailing off once more.

Eren could only nod, clutching the large package to his chest. 

“I’ll see you soon, big brother.” Eren returned, looking down now as well.

When Levi left, his car lights leaving a trail just tempting enough for Eren to follow. He closed his eyes, to rid of the image and thought as he turned away from the road and left for his room. Ignoring everyone who went to greet him, and ask in awe of where he got the rather large package from.

Eren said nothing, and as he got back to his room. He opened the package and smiled, wondering what part of this reminded Levi of him. 

A green and black guitar with hints of brown here and there accented the rather fetching instrument. It was anything but simple. Eren found himself smile at that. 

That must have been the reason his big brother chose this one for him. 

An instrument can only stand out when it’s played but with this kind of looks this one can probably stand out from the crowd without being played at all.

* * *

High School started today, and while Eren didn’t think Mikasa and Armin would ever leave his side, fate wasn’t as kind. 

Eren sat alone in a foreign class, with no familiar face in sight he withdrew to himself automatically. Eren was the only one separated from the group. Mikasa and Armin were well, in another school. Eren wasn’t as fortunate or as smart as the two to get into the same school. So here he was, stuck at some no-name school with no one to talk to. Even the horse-faced idiot was lucky enough to get into the same school as Mikasa and Armin, it was only he that was separated.

Eren sulked. Life sucked. 

When a rather tall guy blocked his view, he raised his head and stared at the other kid as well. “What do you want?” he asked sullenly. 

“Just wanted to ask if this seat is taken.” The man asked blatantly. Eren shook his head. 

Apparently that was all the guy needed as he sat next to Eren. “My name’s Bertholdt and this is Reiner.” A blonde haired largely built guy sat in front of Bertholdt, the two looked like they were close. 

“Nice to meet you two.” Eren said in a bored tone. He didn’t expect that they’d actually start talking to him, but what the heck right? Who cares? It’ll be some one-time thing anyways.

Bertholdt nonetheless, smiled, “You seem like you’re alone, don’t know anyone else in this class?” Bertholdt asked frankly, and Eren shook his head in reply. “Ah, I knew it. See, didn’t I tell you he was new, Reiner?” 

Reiner huffed, “Nothing to be excited about.”

Bertholdt smiled, “Would you like to join us later after class then? We’re going to see this band and later play around as well. Do you play any instruments? I mean, I hope you don’t mind but you kind of look like you would…”

To this, Eren perked, he has been learning to play. When he received the guitar from his always absent brother, he started to curiously learn playing it. Not wanting to leave it by itself despite the fact he thought that the guitar would shine even without him. Just that, well, he was lonely as well. Both Armin and Mikasa studied like crazy. While they also tried to make him study just as hard, his brain couldn’t handle the pressure, so whenever he thought of running, he’d run straight to his guitar. Thinking back, it felt like the guitar was his only ally, friend, and companion back then. Weird right?

Well no matter the circumstances, he felt distanced to everyone and partner that with a rather odd loneliness he began to learn playing guitar.

“I do! I play the guitar? What band are you going to see?” He found himself asking as soon as he finished his rather odd train of thought.

Eren didn’t expect to meet anyone he would get along with so quickly like this but it amazed even him to actually find someone who was into playing as well. That is to say, it’s not like he’s always been into playing, it was actually just recently. 

Soon, his train of thought continued, and he remembered how whenever he missed Levi, he would get his guitar out, play a few tunes, learn a few new ones and soon enough, he found himself playing the tune to real songs and sometimes composing things by himself as well. It was a good time waster indeed and soon enough, he found himself loving the guitar all the more. 

He loved playing it now, and he didn’t just get it out whenever he missed Levi. He played it whenever he could. And when he couldn’t he would take out his pen, write a few lines and soon he’ll be composing his newest tune. 

It was entertaining, even more so than when he was spending time studying with Mikasa and Armin, or when on special occasions they decided to goof around. 

The guitar saved him, somehow, just like how Levi had always been by his side before, now his guitar was giving him the same company, similar to what his big brother had always provided him.

A sort of comfort for the times he got too cold and lonely.

* * *

Time passed. Eren didn’t really think he’d get along that well with both Reiner and Bertholdt, but the more he spent time with them, the more he found himself liking the way he was whenever he was with them. 

It was a strange attraction of both danger, unease, and a sense of feeling at home with the two. Sure, Armin and Mikasa were home too, but these guys were a different sort of home. 

Mina, his rather absent girlfriend, was soon forgotten as well. He didn’t get to keep tabs with her anymore, what with her moving and attending a different high school as well. The girl was rarely on his mind now and Eren was sure he was rarely on her mind as well. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if she suddenly called to break up. 

Which, she actually did, the second weekend of his high school life. 

The break-up was rather cold, and well, accepted. It was like, something no one was really expecting, but then again, it was something that everyone was just waiting to happen. He didn’t think it’d be this easy though, and he most certainly didn’t think he’d be so at ease with the separation as if, it was all a matter of course.

Which it probably was, so when they broke up, neither said any hurtful words and both parties were alright with it. They can still be friends, both said, and they probably would be even without the break up. 

In any case, that just gave Eren more time to spend with Bertholdt and Reiner, soon, the three had formed a band, and they would play small gigs at places that offered to let them play. 

It was fun, Eren soon forgot all about his worries. Whatever his big brother had planned for him, he would probably never know, but he was slowly becoming happy even with the slight heartache of his brother’s absence from his life. Younger, he never even thought that his brother would leave his side, but now that he was not there, he felt a sense of loss that hurt more as the days passed. The hurt, numbing him, until music let him feel again.

They would get gigs all the time and some of them went pretty late as well. Sometimes it got so late, he’d stay till morning growing tired with the band only to get home early in the morning. Pretending he’d been home all night.

Sometimes, he drank too. Even though it wasn’t allowed, Reiner and Bert did it, so why not him too? Besides, the alcohol helped numb the pain and loneliness he felt.

When he came home dead drunk one night, did both parents begin to worry for Eren. 

Carla remained silent.

Grisha scolded Eren, but it went through deaf ears. 

Both parents were at a loss.

That was why even though they knew Levi was busy; they decided to tell him especially when Eren didn’t go home for two straight days, the school even calling them for Eren’s accumulated absences. 

Eren was getting out of hand, both parents thought.

* * *

The phone rang quite late that night. Levi didn’t plan on answering, but it had been a while since a phone call from home came. So, with a bit of nostalgia, he picked up his phone and answered.

A frantic voice crying over the speaker came to his ears. And, though Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he replied affirmatively, rushing off to change his clothes and hanging up once he was out the door. 

“Where the fuck are you Eren!? You fucking idiot!” he groaned, looking around places where he could think of a fucking stupid rampant kid would be at this time of night. He heard the details from his mother. 

How the idiot started to fall in love with his guitar, just like what he would do to all the things he’s given to the kid and then soon he started his own freaking band. Yeah sure, take it that far idiot. He was seething inside. Why did he even give the fucking thing to a fucking stupid kid? He growled under his breath. Who knows what sort of mischief he’s been getting himself into!


	23. What are you searching for?

Levi felt winded, his heart heavy in his chest as he thought of the possible dangers his little brother might have gotten himself into. It was a scary world out there and no one can say what kind of horrors one can get into unsupervised. Eren is still just a child barely in high school even!, to have him prancing about in this world with no one to help him with. Levi suddenly felt a rather heavy shame hang in his heart.

He felt an incredible amount of shame, why did he leave Eren to fend for himself? It was all for his studies sure, but if one were to look back and judge what Levi had done, anyone would know how horribly he did as a big brother. He bit his lip. Thinking way back, he never really did want to pursue this, although the course was at the back of his mind, he had never given it much thought, preferring instead to study near here. But, his parents talked to him, made sense of what he should truly be doing. Distancing himself from his innocent little brother. They said, it was not healthy, for brothers to be so close. Well, at least, they hinted at it. They never truly said it out loud, but the text between the lines were clear. Being here, wasn’t good for Eren’s growth in manhood. He didn’t want to be a deterrent in Eren’s life, and so, he made the hardest decision he could ever have in his life. He left.  
Levi stopped in his tracks and hung his head low in self pity. No, he mustn’t blame his parents, albeit he never did, but the thought resurfaced and so he pushed them all back behind his head once more.

He stopped in his tracks for a while, thinking of the things he should have done for his little brother. But didn’t.

He sighed, now was not the time to think about things like these. He frowned and with a heavy heart he continued to look for Eren. His little brother who is apparently gone missing doing who knows what.

Well he couldn’t exactly blame the kid, he was half at fault here for giving him that damned guitar. Ugh. Enough with the rants. He stomped his foot in annoyance, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. It was his fifth bar and he not anywhere near to finding or hearing about a lost kid with brown hair and green eyes. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t exactly lost… He should probably change his description of Eren.

Not really the time to be thinking about descriptions, but he sighed and wondered what Eren would be like right now. Right now… He’d be tall… Probably taller than him if the last time he saw him was anything to judge by. Then again, when was the last time he saw him? He bit his lip frustrated at how long he’s been without Eren. Definitely too long if simple questions like how Eren looks like right now, and how tall he is at the moment was giving him tons of headaches.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation, annoyed at no one particularly, well except for himself as he crashed the next club that caught his eye. He growled at the frustration he felt that no Eren had apparently visited.

He continued on this pattern, slightly changing his description of Eren to be that of a teen playing guitar, with brown messy hair and bright green eyes. He noted some people who apparently have heard of him, or have seen him and had gradually directed him to this tenth bar. Apparently, Eren played at this bar often. Levi felt his heart thrum at the thought. He might actually have a chance at this bar. Albeit it was a rather shady bar so Levi wasn’t really hoping for much.

The Eren he knew and loved would never so much as step into a shady bar like this.

Or so he thought.

As soon as Levi entered the bar, he had wanted nothing more than to step right out again. But once he heard the familiar baritone of his little brother, he stopped in his tracks. The smell of beer and whatever foul smell that lingered in the air made its way to Levi’s nose and to his dismay, none of the idiots here seemed to have minded. That pissed Levi off big time. But what probably pissed Levi off the most right at this moment was the sight of his little brother, jumping off the stage to land squarely in front of another dark haired albeit tall teen. He was then grabbed by the back of his neck, Levi could fucking see the little twerp shiver, before he was pulled into a rather passionate kiss to the hollers and hoots of the whole fucked up bar.

Before anything else, what first registered in Levi’s head was that he was being kissed. The second thing was that he was being kissed by a fucking GUY! A guy?! Now that did it for him. He had always imagined Eren, with good grades, a happy life, a girl by his side, eventually, and some kids. Nothing like this. In a bar, playing hooky, obviously drinking, and kissing a guy at that. In front of everyone, no less! This was just all fucked up! Levi groaned inwardly. When did everything spiral off its axis?

But, his despair at having all the things his brother should have had slowly slipped away and soon he was filled with more anger than he felt possible for any man.

Levi almost chipped the bar table as he gripped the side desk too tight. He frowned at the sight, unable to bring himself to look away but unable to look anyways. Somehow the image burned itself into his memory and it was all Levi could do before stomping, running, towards the pair only to pull Eren far far away from the tall giant and into his arms. He rather disliked the titan before him as he growled his displeasure. “Stay away!” Was all Levi could say before dragging Eren by the cuff of his collar to the exit door.

He was much pleased that the exit door was mere meters away, but to his dismay, Eren struggled out of his grasp and glared right back at him.

“I told you to fucking wait you--!” Eren growled with a rather fierce intensity that Levi had never seen before, and really had hoped never to see.

“What is your deal anyways!? You come here, shock the living daylights out of me at seeing well YOU, SOLID and REAL. The fucking real live Levi! Only to fucking drag me by the neck to the exit. Like what the fuck is wrong with you?!” He bit out, red in the face, embarrassed at the show they were sure to be putting.

“Do you know what I thought when I suddenly saw you!? I thought what the!? Levi is fucking home! Then I thought… Realized, that you shouldn’t even be here. And then you were dragging me by the cuff like some deranged dog you saw fucking someone up and you just had to restrain him! Like do I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DOG TO YOU!?” Eren screamed at the top of his lungs. The background still playing loud music managed to cover for half of his scream so that none of their patrons would hear the bar fight. But Levi heard it loud and clear. Eren. His Eren, had never talked to him like this before. Not to mention, he never ever ever cursed. So, what made him start?

“My deal is that you behave. I think that’s what we talked about when I first gave you that fucking guitar Eren.” he sighed, trembling less now that Eren was where he can see him. “I think we should both calm down and talk more about this issue you have at home.” Levi said calmly or as calm as he could make himself, it was never a good idea to fight fire with fire when it comes to Eren. “Our parents have been worried sick about you.” Levi said, his eyes becoming gentler now that the threat was nowhere to be seen.

Eren stood his ground however and had kept pushing away Levi’s arms as he kept grabbing at him to keep still and just follow him like a good boy.

Eren was no longer hearing it though as he continued to struggle out of Levi’s reach. Fortunately, Levi was still short, just as tall as he remembered him, which gave him the advantage. Seeing as Eren had impeccably grown over the years of Levi’s absence. Surely, had he been here during Eren’s growing years, Levi would have pummeled him until he was just as short as he was.

Eren smirked at the newfound thought. Liking that he was taller than his big brother.

His delight was crushed short however when Levi took to grabbing at him again and just point blank dragging him across the room to the exit door. Eren had to roll his eyes as he pulled himself away from Levi a frown on his face as he glared down at his big brother.

Levi suddenly kicked him on the shin, Eren doubling down as he kneeled in front of his big brother groaning in pain.

“Now that’s better.” Levi smirked triumphantly down at Eren, frowning when Eren looked angrily at him, defying him to his very core.

“I said let’s go, you fucking brat” He couldn’t help but angrily call at Eren.

Eren stopped in his tracks, his whole body going still. His big brother never cursed at him, heck he never did think there would come a day that he would. But apparently, everything has changed, just as he thought. He frowned and stared up at Levi.

Glaring at him as he grit out, “And I said, no fucking way! I am staying right where I am and no amount of your you-ness will make me move from this spot.” he growled, looking straight at him defiance showing obviously in his whole demeanour.

Before Levi could kick Eren out of the door himself, a rather tall man accompanied by a rather bulky man stepped in and stood beside Eren. Frowning, at the two, he tried to control the urge to roll his eyes when the two of them stood in front of him in defiance as well.

Now Levi’s just going to take a hit on the wall here and guess that these two are Eren’s biggest bad influence on his life. They sure did look it.

“What do you think you’re doing with our friend here, shrimp?” The bulky man asked, quite muscular too from the looks of how he kept flexing himself to show off his muscles but this only served Levi to sigh in annoyance.

“If our friend here doesn’t want to go with you, you should just leave him alone.” the tall one said in a rather high and mighty tone. The kind where Levi just wanted to strangle.

And even though he didn’t want to cause anyone any trouble being a doctor made him realize hurting people can now be interpreted as hurting himself as well. That especially because he’ll be the one treating them anyways. He groaned.

When the tall one stood in between him and Eren though, Levi started seeing red. How dare this fucker think he’s someone special to Eren?!

He growled unintentionally as he watched the two size him up.

“Look shrimp--” that was the last straw. As soon as the bulky guy had said it, he had punched him in the face to shut up, not wanting to hear any more downsizing comments.

“Say that to me again and I swear I will break more than your face next time.” He tsked, hoping the little fucker doesn’t decide to go to the hospital where he was interning at now.

“Reiner!” said Eren, who had oddly gone quiet while the whole ordeal happened, and that tall fucker who still had the audacity to look at his Eren.

“I think you shouldn’t be here.” The tall fucker said meekly now. Well what do you know, Mr. High and Mighty is gone.

“And I think you should shut up and let Eren’s big brother take his little brother home because their parents are worried about him. What with skipping classes all the time.” He growled tempted to talk it out right here if need be. He wasn’t leaving Eren now.

Eren surprisingly blushed, probably embarrassed, Levi thought smugly.

“He… doesn’t want to, sir.”

“I fucking ought to--”

Eren tried to land a kick on Levi’s thighs to make him falter, trip him, or something. But Levi was quicker and he dodged every kick and every punch, but when Reiner decided to take a hit, Levi caught the punch, and held on it tight before punching Reiner aiming straight for his nose. Reiner could only whimper as he was thrown back by the force of it and Bertholdt stood shocked at the sight. Reiner deflected, punched, and then thrown right across the room from one single punch from a shrimp.

Bertholdt gulped, scared, but tried not to let it show as he looked at Eren and then steeled his nerves. “Let’s go, Eren.” He bit out, quietly.

Levi glared at him, realizing that he was the tall and lanky guy who had kissed his brother made his blood boil. A GUY! It was a guy, and a rather alarmingly obviously male guy at that. He could have understood if Eren had kissed a rather girly looking boy, thinking that maybe Eren was just too drunk off his mind that he kissed him mistakenly, but the fact that this was some guy that obviously looked like a guy and that he was obviously a friend of Eren’s made him grit his teeth in madness. A guy took Eren’s kiss! He didn’t know if it was possibly his first kiss, asides from his that is, but from a person outside of familial bonds anyways. He almost wanted to kill the guy in front of him. His glare intensified as he felt his fist roll itself and his palm start to bleed slightly.

The fear in Bertholdt was obvious from any on-looker’s perspective, but Bertholdt stood his ground, when he had tried to reach out for Eren, he was immediately punched, this time with more force than necessary and with little to no warning.

“What the fuck was that for!?” Eren yelled out, angrily as he still tried to pry his arm out from Levi’s grasp.

Silence answered Eren’s query and he could do nothing but growl lowly as he was dragged away by a surprisingly strong shrimp.

The club was silent and still as the scene unfolded, and no one dared to help their favorite band members, even though they had wanted to, all because of the terror and possible hurt Levi’s strength presented.

So when their lead had finally gone, led by the scruff by an anonymous male. Then they only had the time and courage to rush to the aid of their favorite band members.

* * *

The fact that Eren had remained silent all throughout the ride, made Levi unspeakably relieved. He really didn’t want to fight in the car and risk an accident.

It was just about when he was pulling to the side, getting ready to stop so that they can get out and get some fresh air that Eren spoke.

“This is the beach…” He said in slight awe.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think we’d be able to talk calmly at the apartment. Anyways, I know how you just like it here, so I thought maybe we could calm down way more here.” Levi said, getting up to leave the car and enjoy the night beach air.

Eren followed suit. His shoulders visibly relaxing as he took in the night air.

“So, why did you do it?” Levi started.

Eren tensed once more. “Which one?”

“Everything, I guess. Tell me, when it started at least.”

“You were just never there. I had no one to hang out with except them.”

“There had to have been better choices.”

“The fuck do you care about what my choices are?! You were never there!”

Eren threw back immediately at him, just itching for a chance to say it out loud.

“I don’t think you should be looking to include me in this, Eren.” Levi said reprimandingly.

“Like fuck!”

“Language!” Levi finally said.

“What gives you the right?! You lost every right you had in demanding from me the moment you left me to fend for myself!”Eren bit out.

That stung. Levi knew he deserved it though. He was the one who started it, he was the one who left him. He was the one who broke away. The one who had wanted to give Eren his space, his opportunities. He had needed Eren to be the man he can be. He didn’t need Levi, holding him back. Apparently though, Eren never understood it like that. He desperately misunderstood his good intentions, it was to him… To Eren, he abandoned him. When, he never truly wanted to leave. It was all for him. If it was by his choice, he wouldn’t have left in the first place.

Levi felt sorrow. Surely, because of this, his brother would want nothing to do with him anymore.

The silence bore long for Eren. His brother stopped throwing his biting remarks by the time he finished his own monologue. So when he had nothing but his own thoughts to bicker with, Eren felt a surprising madness in him.

There he goes again, ignoring him as if he didn’t exist! As if he wasn’t right there in front of him!

Growling lowly, he bit back, his own thoughts, we’ll see about that.

“Did you know, I learned something else while you were away.” He growled, looking at Levi with all his burning fury at being ignored.  
Levi looked at him, as if being woken from self-imposed sleep. What would shock his big brother? Eren wondered.

“I learned, I like kissing boys.”

Levi felt rooted to the spot. All his dreams for Eren crashing. Eren… His Eren…

“You can’t!” Levi growled out.

“WHY NOT!?” Eren bit back, angrily.

“Because!” Levi didn’t know why not.

“It’s because of that big guy isn’t it!? That tall LANKY one! I knew it. Those people you call friends they’re a bad influence on you Eren! You have to stop hanging out with them!”

Levi felt unbelievable fury when he recalled that kiss.

“You have no right to tell me who to hang out with!”

Eren growled back.

“I am STILL your big brother Eren!”

“You were never my big brother! Not in my eyes!” He growled out, pushing himself closer to him. Eren felt his heart hammer against his chest as he thought of what he wanted to do next. Of what he needed to do next. He felt himself shiver in anticipation, at some point in their bickering, Eren had come unbearably close to Levi, and soon, his face was so close, he could feel Levi’s breath on his cheek. Then, he closed the gap. What little gap that separated them became non-existent the moment he stepped that one more foot. Kissing him passionately, as passionately as he could. All his feeling for him, pouring out. Kissing him felt like breathing in air for the first time. It felt so right.

Levi froze. The moment their lips touched he froze. But soon, Eren’s relentless kissing him, had him kissing back. Suddenly losing himself as he enjoyed the ferocity. But then he remembered who he was kissing. All the dread, all the shame in enjoying the kiss broke him and he broke away from Eren in turn. He looked at him in shock. His face pale and his hands trembling.

His Eren, kissed him, in a way that was surely not familial. In a way, that he enjoyed. He felt dirty. He felt positively shameful. He felt, like this was all his fault. Eren became like this, because of him. Surely, it was because he doted a little too much on him that he became like this. Surely, it was all his fault.

He stepped back. “I need to get you back. Our parents… Are waiting for you.” He said, slowly, turning so that he was now trudging back to the car. To his immense relief, Eren did the same. He said nothing as he followed him, and he had never been so grateful at how understanding Eren still was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for another long wait before this. I am guessing you guys are mad at me now. Well, I don't blame any of you. It's just, work has piled up, and it got a little while for me to get used to my now... NORMAL sleep schedule... -cries- I hate waking up so damn early and working for 6 days a week.... In any case, I hope you enjoyed this one, here's to hoping I get the next chapter up soon!!
> 
> Oh yeah! Let me know in the comments if there're any mistakes *ahem Harry* _[shout out to Feda! I don't get to check for corrections much.. since if I did... it'll take way longer for me to get the next chapter on here. So thank you for that!! Ehehe, I hope you can continue to correct me if the need arises -grins-]_ and any corrections I missed {hence MISStakes get it? -jab jab grin stupidly-}. I mighty appreciate the help in locating any corrections/MIStakes! Thanks!!!


	24. His Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!!

Eren, despite his best efforts could not keep his growl in when he saw their parent’s worried and reprimanding faces. They were worried, sure, but he knew that the reason for their worries were anything but his safety. 

Eren didn’t believe it at first, that his parents would ever lose their trust on him, but when it happened, he just felt like he knew. He knew what those looks had meant, knew what those tones implied and he simply just knew what their hushed voices talked about. 

It was nothing short to traumatizing really, but Eren is a tough guy, or so he keeps telling to himself as each day passed like a blur without his big brother to defend him, without his big brother’s guidance to protect him from straying. As he knew he had already. He didn’t find any other way out after all. The family he had trusted betrayed him with their faux worries and now he stood his ground on protecting his new passion. Not friends, mind you, he already knows first hand that friends do not last as well. At least, not with Mikasa and Armin. They were miles away now and they didn’t even know what was going on with him, so to hell with them. He frowned, trying to forget the nasty thoughts that bloomed in his head as he remembered past mistakes. Instead, he let himself be taken away by the music that haunted his dreams now. 

If only he can get Levi to tell him the truth though. Then maybe, Eren would get the haunting music out of his head and maybe finally get his life straightened out. 

If only…

Eren continued to stare at his brother from his peripheral. He knew Levi knew he was looking, staring, but Levi made it a point to ignore it. At least, that’s what Eren thought. He sighed to himself as he watched the road now, trying to get the confusing muddling thoughts out of his head. But Levi, him being there, just right at his reach, made it so easy. All he had to do was reach out. But it was only by principle, his brother’s principle, made him stop all thoughts of reaching out. 

Levi continued his pretenses. Ignored him until they finally arrived at their parent’s house. Somewhere along the way, he had stopped thinking of this place as home and though it was pretty bad of him to think that way, he just felt that it was right. He felt like maybe in another life, he had been alone around this age and somehow he had gotten used to it. If only he can explain this feeling though. But maybe it’s just his wishful thinking once again. 

Eren’s back is ramrod straight, his stare unblinking as he greeted their parents. Said parents could only hide their obvious relief and worry over their seemingly prodigal son and although Grisha had seemed like he wanted to scold Eren a bit more, it was as if he could do nothing but stand in a trance as he watched Eren slowly but surely trudge upstairs to his room, like a mechanically operated machine designed to do just that upon arrival. It was strange. 

Having been gone from home too long felt strange to finally come back to it after so long a while.

* * *

Levi decided not to leave that day. He had a couple of days off anyways. Having finished what he had to, he was in no hurry to get back. 

Seating himself on his rather dusty bed, he sighed not really wanting to lie on some dirty pile so he stood and took out his personal cleaning supplies, glad that they were still where he had always left them.

* * *

Eren on the other hand, could not sit still. He was still thinking of the rather sudden kiss he had given to his big brother. He really didn’t think much on his obsession with his big brother before. He never did consider it as anything but brotherly adoration, but somehow when he started kissing other girls (and guys) while he was playing with the band. He realized that he also wanted to experience those exact feelings with him, and maybe something even more. 

It was hard to pretend otherwise ever since. After his self-realization, he couldn’t help but notice everything about his brother, and his thoughts of him became even more intense. It was surprising, even for himself that he could want something this much. If only, he can act on them. If only he can bring himself to let his big brother now. To somehow show him his true feelings, so that he won’t have to feel guilty every time he was around his big brother, and so, he did. He did just what he had always dreamed, no, wanted to do. He kissed his too prude of a brother and had poured all of his feelings into it. Wanting, no, hoping his brother could return the sentiment 10 times over. 

But he didn’t.

He just stood there. His eyes wide in disbelief and his frame stock still as if he was electrocuted. Eren couldn’t have felt more rejected than right at this moment. It was humiliating. So very heartbreaking. 

Eren stepped away from the disaster that he had caused and decided that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

When both of them had gotten back home, one awkward silent ride after, he greeted his parents with a curt good evening. He wasn’t happy to see them, not so much anyways, so he quietly, maybe not so quietly, went upstairs to his room. 

He could just feel the disapproval in Levi’s tone as he stayed and talked with his parents. It was an unusual feeling, having Levi living under the same roof as him again. Spending the night and maybe even more. Who knows? He certainly didn’t.

It was way into the middle of the night, when Eren could no longer hear any indication of talking downstairs or any light for that matter that he thought of acting out on what kept him up late into the night. 

With a slightly hesitant step, he got up from his bed and walked slowly out and on he went until he reached the familiar old door he’s always seen visiting in his dreams, but never being able to go in. He breathed in deeply, slowly, and let his breath out just as slowly.

* * *

Levi lied wide-awake on his bed, wondering what he would have to do in order to make things right between him and Eren. It was odd, but he never really thought this would happen. Sure, he knew they were close, but never close enough to aid Eren in this kind of direction. Don’t get him wrong or anything, Levi thought to himself. He’s not really against homos but the fact that it can actually happen to him made him want to reconsider if he truly did not mind homos. 

He tried recalling the kiss earlier; he closed his eyes and imagined the same moment. He remembered how soft and slightly chapped Eren’s lips were. How they opened slightly in invitation, as if he had already practiced this kind of kissing before and knew exactly how to act to entice the other person. He remembered actually considering it. Actually wanting to open his own lips and take Eren’s invitation, but he never did. He didn’t think much on it back then. He just thought of how wrong this is, that he was actually kissing his kid brother. It was so wrong, but he also remembered how he thought of that exact sentiment after he thought of wanting to continue this perfect kiss with him. 

Levi was only jerked away from his thoughts when he felt his bed dip, he was currently on his side facing away from the door so he couldn’t just open his eyes to look who his visitor was. But then again, he didn’t really need to guess, the visitor spoke quietly, his hand caressing the side of Levi’s face. He knew immediately who it was and he kept his eyes closed feigning sleep, curious as to what Eren was planning to do. 

It took a couple of long minutes though before he actually moved. Took him long enough. He was beginning to think that Eren had fallen asleep there. So when the bed moved and he felt Eren lean closely to his ear, he went completely silent close to the point of forgetting to breathe. 

“Levi…” Eren began, and Levi continued to feign sleep despite being called. 

“I just wanted to let you know, I will never be sorry for kissing you that night. I meant every second of it, you know,” he says silently, whispering gently into his ear so only he can hear. 

“I just hope though, that you will come to understand the sincerity of my feelings and hopefully, accept them and me. Levi…”

He felt Eren sigh into his ear, and then the soft caress of Eren’s cheek on his ear. 

“I really do love you... More than you can imagine, even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading this! I hope that this New Year would be an amazing and prosperous one for all! Again, Happy New Year Everyone!


	25. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I think I've come to a decision, I mean, reading through your comments.... Thank you everyone who has commented and helped me see through the fog.... Well, I've decided not to re-upload everything. After some assurance from the Ao3 team that my work will not be touched by the orphan_account... I won't be deleting this. For the sake of all the kudos, comments, and etc on here, on this one story, I will let orphan_account stay and continue and finish this story soon. I will finish this up, sooner or later. I've decided. So yeah, doesn't mean I'll update quicker but, do expect a finish line..
> 
> ANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING WELL, MIA, BUT I HOPE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON AND WHEN I DO, I HOPE YOU'LL ALL LOVE IT TOO. CHEERS!

Good News!

I will update soon, and hopefully, this weekend. Since a lot of you are asking for an update, I guess, I'll have to post what I've got. No matter if I think it's horrible or not... (I assure you it will be well not as good as the earlier chapters..) It's just, I really don't have a muse and so whenever I do write something I end up deleting it all again just because I feel like it's not good enough. No one's there to tell me their thoughts about what I wrote and no one's there to push me on to write, and well. I think I got used to having someone there to push me on that now that I'm by myself I don't feel like I can finish this all as good as I hoped I could... Anyways, I will update soon, hopefully, as I've said, this weekend. Good or Bad, I'll just hope for your understanding and hopefully no one will be mad at what I'll be dishing out.

That's all I wanted to say, ciao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always leaving comments on here and kudos, you all made me see that this story was still being read and loved.
> 
> Well, that's it. Thanks all for reading this! Ciao!


	26. Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. Thank you for your patience! Completely unbeta'd and fresh out of the oven. Constructive criticisms are appreciated and comments are always welcome! Let me know if you see anything strange in the story flow/grammar/anything at all for this chapter. Ahem, well then, ENJOY!

Eren tried his best to whisper softly, just to get the thoughts voiced and out of his head. Levi heard all this, his head buzzing with thoughts as he tried to ignore the butterflies that kept swarming deep in his gut. It was really confusing, he didn’t want this. Yet, he didn’t want it in any other way. 

 

But, did he really like Eern in _that_ way? Levi finds that kicking himself while his eyes were closed were harder than it seemed. So he settled with kicking himself in his mind as he continued to ignore Eren behind him. 

 

When he was finally falling asleep, his nerves calming slightly with Eren’s presence behind him. He missed this. Having Eren so close. It was really very nice. But just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt Eren’s arms wrap around his waist. His breath hitching slightly as Eren softly nuzzled the back of his neck. 

Levi could tell that Eren had fallen asleep, and with a smile, he closed his eyes and fell asleep promptly as well. 

The next day came without delay. The sun was bright, his parents were noisy. On the other hand, his brother was quiet. He was leaving to finish up the last of his requirements. With his graduation so close, and with a job already waiting for him, he had to make sure he didn’t leave anything unfinished. His parents knew that and they were so very happy for him. Eren seemed like he was happy for him too, however, he looked like he hated the prospect of his leaving. So instead of bidding him farewell with a smile, he just told him, he’d make it up to him next time.

“I don’t want you to go. Can’t you stay? Better yet, can’t you take me with you?” Eren whispered the last part so only Levi could hear him. But even without the whispering, he was fairly sure that his parents weren’t hearing anything he had to say. After all, they were a few steps away from them and Eren didn’t need to be so cautious. But with what were happening between them, he could tell it was easiest for Eren to be cautious. 

He hugged Eren in response, he kind of did miss this. So when he parted he promised him, “Next time, we can take a trip just the two of us. So, be good and wait for me.”

Eren, feeling a sudden rush of red fill his cheeks at being hugged so openly by his brother, felt a little bit elated when he heard that they would take a trip with just the two of them next time. Knowing that despite Levi’s repeated failures to make true of his promises, somehow, he felt like this one he could definitely trust to happen. Hopefully. 

Eren nodded at Levi, smiling at him, and waved his good byes. He didn’t need to keep such a tight leash on him, after all this years, he did come back to him, right? That’s at least what Eren felt like at the moment. Somehow, he just felt closer to Levi after that night. He just knew it

* * *

With Levi just having left, Eren found himself holed up inside his room, strumming his guitar and playing softly as he sang out tunes to himself, writing them all down without a hint of stopping. His phone now dead from being ignored all day. Inspiration continued to flow from Eren’s thoughts as he wrote each note with a smile and a wistful glance.

* * *

The unusual quiet Eren was displaying shocked his parents, and the sudden determination to finish the year also had them fondly looking at Eren’s future with slight pride. Eren was working hard every day, trying to finish his homeworks on time and hurrying to finish what other things he had left forgotten over time. He was determined to graduate this year, and finally be a high schooler. When he finally enters high school, he’d be free to tell Levi, his parents, and everyone around him, that he wasn’t a child anymore. He was a grown up and fully able to make his own decisions. 

Although his parents liked the change, his current friends however did not.

* * *

He was finally able to breathe a couple of weeks later, having caught up on his studies, he was on the list of prospects to graduate this year. Junior High not being so strict on graduating students. So when he finally did join up with his band with practice, he was met with hostility, their eyes betraying his trust. 

“Uhm, what’s up, guys?” he asked, his throat tightening up slightly as he watched them move around him, completely disregarding him.

“Oh, I don’t know, Eren. Maybe you could tell us?” Bertholdt was the one to speak up first, his frustrations clear in his voice. Reiner grunted and huffed about, completely ignoring Eren. 

“Look, I don’t know if this is about my well, ignoring you guys for the whole couple of weeks, but you should know why, right? I am completely behind my studies and I wanted to graduate…” he said in his defense, after all, that was the only crime that popped up in his head. He didn’t want to ignore them, not really, but he needed to make some sacrifices. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Reiner finally cut in. “Look, if you didn’t want to hang out, you could have just told us. Not avoided us.” Eren bit his lips, “It’s not that, I just told you. I wanted to…”

“Yah, we know.” Bertholdt said next. “Look, maybe you shouldn’t be here… Anymore.” He looked down guiltily, and Eren felt his heart ache. What did he do? So what if he didn’t talk to them for the whole week, was that enough to destroy their friendship?

“Look. A lot of things happened while you were away…” Bertholdt added, his feet tapping the ground rather anxiously. Reiner had to step in for him to stop talking, “Things we don’t need to discuss with you.” 

Bertholdt looked at Reiner sternly, sighing he looked back at Eren. “I think, well, we think it’s better if you go and get out while you can.”

“W-what?! Get out while I can? Get out from what? You mean from this group you formed without me!?” he growled out, his eyes fiery and anger slipping out of him.

“It’s not that, Eren, it’s something else..” Bertholdt tried to say, but he was silenced by Reiner’s growl. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Wha-!?” 

But before Eren could continue his questioning, a group of older teens barged in toppling over chairs and tables as they passed them. Eren was slightly confused by now, he had seen them these past few days hanging around and possibly for even longer now as he recognized one of them as a regular in their shows. But, what were they doing coming here, bothering practice?

“Hey, look you can’t just---” but he was stopped in his talk as a fist met with his gut, punching him and hurdling him back towards one of the sofas on the back.

“Eren!” Bertholdt screamed, rushing towards Eren whereas Reiner stepped in front of them in defense. 

“We’ve come to collect, Rein, come on, surely you knew.” One of the older teens attempted to intimidate Reiner but of course, he was not having it. 

Realizing that Reiner wasn’t going to budge, the older teen roughly pushed Reiner’s shoulder and growled out his frustrations. Eren didn’t really get much of what they were saying, too busy with trying to get his breathing even from the unexpected punch in the gut. 

When Eren came to, Bertholdt was standing a bit away from him and holding his hands up, saying something about calming the fuck down. “We swear, we don’t have your money. We were just asked to pass the goods to someone else, we never received payment for any of it.” 

Eren was really confused now, what did he mean by goods?! It’s not those drugs thing is it?! But then again what else kind of goods would they be talking about?!

He stood up abruptly, his eyes burning with a passion as he watched their exchange. Ready to defend his friend’s honor if need be. He didn’t particularly want to be involved but it just didn’t feel right to abandon his friends. So he stood his ground, waiting for any hostility attacks so he can counter. 

But instead of physical violence, the older teens had pulled out handguns looking ready to fire. Eren stood behind Bertholdt, but as he saw one of the teens move to direct a shot at him, Eren found himself moving without much thought and blocked the fired bullet into his own. The group who had opened fire, stood still for a moment. But as soon as the smoke cleared, and the sight of what they had just done became apparent, a flurry of voices, rushed feet, and got them moving again. Their hurried steps out the door and gruff declarations of innocence were unheard as the group left the vicinity. 

Reiner and Bertholdt stood dumbfounded however, at the sight that had them lose their breaths. Not believing what had just happened, but when Eren fell to the floor unconscious, did they move. 

“EREN!”

* * *

Levi rushed to the hospital as soon as he got the call.

_“What do you mean Eren was shot?”_

_“We’re not sure what happened either, we’re still questioning Eren’s _friends_ …” Some soft sobbing was heard during the short pause for breath, then with a soft gurgled voice, “Levi, can you hurry over?” his mother cried over the phone. Her desperate sobbing grew louder sending him shivers down to the bone, dread falling heavy on his shoulders as he thought of losing Eren. _

“Eren... You fucking better not die on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your incredible patience! I did not think of dropping this fic but my motivation to keep updating has been very low. So I am very thankful to all of you who have stayed with me and continued to enjoy my writing of this story thus far. I am incredibly thankful to all of you who have had the patience to keep commenting on when I will post the next update, it made me realize that there are still people waiting for this story to update. Thus, as I have promised, I finally got this chapter out. Sadly, I don't think I'll be continuing this for much longer. I think there'll be one or two more chapters for me to dish out before I ultimately end this story. Attack on Titan season 2 is coming out soon though o(≧∇≦o) so who knows, I might get hooked again and write another story for this ship. That's good news at least, right? Anyways, thanks again for staying with me thus far. I really appreciate all the kudos, comments, and everything else in between and extra that you all do for this story. Ahem, again, this chapter is not beta'd and completely fresh out of the oven. If you find any mistakes/inconsistencies/anything at all, let me know. Thank you! Have an awesome day/afternoon/night!


End file.
